Because You Smile To Me
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Kayano was sent by Dragon Gods with one mission as The Dragons Priestess. She was born as a healer and a soldier's daughter. After her parent's death, Mundok adopted her. She didn't know about her mission till her fate started. After met the Four Dragon, she remembered her mission and her old self, which fate started reveal her mission and her true identity as Dragon Priestess
1. Funeral

**.**

 **Chapter 1 - Funeral**

 **.**

* * *

The Queen, Yona's mother killed by rebel. Along with the Queen, her bodyguard, one of the Captain's Squad of the Imperial Guard, Asano killed as well when he tried to protecting the Queen. One of the Royal healer, Assistant Royal doctor, Chiyo which the wife of the late head of Royal Guard held her daughter's hand, pushing her to give her last goodbye to her late father but the daughter refused, instead she decided to running away from the room and disappeared between the bushes. Joo Doh was close enough with Asano, he patted Chiyo's shoulder and shook his head, asking her to be patient and convinced her to stay at the funeral. Mundok saw what happened and he offered help to looking for her daughter and brought the child back here.

"there you are".

The little girl looked up, a pair of her brown eyes meet the pair of bright blue eyes, she blinked that make the trail of her tears stopped for a second "...who are you?".

"…I'm your father's friend".

"really? what is your name?".

Instead answer her question, the youngsters blonde smiled sadly before hugged her. After hugged her tightly yet gently patted her head when she crying on his chest, he leaned his forehead "Kayano... Do you know what the meaning of your name?".

Kayano shook her head and the blonde smiled, explaining "Kayano, your name comes from a combination of the name 'Kaya' which means 'a place to rest' and 'Nozomi' which means 'Hope'... your deceased father hoped you would become someone who can give back hope for whoever need a place to rest or someone who can be the light of hope for someone who lost their path... That's why, you should come back to your mother, she must be sad and she needs you by her side. Besides, Kayano must give her last goodbye to your father because if you not, your father would be sad".

"but... What is your name? Why is your eyes looking so sad?".

Without answer her question, the blonde pulled his hood to cover his head and rises, he asked Kayano to back to Funeral before left her "see you again, Kayano".

Didn't want him to left her, Kayano grabbed his cloak "wait, where'd you go?! Don't go?!".

Smiled sadly, the blonde patting her head "don't worry... If we are fated to, definitely we will meet again, soon".

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time, when Yu Hon and Soo Won went to funeral room, they saw King Il stood in front of Yona's room, persuading Yona to come out of her room and gave her last goodbye to her late mother. As Yu Hon asking his little brother about what had happened, after King Il told them about Yona who locked herself inside her room, they heard Yona's screaming from inside. When Yu Hon opened the door, they saw Yona who bawling when clinging into Hak who sneaking into Yona's room from the window after knowing the red-haired princess refused to came out of her room.

Soo Won hugged his crying cousin and his best friend, crying along with Yona and it made Hak sighed, he felt get vertigo because two little noble crying as they clinging to his body till they fell asleep. Yu Hon let his son who fell asleep with his cousin and left them sleep on Yona's room. King Il gave thanks to Hak who had tried persuading Yona to come with him to funeral and carried her on his arms. Hak bowed, he accept the offer to come along with the King and his intense older brother because remember that Mundok was on funeral room the last time he left him. But Hak couldn't find his adopted grandfather, instead he went to the garden and found the Wind Tribe General looking for a little girl, Chiyo and Asano's daughter.

Hak ended helping Mundok to looking for the little around here _"little girl around the princess's age with short straight brown hair and brown eye, wear black kimono with purple Obi and Camellia-pattern..."_.

Hak stopped when he heard someone sniffling behind the bushes, he found little girl crouching behind the bushes. The little girl with short, shoulder-length straight brown hair and brown eyes, she wearing Camellia-pattern black kimono with purple Obi, she crying when she sat beside the pond fulfilled with many Koi-fish.

"are you Kayano?".

"yes... I am..", Kayano sobbed "...who are you?".

"my name is Hak, I'm asked by Gramps who helped your mother to looking for you", Hak crouched beside Kayano "what are you doing here? Why are you crying?".

Kayano told Hak about her father's death that make her sad "father... He's nowhere to be found... My mom said he's died".

Hak scratched his head, he had heard about the other bodyguard who died along with the Queen but he didn't expect to meet his daughter just because he helped Mundok to found this little girl. He had no choice then, he dragged Kayano to where Mundok and Kayano's mother waiting after persuading her to come with him. When Chiyo and Mundok saw Hak back to the funeral with Kayano, Chiyo carried Kayano who crying on her arms.

Mundok patted the little boy's head and smiled soothingly after saw how disheartened the look on his grandson's eyes "just play with them when we're coming here again, alright?".

Hak nodded his head. Somehow, Hak felt sad after saw how Kayano and Yona crying.

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

 _I know, I just finished one of my fanfic but I can't help it if I wanted to writing others fanfic again, right? Actually, I take the name 'Kayano' from Assassination Classroom because I like that name_


	2. Mourning Snow

**.**

 **Chapter 2 - Mourning Snow**

 **.**

* * *

Next time the grandfather and his grandson back to Hiryuu Castle was when the snow fallen from the sky at the Winter. Hak laid on the ground covered snow after he found how much the white snow piling up, covered his eyes. Soon, he gasped as he felt something crushing his body. He furrowed his eyebrow when he felt his body like being held down by something heavy, on his torso. When he opened his eyes, he surprised by the certain little girl, laying her head on his chest. No wonder he felt his body being held down by something heavy, the little figure laid her head just above his chest and stared at him. Without his known, actually she found him laid on the ground that make her curious and laid her head on his chest to steal his attention.

"...Kayano, if I didn't mistake?".

Kayano smiled brightly knowing Hak remember of herself, she re-positioned herself and sat above Hak's torso "why are you lying above the snow?".

"you're heavy...".

After Kayano moved to the side, Yona stomped on Hak's torso, make Hak gasped and vein popped on his head "guh?! You're heavy?!".

Yona surprised "Hak?!".

Soo Won waved both his hand above "yey! Hak!".

"after Kayano, just now you're stomped on me? Watch where you step, princess?!".

"it's your fault to laid above the snow, you shouldn't lying on the ground if you don't want someone stomping on your body", Kayano laid on her stomach, resting her head on her palms, she was lying on the ground just above Hak's head despite she warned Hak about this "and you aren't answer my question yet, Hak".

It was the first time they met Kayano, so after Yona and Soo Won introduce theirself to Kayano like Kayano did, Yona asked Hak confusedly "why are you lying there?".

"to engrave proof of my existence on this earth?!".

When Soo Won amazed by Hak's explanation and Kayano simply tilted her head as if her expression wanted to say 'is that so?', the snowballs landed on Hak's face after that. Yona giggled and commented about how he would become the great target for her snowballs.

Kayano jolted from her spot, approaching Yona while make other snowballs on her hands "that's great?! Let me join with you, princess?!".

"oh-hoh! Soo Won, help me?! Let's beat them?!".

"okay?! I'm coming?!".

* * *

The next day Yona caught a cold at first. Not long after Hak and Soo Won commented about how Yona needn't worry about her father, Yona waved her hand for calling the healer when she saw how Hak and Soo Won dead tired. The three caught a cold in the end. After heard Yona and Soo Won have been sleeping while holding hand, Hak was about to going home while saying sorry for interrupting them, when enraged Mundok and Yu Hon come.

"HAK!".

"AH! GRANDPA!".

Yu Hon was about to stopped Mundok who about whipping Hak with whip on his hand but the healer at that time, Chiyo rested both her hand on her hip when she shouting at the Wind Tribe General "General, stop it?! He's a patient?!".

After Chiyo chased Mundok out and pointed out the door with her forefinger, little girl stood between their feet and copied her mother's pose "that's right?! No hurting the patient?!".

Chiyo slapped her forehead before touching her daughter's shoulder and leaned her forehead on her daughter's "god above... Kayano?! What I told you before to rest and sleep on your bed? What are you doing here?!".

Kayano bawled, clenching her mother's sleeve and leaned her face into her mother's chest, protested after her mother scolding her "but mommy wasn't there when I woke up and I don't want alone in the room!? so I'm looking for you?!".

Chiyo sighed, she knew became a single parent was tough and at the time like this, at the time when she must decided between her job or her daughter and prioritized her job before her daughter, she felt become a bad mother.

Chiyo carried Kayano on her arms, stroking her back after touching hot forehead "I'm sorry because I'm yelling at you, but you should just wait on your room because what you need is rest, you caught a cold from last night and your fever still high. I'm still working, Mommy will come back immediately right after her job finished, okay? Kayano is a good kid, right? Listen to what mommy tell, rest and wait on your room till I come back... Besides how could you even manage to come here with this high fever?".

Kayano wiped her tears "godfather fairy lead the way for me to come here...".

"who are you mean with this godfather fairy?".

"he said he was father's friend".

Before Chiyo was about to asking her for the name of this 'godfather fairy' she means, Kayano's cheek flushed and her eyes looking like whirlpool because of her high fever, she collapsed on her mother's arm "mom, dizzy...".

"that's why I told you to rest and sleep on your room, geez".

Yu Hon touched Kayano's forehead before pointing at Yona who had slid her blanket down while patted the spot next her "just let her rest here with my son and his friend... I think my niece wouldn't mind if she have one friend in bed, too".

Yona lifted her hands up and excited "yes?! Sleep with us?! Sleep with us?!".

Soo Won excited too "agreed?! Kayano is our friend, after all?!".

"but... is it really alright, Lord Yu Hon? General Mundok? I don't want if the princess, Lord Soo Won and Lord Hak caught her illness that make their sickness slower to heal. Since she was a baby, my daughter has a weak body and like this time, she's easy to caught an illness. Poor her, but I don't want if other children caught her illness, that's why she haven't a friend because she can't go out of home to play. When she's gone out of home to play, sometimes she will catch an illness like this time".

Hak blurted out "instead of us, isn't that mean Kayano is the one who would have a chance slower to heal? She is really have a weak body, huh?".

Chiyo sighed, nodding her head "right... I hope her body can stronger as she grown, though".

After Mundok smacked his grandchild's head for his rude word and Yu Hon finished speaking with Soo Won, Yu Hon ordered a servant to laid one more futon beside Yona "needn't to worry, Chiyo... Beside you shouldn't give that hard reaction just because she looking for you and come here, it's no wonder because right now she only have you as her parents, right?".

"my apologize, Lord Yu Hon... but I don't want if my job disturbed by my personal business because I shouldn't fuse my job desk with my personal life as single parent".

Yu Hon laughed hard "that's professional side of yours really match with Asano?!".

Chiyo smirked as she covered her daughter with blanket "I'm honored to hear that compliment from you, Lord Yu Hon".

Since that time, those four children always together, playing together like a sibling.

* * *

But next year in the end of the Winter, Chiyo lost consciousness. The head of Royal Healer asked Mundok to came in and told him about Chiyo's illness. She suffered that illness since she was young before she married and she no longer could survive. Neither Chiyo nor Asano have a relative so Chiyo asked Mundok to take Kayano with him to Fuuga and looking for someone who willing to become her parents after her death.

Mundok grabbed both Chiyo's hand "don't worry, Chiyo... I'll take her as my adopted grandchild like Hak, I'll give her name 'Son' and she will become Hak's little sister".

Chiyo didn't mind at all, she relieved because her daughter wouldn't left alone in this world after her death because she would get her new family. She asking her daughter to come closer with Hak.

"Hak, you will become her older brother, so please... protect her and cherish her... No matter how strong she will become, she's still a girl... please take care of her till come the time when she become a woman and there's someone who would take care of her, love her for the rest of his life, stay by her side till the end of her life...", Chiyo smiled weakly as she turned her gaze after Hak nodding his head, caressed her daughter's wet cheek "dear, I'm sorry... We must part here...".

Kayano shook her head, she was already crying mess "no... Where'd you go, mom? Don't leave me alone...".

"you're not alone... As long as you're alive, you'll meet other person and there must be some people which you'll think precious as if they're your own family... Like your name, at least... Be someone who can make others happy".

Within that, her mother breathed her last at the same moment when the last snow fall from the sky. The Winter ended and turned become the Springs. It happened only two month before Kayano's 9th birthday at March, when Cherry Blossoms blooming at the fullest beauty.

Kayano puffed warm air to her cold hand "...it's cold".

Hak stood behind her "then you shouldn't stay here and sit on ground, above the snow like this... Go home and warm your body, even if it's already in the end of Winter, it's still so cold and you may caught a cold with that weak body".

"go home to where? I'm homeless now because I have no family who waiting for me and would welcome me when I'm home again", Kayano turned her head to Hak with teary eyes, she's about to crying "it's so cold... And I don't know where to go after mommy left me behind, like my father did".

Hak slapped Kayano's head "don't crying, it's only make your face become ugly".

Unexpected to slapped by him, Kayano was crying harder "EVIL?!".

"good, just cry, it can make your feeling better, so you can smile again tomorrow".

Kayano's tears stopped for a moment after she heard his wird and she gasped as Hak wrapped white ivory muffler around Kayano's neck before pulled her sleeve "here… use this so you won't catch a cold… let's go home to our home, your home from now on our Wind Clan manor with Gramps at Fuuga".

Kayano grabbed Hak's hand while crying, she's following Hak behind who guide her to the front of Hiryuu Castle's gate where Mundok has waited them with the horse "...I'm home".

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

 _looks like my little sister had explained this, but since from now on_ _my account will manage by me and my twin little sister. The different was mine would use past tense and my little sister prefer to use present tense. Hope you guys enjoy our story._


	3. Behind That Back

**.**

 **Chapter 3 - Behind That Back**

 **.**

* * *

 **3 years later...**

"The Winner?! Son Hak from Wind Tribe?!".

Kayano lifted both her hands up "yey, Onii-sama won?!".

Mundok chuckled at Kayano's blunt reaction despite the Earth Tribe murmured about how their General can lose from that child from Wind Tribe and who was that child in sad feeling. Kayano cheered up along with the other Wind Tribe member for Hak's victory. She had prepared her belonging (herbs and medicine tool like bandage and gauze) before she intended to asking Hak come with her or if needed, dragged him along with her so she could patch his wound, but she interrupted by Tae Woo and Han Dae who pointing to where Geun Tae locked Hak's head.

"that's hurt, old man?!" protested Hak.

"hah?! What's up with this kid? He's so strong and interesting?!", Geun Tae smirked and shouted "oi, General Mundok, give this kid to me?!".

Mundok shouted back "no way?!".

"anoo, can you let Onii-sama, please? Or I'll stab you with needle...", Kayano pointed two needle to Geun Tae's neck from behind "just choose, you want to sleep for a day or forever?".

While Geun Tae wondered since when did Kayano stand behind him and loosen his grip to Hak, Mundok appeared and patting Kayano's head from behind "Kayano... I said don't pointing your weapon (needle?) to others like that, how many times I must told you? I wonder if you got that behavior from Hak or your mother".

Kayano puffed her cheek "but... no one take Onii-sama from us?!".

"don't be silly, Kayano", Hak chuckled, ruffling Kayano's hair "needn't to worry, my home is only at the Fuuga with you guys, my family".

Affected by his words, Kayano hugged him "Onii-sama?!".

But because Kayano hugged him from beside, his rib and arm which injured got the impact "ohok?! Kayano... It's hurt...".

"ah, sorry!?", Kayano broke the hug before she dragged him along with her "fine then, let's take off your clothes at the tent, I'll tend to your wounds".

Hak chuckled "okay, I'm rely on you, Imoutou".

Before left the arena, Kayano turned her head "General Geun Tae, you should tend to your injuries as well?! your arm injured badly, right?!".

Remembered about Kayano's background before she adopted by Mundok, since her late mother was a Assistant of Head Royal Healer and her father was one of Captain's Squad of the Imperial Guard, no wonder if she got such a talent on herself.

Geun Tae interested on her talent "I want someone like him or this girl on my tribe".

Mundok rejected him again "I won't give my grandchildren to you?!".

* * *

 **2 years later...**

Since that snowy day when Hak asked her to come with him and Mundok adopted her as his grandchild, Yona and Soo Won never saw Kayano ever crying again or in Hak's case, he never saw her crying again since she declared that she would become a great healer who surpassed her mother. It was the main reason of why Kayano always came along with Mundok every time Mundok trying to dragged his grandchild to come with him to Hiryuu Castle. There was so many book on Hiryuu Castle's library which she could read and about the practice, she learned whatever she could learn from whoever physician she had ever met, like the oldest healer on Fuuga or Royal Healer at Hiryuu Castle.

Now on her age which had reached 14 years old while Hak had reached 15 years old, finally she came to Hiryuu Castle with Hak and Mundok after long time they weren't come here together here, more exactly since the Yona's kidnapping incident at Kuuto. Hak always rejected every time Kayano or Mundok dragged him, rather he chose to take more training at Fuuga even if sometimes he was still come.

This time, Hak dragged and forced by Mundok to attending the Five Tribe meeting.

Kayano sat on the wooden hedge, leaning her back on the pillar before she opened her book "Onii-sama, is it okay if you don't come to the meeting? Grandpa asked you to come as the member of Wind Tribe, right?".

Hak bit his apple, munching his food peacefully "well then, you can come to replace me rather than reading a book here, Imoutou".

And she answered sounds lazily "eh... but you're the one who asked by Grandpa since you'll be inheriting Grandpa's position as the next Wind Tribe General, not me. I bet grandpa would scold you for not coming to the meeting".

"but I don't really...".

"Hak! You brat!".

Hak slapped his forehead "Crap...".

Kayano giggled "told you".

"what I told you before to attend at the Five Tribe Meeting as Wind Tribe Member?!".

"if that's the case, then why don't you take Kayano with you as well?".

Kayano focused on her book ignorantly "Kayano is busy learning about the medical... don't disturb her...".

"carefree as usual...".

"say the one who more carefree than me?".

Hak sighed, continuing his argument with Mundok "so long as Lord Mundok attend at the meeting, it's all the matter. I'll only escorting you to the Castle, besides if I had to listen to that bubbley King Il's word...".

Kayano spat at Hak's blurt and trying hard to held her laughter back while holding her book to cover her face, before next second, Mundok yelled at him "you stupid boy?!".

Hak flinched a bit before Mundok continuing yelled "call me grandpa like Kayano did, not Lord Mundok?!".

Kayano's back which against the pillar slumped, she slapped her thigh, laughing hard when Hak shouted back to Mundok "you're bringing up about that here?! We aren't related by blood, right?!".

"what about blood?! Something like that is powerless against love?!".

And here, Mundok and Hak made a ruckus again, trying to beaten each other. Kayano shook her head and closed her book. Both never failed to get into fighting, it make her who stand on the middle always stop their fight. But, before she stopped them, King Il appeared, make Grandpa and his Grandson stop fighting.

Kayano giggled, whispering Hak "dare to say he is a bubbley again? If you can, I'll give you my snack".

Hak grinned mischievously before locking her on his arm "shut up, Imoutou".

Kayano wiggled on Hak's arm "Onii-sama?! can't breathe?!".

King Il laughed at their closeness"both of you really close as always".

Hak scratched his head when King Il greeted him about how long he hasn't met him. When she saw King Il lifted his head a bit upwards when he talked with her and Hak, it made Kayano realize how she and her brother had grown than the last time they met the King as child. If she remembered properly, it was so rare for her to spent time with Yona, Hak and Soo Won together again, like when they were still a children.

Her daydream ruined as quickly when her brother bluntly rejected King Il's statement about how Yona missed him and lonely without Hak visited here "you bubbley liar".

Kayano quickly turned her head _"he really did it?!"_.

As a result, Mundok smacked him with huge fan and didn't stop till King Il asked him to stop.

"Onii-sama, are you still alive?", Kayano poked at Hak's torso "that's what you'll get because you can't keep your mouth, you know?"

"that's alright, I like that honesty of Hak's" said King Il while offered meat bun to Hak and Kayano.

Kayano accepted the meat bun happily and gave thanks to King Il "but I think he is only blunt, your majesty".

Again, Hak locked her on his arms "and that's what you said to other about your own Onii-sama, Imoutou?".

Once again, Kayano flailed on his arm "let go?! it's cramped?!".

After that, surprisingly King Il offered Hak and Kayano to become Yona's bodyguard and Royal Healer's apprentice "why don't both of you stay at the castle? I believe if I can rely on you for this job. Meanwhile you're learning to become a great healer like your mother as Royal Healer's apprentice, you can help Yona as her private healer too, Kayano".

Kayano answered that she would thinking about it first before receive the job. From the corner of her eyes, she looked at Hak, wondering about his answer. And as she had expected, Hak rejected the job vacancy from King Il.

"you dislike weapons, right, your majesty? well then…", Hak turned his back, looking behind from his shoulder so he faced the King one more time before left "you can find a person who treasures life and can guard someone without using a weapon".

"please forgive his rude manner, your majesty", Kayano bowed after sighing as Hak left them, speaking to herself that could be heard clearly by the others "even if I've agreed about his statement, no matter how strong someone unarmed, there's no way to protect someone without a weapon, there's must be a limit which make a sense if you held a weapon, your chance to life and able to protect someone become bigger… it's such a nonsense if you asking someone to protecting someone without held a weapon, of course he needs a weapon to protect someone if he don't want to die, except if that person is immortal".

"Kayano, I know if you wanted to speaking to yourself, but at least make it couldn't heard by others", Mundok smacked Kayano's head "or talking about it only at your minds".

After caressed her head, Kayano left and looking for Hak because King Il asked her to speaking with Hak and convincing Hak about his job vacancy _"even if you asked me, your majesty… I don't think that stubborn Onii-sama would listen to me"_.

Suddenly, her attention caught by a loud reprimand from the corner of the Castle wall.

"well then-! you can go cry to Lord Soo Won to protect, right?!".

Kayano leaned her back on the wall, hid behind the curve of the Castle because she recognized that voice. She peeked from the corner and found Hak walking away from the stunned red-haired princess.

She approached Yona after Hak's back disappeared from the sight "what is it? both of you picked a fight again?".

Yona gasped, hugging her like a sister who just met after they had parted long time "Kayano?! listen?!".

 **Please wait a minute…**

"that's why, I don't understand, why was he become angry?".

After Yona told her about the rest of the matter, Kayano rested her chin above one her palms, looking to other direction while thinking about the event _"poor Onii-sama… I understand about how he felt and what had made him angry like that... what's more, this princesses really oblivious… looks like his main reason to reject his majesty's job vacancy to become her personal bodyguard was because of his feeling and because of her too, not to mention about what he felt to Royal family or Nobles that annoying…"._

"Kayano, are you even listening to me?!".

"yes yes, I do…", Kayano looked at her from the corner of her eyes before pointing at her "and it's your fault that make him angry like that".

"I know already!? but what should I do now? you're his Imoutou, right? I don't know why he was angry and the reason still understatement?!".

"fine then, so you needs advice from me now?".

"yes?!".

"that's good if you know you're culpable, but the point is, what you should do first right now is apologize to him even if you still don't understand about his reason. Both of you had known each other for a long time, right? so just apologize, I believe if he would forgive you. You can thinking or asking him about his reason if you still don't understand about his anger reason", Kayano ruffled her head _"it's better to not tell her that the main reason is because she mentioned about Soo Won and compared him to Soo Won which make him felt jealous or hurt, I'll strangled by him if he know"_.

Yona giggled, Kayano was cheerful and carefree person, sometimes she could become like a children especially with her third way at speaking that make her sounds childish but she was always able to become dependable older sister to Yona.

Yona hugged her "thank you. Kayano?!".

Kayano giggled and patted her head "yes, yes, whatever".

.

Next day, before she turned on the other side of the wall, Kayano collided with one of certain Sky Tribe soldier. That soldier quickly apologized to her with pale face when he realized that he had collided with Mundok's granddaughter accidentally because he was in rush. Kayano didn't mind at all, rather she asked why he was in rush. After she told about Yona's situation, she asked that soldier to quickly calling for his majesty while she would try to stop that stupid Kan Tae Jun.

Unexpected, when Kayano was about to yelling at Tae Jun for touching and cornering Yona so casually, she saw Hak pushed him and wrapped one his hand around Yona's shoulder, embrace her protectively to his chest. Kayano hid behind the pillar quickly, grinned wide ear to ear and excited about what would happen next. She didn't if Hak and Yona was able to pretending like they were in love (not for Hak, actually, but she knew if Yona was doing her best).

"I won't accept it!", Tae Jun pointed his forefinger to Hak after explaining himself "you… who are you, huh?!".

Because the way of him speaking about Hak could be heard so despised Hak, Kayano came out and pointing her needle to Tae Jun's neck "and who do you think you are, hey, stupid second son of Kan family?".

Hak waved his hand, smirking when he saw how Tae Jun stiffened "Kayano, it's not good to pointing your weapon (needle) to other like that".

Kayano lowered her needle before approaching Hak and Yona, standing by their side "fine then, let's just tell him to make him know his place, Onii-sama".

"just who are both of you?!".

Kayano went first "my name is Son Kayano, the granddaughter of Son Mundok and his majesty had personally asked me to become the princess's private healer".

"and I am the Wind Tribe's next General, Son Hak. His majesty personally appointed me to be the princess's exclusive bodyguard as well, any objections?".

Tae Jun flinched, grabbing the halt of his sword "then let me witness your strength… right here and now!".

" _uh-oh… he really wanted to die…"_ , Kayano smirked, but she gasped, same as Hak when they saw King Il's hand scratched as the King holding Kan Tae Jun's sword and asked him to stop.

After Tae Jun quickly sheathed his sword and apologized, he was left, unaware about the King's injury. Kayano was about to dragging King Il for tend his injury, but Hak held him and as they saw the King's smile to his daughter, Kayano understood. They were still in front of Yona and the King didn't want if his daughter worried, so they didn't say anything.

Rather, Kayano sighed even if she still planned to tend to his injury after this "ah, just if his majesty didn't stop him, he would be die… or at least, beaten black and blue".

Hak smirked and Yona giggled at that.

"that's why I stopped him, but…", King Il turned his attention to the couple, smiling broadly "I didn't know if you two were in that kind of relationship".

Hak and Yona quickly parted with flush on their cheek which make Kayano wanted to laughing hard this time. Both quickly explained about their situation just now. King Il didn't say anything about them after that, rather he was so happy because finally Hak and Kayano accepted his offer to become Yona's exclusive bodyguard and Yona's private healer.

"I knew I could count on both of you…", King Il closed his eyes and bowed his head "I'm entrusting Yona to you two".

Both Hak and Kayano nodded their head when they holding gaze to each other before they kneeling on the ground. Hak dropped one his knees and bowed his head. Kayano dropped to her knees and put one her fist on her other palm and bowed her head.

"we're honored. As you command, your majesty" said Hak and Kayano in unison.

As Yona talked with King Il, walking away from Kayano and Hak, Kayano tugged at Hak's sleeve as she saw blood dripping onto floor while the King only hiding his injured hand behind his back "Onii-sama… the soldiers, or even all of this Kingdom thinking that our King is a coward… but on my eyes, this King is no cowards…".

"yeah, I agreed".

.

Even if her position at the Hiryuu Castle was Yona's private healer or Royal Healer's apprentice, sometimes she would become private lady-in-waiting who served Yona as well. She didn't mind since she learned so many thing, thanks to that, like sew clothes or cooking etc. Sometimes, Kayano helped Yona to learn as well when she was in a pickle on task or homework from Yona's teacher, just like her secret private teacher and Yona was grateful at Kayano's presence for that all.

One day, Yona was thinking about one thing. She asked to Kayano while resting her head above both her palms after she closed "hey, Kayano… what makes you wanted to become a great healer like your mother, despite your weak body?".

About her body, since she grown up, her body had gotten stronger, her health wasn't so alarming like when she was a child but at the season with extreme temperature like Winter or Summer, sometimes her body still weakened.

Kayano smiled sadly before asking her "princess, do you remember about the scar on Onii-sama's back?".

Yona remembered it, when she and Soo Won was about to congratulated Hak for his victory on 18 Martial Arts Tournament where Hak won after he battled against Geun Tae when he was only 13th years old and he raised moniker as 'The Thunder Beast of Kouka' from Geun Tae, they indeed saw the wide scar on Hak's back. Wide vertical scars from his left shoulder to his right hip could be seen clearly when they came into the tent as Kayano tended on Hak's wound. When Soo Won asked him about that scar, Kayano's face turned gloomy and Hak turned silent as well before he slapped Kayano on her forehead, asking her to not thinking about the scars that much. Soo Won and Yona couldn't asking about anything after that and they never asked anymore because Kayano was crying after Hak slapped her forehead.

"that scar… he got from the incident at our childhood, when he tried to protecting me and I'm afraid of lost someone after that but what make me more frustrated is because I can do nothing when someone precious to me was in pain or injured… I don't want to feel that helpless again, that's why I'm learning to become a great healer".

About the detail, Kayano didn't tell her but she understood, it must be a terrifying past for her so Yona didn't push her "…that must be a hard for you".

"yeah, sometimes I remembered about it every time I saw at his scars but that scars is the part of him and like Onii-sama said, let the past be the past… he had asked me to not thinking about it too much, so I didn't think about it too much now…", Kayano smiled wide "somewhat I'm grateful at that incident, because thanks to that incident, I've had gotten my path and my dream to become a healer and… this is secret, don't tell Onii-sama, because I met with my first love at that time~".

Yona excited "eh?! really?! how is he looks like?".

From behind, Hak cleared his throat "tell me about it, too".

Both girl gasped and stiffened as they turned their head to Hak who just finished his training session with other soldiers.

Kayano stuck her tongue "no way?! I won't tell Onii-sama because you will use it to tease me?!".

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

 _if any of you guys wondering about this, Kayano's age only a year under Hak and Soo Won, which means she's older two years old above Yona's._


	4. Back to Fuuga

**.**

 **Chapter 4 - Back to Fuuga**

 **.**

* * *

Kayano smacked the floor "it's such a nonsense?! There's no way Hak Onii-sama would kill King Il and kidnapping princess Yona?!".

"don't get yourself working up too much, Kayano...", Soo Won put his palm above her forehead with concern on his face "you're still a bit warm even if your fever has finally broken".

Kayano threw wet rags and ice pouch on her head to the floor "it's not the time for sleep?! I'll go to looking for Onii-sama and princess?!".

But Soo Won pushed her back to the bed after he caught her body which swaying "sleep... You're not allowed to left the castle when you're not recovered yet besides we've sent the urgent message to each tribe for Five Tribe Meeting. Your grandfather, Elder Mundok would come here right away so stay still on your room patiently and don't make a ruckus for best".

After Soo Won left her room, Kayano laid down on her bed and covered her eyes with her palm "...actually, where'd you go, Baka Onii-sama?".

Kayano was really mad with herself because she caught a fever at the time like this. She was mad to the people around her whoever it was that murmuring and spreading that slander about her older brother. She didn't want to know about it, but since that news going with the wind, it can't be help if she knew even if she must stay at her room. That's right, last night King Il killed on his chamber. Yona and Hak disappeared when she wake up and she could do nothing last night because this shit fever made her must sleep on her room.

Kayano still remembered how Hak fretting around and forced her to sleep after take her medicine because her fever last night before he went outside to patrol. Before went outside, Hak patted her head and lulled her to sleep _"don't worry about the princess, Soo Won with her, just sleep and I'll come here again tomorrow to check if your condition better or not"_.

Kayano sat and looked to her closet where the rest of her medicine stuff, book and clothes put down _"Onii-sama, princess, please be safe?!"_.

* * *

When Mundok wanted to left the throne room where Five Tribe Meeting, Kayano waited for him in front of the throne room. She leaned her back on the wall beside the door with her belongings inside the bag on her hand.

Mundok approached her immediately "Kayano?! Just now I want to go to meet you?! How do you feel?".

"no problem at all...", Kayano sighed, she was lying because from the flush on her cheeks, it was clear that she still has her fever.

"what I told you before to...", Soo Won stopped himself beside Kayano and Mundok, his words cut off by Kayano who gave a letter to him "...what is this?".

"my resignation letter... From now on, I've resigned from my position as Royal Healer of Hiryuu Castle", Kayano let the letter go as that letter dropped to Soo Won's hand, she turned her head to Mundok and tugged his sleeve "let's go home, Grandpa".

"are you sure you're well enough to back to Fuuga?".

"yes, I am... besides I've already hate the scheme in this place so it's best to leave this place right away with you back to Fuuga before my nausea drove me crazy, even if my fever drifted me off in the halfway, still I'll go home to Fuuga with you".

Mundok sighed, knowing well how stubborn his granddaughter "fine, but you stay behind me on the horse at our ride back to Fuuga".

Surprisingly, when Kayano was about to left with Mundok, Soo Won grabbed her wrist.

With flushed cheek and ragged breathe, Kayano turned her head, scowling "...what?".

"ah...", Soo Won trailed off his speech before talking "...what will you do after you resign?".

"looking for the princess and Onii-sama after I'm well recovered...", Kayano didn't smile at him like her usual, rather she turned her face to the side "just that? If it is, then can you let me go, Lord Soo Won?".

Since he had talked with Kayano about Hak last night, he knew Kayano held suspicion on him so he let her go. Soo Won was about to asking her to stay at the Hiryuu Castle, asking her to not leave him alone here but he knew, he didn't deserve to ask her after what he did "...I hope you will get well soon, Kayano".

"Lord Soo Won", Kayano turned her head, looking at him over her shoulder before left "after you sit on the throne, be careful to the something fishy on the Northeast".

" _I've already known about it..."_ , Soo Won smirked before he gave her his gentle smile "sure, I'll take it as your advice, and Kayano... Please be safe on your journey and if you can found Hak and Yona, please come back here with them, will you?".

"...I can't guarantee about it, so don't put your hope that much to me, Lord Soo Won. Beside, I've had a feeling that once I set my foot out of this place, I won't come back here anymore... At least for a while...", Kayano turned her head, her back facing Soo Won "Sayonara, Lord Soo Won".

After speaking with Soo Jin, Fire Tribe General, Soo Won rested his head upon his forearm "just if you can stay here, Kayano... But I'm glad... because you and Elder Mundok thinking about me as your family".

Just now, Mundok said that he thought of Soo Won as his own grandchildren like Hak and Kayano and last night when he found out Kayano was prepared her belongings, ready to left Hiryuu Castle with her adopted grandfather, Soo Won had talked with her to stay but she had persisted.

.

" _what can I do to make you listen to my pleas, Kayano?"_.

" _clear my Onii-sama's name?! Tell them that Onii-sama won't kill King Il?! How long have we know each other already, Lord Soo Won? Would you let them accused Hak Onii-sama be the one who had killed the King and kidnapping princess Yona? Why would you allow that? You believe him, right?"_.

 _When he turned into silence, looks like Kayano was reading on him before she asked_ _"...Lord Soo Won, where are you and what are you doing... when King Il killed and Onii-sama fled from here with the princess?"_.

 _Soo Won knew already, Kayano was honest and sincere person, what's more she was really smart, that's why she was always like able to see inside human's heart with those brown eyes. In the end, Kayano only turned her head_ _"...forget it, I'll asking about it to Onii-sama when I meet with him again soon, when we found them"_.

" _Kayano, are you think that I'm responsible for what happened to King Il assassination?"_.

" _no, I'm never mentioning that I'm accusing you but I wonder...",_ Kayano looking at him with her teary eyes _"Why didn't you prevent Hak Onii-sama from their baseless accusation if you are really believe on him? It's a shame, Lord Soo Won... Even if I've always thought of you as my brother like Hak Onii-sama, you're never really tell us about what you're thinking... Actually what do you think of us, Lord Soo Won? The one who had thought of you as our precious family, was it only me and Hak Onii-sama?"._

.

"no, Kayano... I thought the same, I've always thought of Hak and Yona as my precious family as well like Hak and Yona did to us, but the different is... Unlike Hak who always thought of you as his Imoutou, I thought of you as my beloved... Because you're my first love", Soo Won whispered under his sleeve before closed his eyes _"that's right, I've already stop myself to looked at you as my Imoutou, since I'm realizing my own feeling... Even if your heart is always belong to your first love..."_.

* * *

When they back to Fuuga, Mundok mounted from his horse and helped Kayano down.

"Gramps?! Imoutou?!".

"Mundok?! Kayano?!".

Kayano and Mundok turned their head to the source of the sound who had called them. Mundok hugged Yona and Kayano hugged Hak as soon as they met each other.

"Baka Onii-sama?! I've worried so much?! You've disappeared in the morning right after I woke up?!", Kayano swinging her fist to his chest several time which caught by Hak. She teared up, whispering desperately "Don't leave me like that ever again?! I thought... It would be the same as my parents...".

Hak remembered about how Kayano left behind by his parents at that morning so he pulled her to his tight reassuring embrace, stroking her back "I'm so sorry, Kayano... Forgive to left you behind alone on those place...".

When Kayano turned to Yona, she hugged Yona, whispering "...I'm so sorry, princess, I'm not stay by your side when you need me".

After convinced her that she was alright, Yona felt Kayano's embrace loosened and she caught her body when she was lost unconscious "KYA?! Kayano?! Hak, she's burning up?!".

Hak quickly carried her bridal style, ordering other people who gathered here "prepare the bed, meal and medicine, quickly?!".

.

Next time Kayano woke up, she greeted by other voice fulfilled with relieved and concern by her side "Onee-chan?!".

"huh? Tae Yeon?!", Kayano sat and hugged Tae Yeon immediately "oh my, you've grown this big?! Have you been a good boy?".

"of course, Onee-chan?!", after put both his hand up, he touches Kayano's forehead "hm… yosh, your fever has broken, looks like the medicine has worked".

"I'm fine already… where's Onii-sama and Grandpa, Tae Yeon?".

Hak who stood behind her all along this time approaching, forcing her back to bed "just sleep and rest, you shouldn't wake up, stupid Imoutou".

Kayano caught Hak's sleeve "I will after you tell me everything what had happened?!".

Faced with such determination, Hak sighed and gave up _"both she and princess can be really so stubborn sometimes"_.

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

What to say? hm... indeed, Soo Won held his heart to Kayano but any of you can guess who is Kayano?


	5. You're My Family, No Matter What

**.**

 **Chapter 5 – You're My Family, No Matter What**

 **.**

* * *

That night when Kayano and Yona fell asleep, after Tae Yeon collapsed on early evening, Hak sat on the rock ledge thinking about what had been happened since the night of Soo Won's betrayal. He had told Kayano about what happened on that fateful night which made Kayano wept, she was crying and hugged him while said apologize for not by their side. From the time when Hak went inside to Mundok's room with good liquor on his hand, Kayano saw and heard what happened, her heart as if tore apart when she saw how her adopted grandfather crying after he must receiving Hak's last order, but she has settled her mind and there's no way she would retreat. After Hak left the room, she knocked the door and came inside.

"Grandpa, allow me to come with Onii-sama. I'll leave tomorrow with him, we trust the princess under your protection…", Kayano sat and bowed her head "and I'll return the name 'Son' to you as well".

" _after Hak, now you, Kayano?"_ , Mundok cried again "no?! not you too?!".

"Grandpa, I please?! I've had a really bad feeling that if I let him leave alone… I wouldn't be able to meet with him again. That's why, please…", Kayano on the verge of tears but she persisted, she clutching her fist on her chest "for me who had left behind by those who related by blood to me… Hak, you and Wind tribe is my precious family. I've had no place to return on the palace again and I don't want lost my family again. That's why, for the sake of my family, let me leave here with Onii-sama tomorrow. I'll make sure we won't lost him, so you just need to think about protecting the Wind tribe. I'm sure Onii-sama had thought the same of me, that's why we decide to leave".

"both of you, really… even if both of you aren't related by blood, you and him like a real sibling", Mundok hugged her, crying "take care of your brother and yourself on your journey, and please be safe… remember, no matter how far apart we are, you and him still my grandchildren".

Kayano only able to hugged him back, crying "yes, Grandpa…".

* * *

Next morning, Kayano hugged Tae Yeon when she found him sat beside the window "Tae Yeon, I must leave again for a while… can you take care of Rina while I'm leave?".

Hak popped his head from outside "where do you think you're going?".

"I'm going with you", Kayano sat on the window before pointing her forefinger to Hak's face "don't try to abandoning me because I've told Grandpa about what I will do after I resigned from the palace, I've done the same thing with what you did last night".

"when did you…".

"I wanted to speak with Grandpa last night when you came inside first, so I was waiting outside and spoke with him right after you stepped outside".

Hak slapped half of his face "even if I planned to asking you for protect her and stay here…".

"Grandpa and the other will be enough, they surely will do", Kayano smiled, ruffling Tae Yeon's hair "right, Tae Yeon?".

After Tae Yeon smiled and forced a smile, he nodded his head.

"and what did Gramps say to you after you told her that you're leave with me?".

"he was crying, but in the end he asked me to take care of myself and yourself on our journey".

"I'm still against the idea of you're leaving with me, you're supposed to stay here".

Kayano clenched Hak's collar "after I lost my parents, you're the one who had brought me back to home and become my first family?! No matter what happens, I'll come with you because you're my one and only family now, Onii-sama?!".

Hak sighed, he caught her wrist and put his hand to her wrist, pulling her out and put her down on the earth beside him "well then, I have no choice… but if something happen, don't blame me if I trying to send you back here".

Kayano smirked "fine then, but you should try hard to send me back here, because I have no intention to leave you behind all alone".

Tae Yeon popped his head out of the window, looking to both his brother and sister with sad face "are you two leaving now, Onii-chan, Onee-chan?".

Kayano smiled, she kissed his forehead, pulling him to her embrace "don't forget, take care of your health, okay?".

Hak ruffled his head "and protect Rina, promise?".

Kayano joined him, nodding her head before ruffled Tae Yeon's head "we trust her on you".

With disheartened look on his eyes, Tae Yeon was nodding his head "…I promise".

Without they knew, Yona was looking how Kayano's and Hak's hand which ruffling Tae Yeon's head disappeared before Tae Yeon bowed his head with teary eyes. After parted with Tae Yeon and said goodbye to him, Yona was quickly running to the front gate.

.

Hak leaned his Tsu Quan Dao on his shoulder "you're still can back, Imoutou".

"like the hell~ you can hope about it on your dream, Onii-sama~ here we go!? ah?!", Kayano approached Tae Woo who leaned his back on the wall at the gate and hugged him "Tae Woo?! You aren't sleep and doing your job seriously today?".

Tae Woo blushed, looking away to other side "I can't sleep if the guy who has my back isn't here".

"don't sleep at all", Hak chuckled at Tae Woo's reaction, pulling Kayano "come on".

Kayano giggled and waved her hand, following Hak "we're leaving this place, bye~".

"oh, see you later…", Tae Woo huffed before rolling his eyes "…seriously?".

Hak stopped "so the next head of Wind Tribe will probably be you".

Tae Woo clenched both his hand, shouting "No?! that's such a pain!?".

Kayano shook her head before patted his shoulder "it can't be help since you're a master of using the spear next to Onii-sama, poor Tae Woo".

"Lady Kayano, you're leaving, too? Though there are a few things I want to talk about first… both of you are really going to leave Miss Rina behind?!" protested Tae Woo.

Hak avoided eye contact, keep his back facing Tae Woo and Kayano "I thought about seeing her face a final time, but…".

Kayano sighed, smiling knowingly at her older brother's attitude "we're leaving her in your care, too".

Tae Woo sweatdropped, raising his eyebrows "taking care of a princess with such circumstances is a huge responsibility".

When Hak turned his head to Tae Woo and asking him, Tae Woo pretended to sleep, snoring.

"HAK?! KAYANO?!".

Hak, Kayano and Tae Woo turned their head to the princess.

"I'm leaving this place! Come with me!".

Such determination on her eyes, Kayano knew no matter what they said to stop her, she had settled her mind.

Kayano stepped backwards and leaned her back on the wall, pulling Tae Woo with her "now, this will be interesting, let's just watch them".

For a while, Yona and Hak debated about Yona was leaving Fuuga with them or stay, which Hak mostly forced her to stay.

"you let Kayano comes with you but you're insisting me to stay? It's not fair?!".

Kayano tilted her head, whispering "don't pull me in your lover's quarrel, please".

Tae Woo leaned over, whispering "they're a lover?".

Kayano whispered back "not yet, just wait the time~".

Hak who was able to listening their speech, cleared his throat before continue "it's not the matter of fair or not, but even after we've given the name 'Son' back to Elder, Kayano is still my Imoutou and I'm still his Onii-sama no matter what. You're just an outsider if we didn't cout your status as our master and we're only have each other from now on. I can't leave her like nothing happened between us after she's doing the same thing as me and insist to come with me".

"Onii-sama?! I love you?!".

"yes, yes, I know… and I'm not finish yet", Hak pointed Yona "from now on, it doesn't matter if you allow or don't allow me to go, I'm not general or your servant anymore and I can travel freely now with my Imoutou without the troublesome obligation of caring for you. As long as you lie low, Soo Won can't lay a hand on you, either. Let's go, Imoutou".

When Hak turned his back, Kayano rises from her seat "alright".

One more time, Yona halted him with stretching her hand to the side while blocking his way. She refused to move when Hak told her to move, so Hak was pushing her down. Kayano covered her mouth before her jaw dropped as she saw her brother caught Yona's hand.

"…or perhaps you'll pay with your body?"

Yona narrowed her eyebrows "…I don't have anything to give you".

"it's nice to see you understand… Now, go back…", Hak let her hand's go and pushed her back, passed her "Sayonara, princess Yona".

Yona's eyes widened. She grabbed the hem of Hak's robe and shouted "however, I do want you?! Give yourself to me, Hak?!".

Hak stunned, he staring down at Yona for a while.

"what the hell?! You are… incredibly selfish", Hak slumped, sat on the ground and scratching his head "argh, damn it… it's so annoying…".

" _okay, I'm shipping them"_ , Kayano clapped her hand, smiling brightly "and in the end, we have the princess as the winner?!".

"oh, shut up, Kayano?!", Hak turned his head "You're sounds so childish sometimes".

"the decision on your hand, Onii-sama. It's up to you, let the princess come with us or not".

Hak sighed, lifting his head and grinned "you win, princess".

Suddenly, from behind, they heard the string of bow pulling slowly "…H…ak…".

Hak flinched when he found Mundok pointed his bow to him "Gah! Old Man!".

"call me Grandpa!".

Hak lifted one his palms to Mundok's direction "you're here this whole time!?".

"I have been listening for your repeated insults towards the princess… what were you thinking?!".

Kayano held Mundok back "Grandpa, put your bow already!?".

"Mundok! I was looking for you!".

If not because of Yona, maybe Mundok would really shoot Hak with his bow.

After Mundok told them to looking for the priest and didn't forget that the Wind Tribe would stand against whoever their enemy when Yona and his grandchildren seeking for help and support them, Kayano hugged him "don't worry too much, Grandpa… no matter how far apart we are, we will always be your family and our heart will always connected with unseen bond".

Mundok broke into tears when he was hugging her back "may God protect you all, child".

From far distance, the blonde-haired man stood on the tree branch, watching the group departing from Fuuga "so… it's begin…".

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

 _Any of you can guess who is the blonde here? I thought you guys know the answer already... Let me make one thing clear here, the relationship between Kayano and Hak was only platonic love, not romance_


	6. I Hear Your Voice on The Fateful Cliff

**.**

 **Chapter 6 – I Hear Your Voice on The Fateful Cliff**

 **.**

* * *

Yona rested her head on her palms "Hak, are you looking at something?".

"nothing. That old man…", Hak lifted his hand just in front of his eyebrow to halting the sunrise for a while when he tried to looking his surroundings spesifically "how does he expect us to find a person who we don't even know the location of?".

Kayano explained "from long time ago, the priest lived in the palace shrine and worked closely with the country's politics. After the priest left the castle because Lord Yu Hon oppressed him, the priest lives quietly in a place away from the population".

Yona wondered about the path she should take while she just wanted to make every effort she can to live "he's secluded from populated areas, so we came here to look, but… this doesn't look like a place where people can live in the first place".

"well, if the princess lived here, she would probably tumble off a cliff right away, but… I thought others could manage to live somehow if they're near the river. Ah, Kayano aside because she is dependable woman who can take care of herself".

"shut up", Yona tried to hit him on his head, despite missed "but in mountains as cold as these? And I don't understand why is the priest living on the place like this…".

"the Northern land that the fire tribe controls is even more barren. Nobody bothers with this place, so it may surprisingly be a fine place to live. Remembering how Lord Yu Hon threatened and tried to get rid of the priest, no wonder if they exiled theirselves", Kayano turned her head down to the cliff side to looking under the cliff "there's some people who chose to live a life alone or exiled theirselves because of some reason, right? Maybe because they thought it's the best for theirselves and their surroundings, like to avoiding the village's crowd or didn't want to infect others in case that people possessed some incurable illness or epidemic disease".

" _I'm sick… I live by myself so I don't infect others"_.

"huh?", Kayano turned her head back and forth, trying to find the source of the voice but nothing.

"what's wrong?", Hak pulled Kayano closer to him and Yona "don't get too close to the cliff side, you'll fall if your leg slipped and it's not funny".

Yona asked "do you find something?".

"it's not that, but I thought I heard a voice… woman's voice… but she's not here".

"again? Don't tell us even if you find something", Hak told Yona (because Yona asked him about what did he mean) that Kayano was the type of someone who able to see 'something', sort of from the other side like ghost or spirit "she is even able to heard something, in case they're whispering a thing to her and she has been experiencing this thing since she was a child. I just knew about this when you're asking me to sleep with you that night because of ghost".

Kayano lifted one hand "and I don't find ghost or something similar of those at that time, if the princess wonder about it".

Yona surprised "so that's why you're asking me and Hak to wait outside after I told you two about the ghost?! Why did you only tell me that you only wanted to cleaning my room?!".

"if Kayano told the princess the truth about herself, wouldn't it make the princess more afraid than before?", Kayano covered her mouth when giggling at the fond memories "even if it was good for my Onii-sama after that, right?".

Yona didn't heard Kayano's last sentence and she tilted her head "hm? What did you say just now, Kayano?".

Kayano smiled innocently "nothing?!".

After that, when Hak swung his Tsu Quan Dao while asking Kayano and Yona about the sleeping spot and Yona said something bluntly which made Hak flinging his Tsu Quan Dao by surprise. It made Kayano holding back her laughter hardly but she surprised when Hak cornered Yona on the mountain side after said he might doing a few naughty things.

Kayano cleared her throat "don't forget, I'm still here, too… at least, do it where I can't see…".

Hak shushed her "Imoutou, don't you realize that?".

Kayano nodded her head and got closer to them, shielding Yona with standing behind Yona with her back faced on Yona's back "of course, so… princess, don't let go of us".

Yona's eyes widened when she saw the Fire Tribe soldiers appeared and attacked them.

"Kayano, take the princess and get down?!", Hak instructed as he swinging his Tsu Quan Dao to the coming troops.

Kayano followed Hak's instruction, she pushing Yona to crouching on the ground. When several of Fire Tribe soldiers came near to them from Kayano's front, she quickly take a blowgun from her inner pocket and blowed the blowgun, shooting the stun which landed on the forehead of nine soldier which collapsing to the ground on five second. Kayano smirked as she saw several of Tae Jun's man step backwards surprisingly, maybe because they didn't expect if the healer in front of them was able to using a weapon but as Mundok's adopted grandchildren of Wind Tribe Clan, of course Kayano must learned how to using a weapon as well despite her weak body to protecting herself when she wasn't able to defending on someone else or for help her comrade at the time like this. She learned Ganshinjutsu as her main ability of 18 martial arts which she learned the point of human's vein inside human's body and she using 'needle' as her main weapon. A single needle was enough for her to killing people if she want.

"what? Do you think I'm only weak healer who even isn't able to defend on myself? So naïve…".

Hak smirked, pointing one of his thumbs up "that's cool, Imoutou".

"as expected from Son Mundok's Grandchildren, looks like Thunder Beast and Silver Needle in good health, huh?".

Yona, Kayano and Hak turned their head. They found Tae Jun standing in front of his subordinates and started speaking about himself who had been waiting for this time for this moment a long time which ignored by the three.

"look, princess, Imoutou, there's so much natural beauty".

Yona simply nodded when Kayano rested her head on her palms "that's right, even the bird above chirping like agreed with us".

Tae Jun surprised "WAIT, WHAT?! How can you be enjoying the scenery while I'm in the middle of talking to you?!".

Kayano mocked him "are you that important to talking with? I don't think so".

Hak nodded his head in agreement and clasped his hand "good word, Imoutou".

This time, Tae Jun teared up which made one of his subordinates giving a dry handkerchief to him "you're completely ignoring me!".

"oh, what? You were talking to us? I'm not a 'General' right now and I'm not called 'Son' either".

Along with Hak, Kayano bowed her head a little "so do I, I'm not Royal Healer again and I'm not called 'Son' either, so we're really sorry".

Tae Jun surprised, but after Hak confirmed that both he and Kayano left the Wind Tribe and they were just the wandering traveler who has nothing to do with the Wind Tribe, Tae Jun didn't waver and he didn't care about the Wind Tribe anyway since his purpose from the first place was only killed Hak and retrieved Kayano and Yona "actually, Lord Soo Won deplored your resignation and he hoped you can come back to Hiryuu Castle, Lady Kayano".

Kayano stiffened, but she hadn't taken aback "I thought I had made it crystal clear, I won't come back to the Castle as long as Onii-sama's name isn't cleared yet, ever?!".

"unfortunately, Lady Kayano… but if you stands in my way for retrieve the princess, I'll eliminate you as well", Tae Jun raised his sword and pointed his sword to where Hak swinging his Tsu Quan Dao while carrying Yona as Kayano blowing the stun of her blowgun while standing back to back "don't give them time to rest! Stop them!".

With Hak pulled Yona's wrist while running away, Kayano who ran behind Yona dodging flying arrow pointed to them.

When she saw Yona stumbled, a single arrow shot to her which landing on Hak's back because he crouched to shielding Yona before that arrow hit her.

Kayano gasped when she helping to pulling the arrow out "Onii-sama!? This arrow…".

Hak cut her off "get on my back, Kayano!? Now!?".

When Kayano did what Hak ordered, Hak wrapped his hand around Yona's waist before using his Tsu Quan Dao to leapt beside and landed on the other side of the mountain cliff above them before running away.

One of Tae Jun's soldier amazed by Hak's action because he was able to jump to the other side of the mountain cliff while carrying two woman "amazing".

"don't admire him! Go after him!".

Hak asked Kayano and Yona hiding theirselves inside the cave covered by the bushes "Kayano, hide here and protect the princess, I'll get rid of them and I'll be right back as soon as possible, okay?".

"Onii-sama, but your injury…".

"don't fret about it now", Hak turned his back and disappeared behind the bushes.

"Kayano, he was injured protecting me… I…".

"don't blame yourself, princess. What make me concerns right now, because the arrow hit his back earlier was poisoned", Kayano felt the sharp gasp from Yona. She clenched her fist before turning her head to Yona and smiled "princess, hide here, and… please stay perfectly still. I'll help him and come back here immediately".

With that, Kayano came after Hak while Yona left behind, hiding herself on the cave.

.

"what I told you before to hide and protect the princess?!", Hak slashed two soldiers who charging to his direction from back and forth "why did you come out, you idiot?!".

Kayano stood back to back with Hak, long needle on both her hand "the one who pushing himself too hard for battle here is the only one who idiot, stupid Onii-sama?!".

When they heard a soldier screaming before falling from above, they lifted their up and surprised when they looking up where Yona confronting Tae Jun. Hak swung his Tsu Quan Dao and ran to where Yona stood, eager to approaching him but when Hak staggering which Kayano realized as the impact of the poison hit him earlier, Hak slashed by one of soldier and fell backwards.

"Onii-sama?!".

"Kayano?! Watch out?!".

When Kayano looked behind as Yona instructed, a soldier was about to swinging his sword to her. She prepared herself with her long needle for the incoming attack but the attack never came as that soldier collapsed in front of her, an arrow landed on his nape.

Kayano realized this from before but she ignoring this thing because she thought it was only her imagination. She didn't know why, but with the archery collapsed one by one and the soldier in front of her who lost his life after hit by arrow on his nape, she realized there was someone unseen helping them to get rid their enemy, helped them to running away _"but who?"_.

"HAK?!".

Kayano gasped, she turning her head and found Hak grabbed the side of the cliff, nearli falling to the bottom of the valley. Terror in her eyes, she took the sword from corpse in front of her and ran to get closer to him but Yona came first.

Yona came closer from the opposite direction of Kayano, swinging sword in her hand to threating a soldier who about to stab Hak's hand which grabbing the side of the cliff "get away?! Get away from Hak?!".

" _princess… what happen to her hair?!"_ , Kayano got herself together, the highest prioritize right now was helping Hak up before he fell from this cliff. She used her needle to paralyzing a couple soldier near Yona with stabbing her needle on the vein at their neck which made a couple soldier unable to moving their body when Yona tried to pulling Hak from the cliff.

Hak shouted despite his own state made him ready to lost conscious whenever it could "you stupid idiot!? Run away! This is impossible for you. Hurry and get as far away as you can…".

"no! never! Hak… If you die, I won't forgive you!".

Kayano embedded sword in her hand on the ground beside her before helped Yona to pulling Hak. She wrapped her hand around Yona's waist and the other hand tried to pulling Hak "geez, both of you really such a pain… what would happen if I left both of you?".

Hak murmured, just above the whisper "Kayano… take the princess and run away… even with both of you, impossible…".

"it's because you're too heavy like a bear?! And don't tell me to run away with the princess or run away alone?!", Kayano cried, she put more strength to her hand "I won't left my family behind, ever?! Not only the princess who would never forgive you if you die here?!".

But the earth under three of them gave in, not only the cliff side where Hak's hand holding but the earth under Kayano and Yona collapsed as well. The three of them fell to the bottom of the valley.

Yona screamed and lost conscious first.

Hak wrapped his arm around her and stretched his arm to his side "Kayano?!".

"Onii-sama?!", Kayano stretched her arm to raise his arm, but she lowered her hand and shook her head after realized Hak's state. She only smiled when Hak's eyes widened "protect the princess".

Hak gritted his teeth, he wrapped his arm securely to protecting Yona but he screamed as he saw Kayano's head collided with the fallen stone from the cliff "Kayano?!".

After her head collided with the fallen stone, Kayano lost conscious before everything turned dark for Hak.

* * *

It was weird, even if she fell from the cliff, she wasn't feel afraid at all. Instead of feeling pain or lonely in the middle of this darkness, she felt something warm wrapping itself around her body securely, like wrapped by the light of the sun which always protecting her even in the darkest night.

" _no… Kaya… no…?!"_.

" _that voice… father? No, that voice… godfather fairy?!"_ , Kayano gasped and she quickly opened her eyes, but waking up so abruptly made her head pounding and she winced "ouch?!".

She looked around, breathing slowly as she leaned her back to the tree. She confused about how could she barely injured even if she fell from that high cliff. Not to mention the miracle that she was able to survive, she was supposed to gravely injured after fell from such high place. Her eyes widened when remembered about what happened the last time and her minds full of the state of Hak and Yona right now. Ignoring her own state, she rises from her seat and ran till she found unconscious Hak was hugging unconscious Yona on the riverbank.

A strawberry-blonde haired boy who found them before her, munching his apple "…what a pain. A couple of people… have kicked the bucket".

"no way…", she whispered before she ran to them and passed by the strawberry-blonde guy who stood near them "ONII-SAMA?!".

After slided her hair behind her ear, she checked his vital, clinging her ear to his chest before she sat, crying because she relieved, she still found the sign of life from him and she was really grateful for that "…still alive…".

She quickly wiped her tears and after made sure Yona was still alive, she moved to pulling Hak and Yona out from the river.

The strawberry-blonde grasped her wrist "wait, your own head bleeding as well?!".

She rubbed her temple and winced before she found her own blood on her palms. Oh, right, her head collided with that fallen stone when she fell to the bottom of the vallef from that cliff "oh? Yes, I am…".

With concern and surprise on his voice, he confused "and you don't realize it?! Don't you feel the pain?".

"maybe I've just… distracted?", Kayano wrapped her head with her usual white ivory muffler to holding the bleeding on her head before she pulled her sleeve which she tied with the ribbon at her shoulder "whatever?! I must tend to their injuries first?!".

"wait, you can't do that with this situation?! calm down?!".

"how can I calm down if Onii-sama is dying in front of my eyes?! I must tend on his injury as soon as possible?!".

"what I means, you can't tend to them on this riverbank especially if you don't have the medicine supply like the herbs or medicine tools, right? Let's take them to my house and you can tend to their wounds, it's not far from here and your injury must tended as well".

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

 _Silver Needle was Kayano's nickname since she pointed as one of Royal Healer of Hiryuu Castle. Something happened before that which make her got that moniker. Just wait and see, I'll reveal about it soon when there's a chance. About her usual white ivory muffler, Kayano always using that muffler since that muffler given by Hak to her (look at chapter 2 of this story if you forgot it)._


	7. Voice of God on The Fateful Valley

**.**

 **Chapter 7 – Voice of God on The Fateful Valley**

 **.**

* * *

When I sang and sauntering the woods while munching my apple, I found a couple unconscious on the riverbank "…what a pain. A couple of people… have kicked the bucket".

"no way…".

I heard someone whispered behind and found a teenager girl who has brown hair and brown eyes. She wore white ivory muffler that wrapped around her neck and brown kimono that I thought as Wind Tribe's style but I surprised because she ran to the unconscious couple on the riverbank and passed by me with such speed despite her head bleeding "Onii-sama?!".

I furrowed my eyebrow _"Onii-sama? That's why she ignoring her own injuries?"_.

After brushed her hair behind her ear, she checked his vital, clinging her ear to his chest before she sat back, crying because she still found the sign of life from him "…still alive…".

She quickly wiped her tears and after made sure the girl was still alive as well, when she moved to pulling the unconscious couple out from the river, I grasped her wrist because her bleeding was really terrible "wait, your own head bleeding as well?!".

She rubbed her temple and winced before she found her own blood on her palms "oh? Yes, I am…".

Once again, I surprised because she didn't realize it before I mentioning about it "and you don't realize it?! Don't you feel the pain?".

"maybe I've just… distracted?", she wrapped her head with her white ivory muffler to holding the bleeding on her head before she pulled her sleeve which she tied with the ribbon at her shoulder "whatever?! I must tend to their injuries first?!".

With that state? Are you kidding? That's' what I thought when she wanted to tend to her brother and the girl injuries, so I held her back "wait, you can't do that with this situation?! calm down?!".

She struggled to let my hand go of her wrist, she was strong enough for a girl "how can I calm down if Onii-sama is dying in front of my eyes?! I must tend on his injury as soon as possible?!".

"what I mean, you can't tend to them on this riverbank especially if you don't have the medicine supply like the herbs or medicine tools, right? Let's take them to my house and you can tend to their wounds, it's not far from here and your injury should be tended as well".

I've just wanted to asking her to stay here because I wanted to asking Ik-Su to help me bringing that man (with that big body of him, no way only I and this girl managed to drag him). Heck, one more time I surprised by her. She was **alone** able to picked up her brother. She hoisted her brother on her back, wrapping the unconscious man's arm around her shoulder before asking me to show the way to my house and carry her other friend. I carried unconscious red-haired girl in wonder and watched from behind, how can that brown-haired girl carrying her brother that bigger than her body even if it was more looked like she was dragging him because their height body difference.

And God Damn, this girl really has gotten such some passion. Despite her own body injured, she was able to tended on her brother's grief injuries. Well, since that girl focused on her brother, I tended to red-haired girl's injuries and prepared to what would come. As I predicted, she was too focused to her brother's condition till she forgot her own condition. After she was sure all of her brother's injuries had patched, she collapsed to the side, lost consciousness.

I wonder if she fell from the cliff too or not, since she only has the injury on her head, other than bruises on her leg or arm. Her injuries not that bad compared to her friend and her brother, but her bleeding from her head had made her lost a lot of blood. She has a fever, it because she overdid it even after getting hurt.

* * *

Where is this? So dark and lonely…

"…princess Yona has died".

When I opened my eyes, approaching where the light was, I found Soo Won speaking with Tae Jun which Tae Jun told Soo Won that I, princess Yona and Hak Onii-sama had fallen from the cliff. I saw how shocked Soo Won who simply asking Tae Jun to rest at the castle before attending his coronation tomorrow, which made Tae Jun begged to punished and the man named Keishuk held him back. I saw Soo Won grabbed the locks of princess Yona's red hair, he clenching her hair and closed the door of his room. He leaned his back on the door behind him, slumped before leaning his head on the door, covering his eyes with his palm while whispering our name, one by one in the middle of his tears. My own tears fell without I realized it.

Why, Soo Won? If you're still fond of us, why are you doing that on that night? Why did you betray princess Yona and Hak Onii-sama?

" _don't cry …"_.

I felt something warm wrapping itself around my body, like wrapped by the light which always protecting me in the middle of the darkness. The same light with the one that had protected me on that cliff. When I turned my head behind, I found four different light with different color.

The White one yearned for something, like waiting for someone to come to its light, determination and courage like the mountain that couldn't broke apart.

The Blue one shined contemplatively in the middle of darkness, like the moonlight on the sky at the night, so gentle yet lonely.

The Green one shined so bright, full of joy and free like soaring on the sky, the scent of sea come along with the wind.

The Yellow one, warm ray of the sunshine, it's like brightening up my feeling and soothing me even in the darkest night just being around its.

I wonder why I know the light were the guy, even if I never met with them? But why… why I felt like I missed him so much and I wanted to meet him again?

"because he is so dear for you, Kayano".

I turned my head, only to found girl that around my age or rather older than me. At first, I thought her as my mother because she's resemble with her but the I realized, she wasn't my mother "who are you?".

"your old self…", she put her forefinger in front of her mouth and smiled "just wait and see, after you're continuing your journey, when the time come to revealed, you'll remember all about your memory… memory about me, your old self, the reason of your being in this world and your duty as the Dragon Priestess… otherwise, it's no use for us to begging for the Dragon God, to come back here, to the world…".

"what do you mean?", before I even got the answer, she disappeared "wait?!".

" _no… Kayano?"_.

I opened my eyes, fully awake this time, and I found Hak Onii-sama sat beside me, looking down to me.

* * *

Hak smirked as he wiped her tears "morning, sleeping beauty~ what are you dreaming of till you're crying? Do you have a nightmare?".

Kayano's jaw opened and closed like the fish tried to get oxygen out of the water. She wrapped her arm around Hak's shoulder and hugged him, crying hard "Baka Onii-sama?! You've scared me to death?!".

Like a child, after that Kayano refused to let him go, clinging to him while crying hard as if her life depended on him.

Hak sighed, stroking her back and her head "hey, I'm alive… sorry for scared you…".

Hak felt Kayano still has a bit warm, he touching her forehead "your head still hurt? Your fever still hasn't fully gone yet…".

As usual, Kayano only shook her head and smiled "I'm fine, Onii-sama… how do you feel? Are you feeling well to wake up?".

Yona sat beside them, pointing to Hak with pout on her face "he even wandered around outside to looking for his weapon last night?! I've scared because he's gone when I awake?!".

Yun added with irritated tone "and he's eating my mochi as he please".

Kayano pulled his lobe "what I always told you to not overdid it?".

Hak caressed his lobe before his face turned into scowled "I believe that's my line, Kayano…".

Yun said from outside "say the one who overdid it with and collapsed after tended on his injuries because ignoring her own injuries?".

And Hak yelled at her "why didn't you take my hand when we fell from the cliff?! You're the one who overdid it, you mororn?!".

"eeh? But if I took your hand when we fell, you would protect me and the princess with using your body to receive the brunt, right? your body has sustained the most grief injuries, how could I take you hand at that time if I knew your injuries would be aggravated because of that?!".

When Kayano and Hak picked up the fight between sister and brother again, Yona was looking for Ik-Su. She found Ik-Su sitting on the side of cliff before the beautiful lake and waterfall. After Yun, Hak and Kayano arrived, Ik-Su told them about the prophecy. The Four Dragon Warrior from the Myth of Kouka's Founding Nation.

"the Legend of how the country was created… what does it have to do with me?".

Ik-Su explained the answer of her question "but at this rate… Hak will die".

Kayano and Yona gasped, of course they didn't want that happened. Not again. For Yona who didn't want to lost someone again and for Kayano who has the hard deal with the death. When Yona asked him about what to do, Ik-Su suggested her to found other comrade, the Four Dragon Warrior. Yona's eyes sparkled because excited but Hak said that they're just a legend.

Kayano on the same side with Hak this time "wait, High-Priest!? People like that may not exist, even if they do, there's a possibility they won't side with us, right?".

"they will, because that's what the meaning of your being here…", Ik-Su lifted one his hand to Kayano "that's one of your duty to help princess Yona to gathering the Four Dragon Warrior as the Dragon Priestess, Lady Kayano".

Yona and Hak turned their head to Kayano "…EH?!".

Kayano waved her hand "wait, I'm only a human who have no special power?!".

Hak pointed his thumb to Ik-Su "have no special power my ass… this time I'm on the same side with the high-priest, because I know your power... Just count how many time we've passed the danger and we've survived because of your instinct? What if it was not only instinct, but sort of the prophecy of future?".

"I think it isn't quite right if it called as the prophecy of future, it's just my instinct".

"I know your power as The Dragon Priestess isn't fully awakened and it's still enigmatic for you, but by the time passed, you'll understand… the reason of your being here and your fate would take you to the path where you should walk", Ik-Su turned his head to Yona "I think it wasn't just a miracle, but fate that led you here… however, the heavens can only show you the path to take. Whether you walk that path is up to you".

.

On that night, Kayano pulled Hak back to the hut, helped by Yona after she found them talking with Ik-Su "Onii-sama?! Go to sleep?! You aren't fully healed?! By the way, what are you two talking with the priest?".

Hak answered, sounds boring "he is asking us to take Yun with us on our journey".

Kayano blinked, but not surprised "oh? That's good idea… because if it's only me to take care everything from being healer till caretaker, my hand would busy remembering how troublesome both of you as troublemaker".

"shut it, Imoutou".

"Kayano, you're so mean?!", Yona whined before remembering one thing "but, are you alright?".

"my head only pounding a little, that's it".

Yona waved her hand "not that, I mean… about what the priest told you…".

"oh, about it… I'm not too thinking about it, even if I should say, I'm surprised a little… but since my biological father possessed the priesthood on his vein and blood, I'm not that confused if his ability run in my vein".

Hak sighed in relieved "you're really calm, as usual"

Kayano smiled back to him, turning her back with hand on her hip "I'm used to this sort of thing since I was a child, remember? I'm not the type who would give up or depressed if not because of something big or heavy?!".

Hak smirked, lifted one his hand "that's my brave girl".

Kayano tossed her hand to Hak's before asking them to back to the hut quickly "let's sleep, I think I'll asking the High Priest tomorrow of how using my ability and how to find the Four Dragon, so both of you just need to thinking about how to asking Yun to come with us".

.

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

 _Finally, Yun and Ik-Su appeared?! And Kayano's identity as Dragon Priestess revealed a bit!? I'll explain about Kayano's old self later~ just wait and see._


	8. Family Bond

**.**

 **Chapter 8 – Family Bond**

 **.**

* * *

Kayano was about to carrying the dry clothes in basket that taken by Yun who scolding her for not rested her body properly and dragged her back to home. Kayano thanked him for washing her bloodied ivory muffler that became clean like before. When they were back to the hut, Yun even prepared new clothes for Yona because her clothes had ripped after fell from the cliff. Hak's blue clothes and Kayano's brown kimono still can repaired with a little mending, though. Yona excited and thanked Yun for make interesting unusual clothes. After that, Yona turned her head around to looking for something before she took the axe.

"I want to repairing the cut of my hair?!".

"with that?!".

Kayano giggled at that "let me cut your hair, princess".

"really? Thank you, Kaya…", Yona gasped as her surpriseness cut off her word, she was pointing her forefinger to Kayano who just came inside "what happens with your head?!".

"that's a quite rude question, princess…".

Shocked, Hak shouted at her when he popped his head inside "Imoutou?! what happens with your head?!".

"oh, please?! Both of you just the same?! the right question is, what happens with my hair, right?", Kayano swung her hand around her brown lock that only reaching her shoulder now "the last time my hair this short was when I'm still a child, though… but this make me feels refreshen-up. Is this bad?".

Hak patted her head, ruffling her hair "no, you're still my cute Imoutou, but honestly I would prefer it if your hair still long like before".

"Onii-sama?! Don't make my hair become tangled!? hey, wait!? don't run like that!? Your injuries still…", Kayano protested and shouted when Hak ran away outside, only to slapped her forehead when Hak's shadow no longer could be seen "gosh… he is too healthy for someone who just gravely injured and dying!?".

"it must be troublesome to have that kind of Onii-sama…", Yun narrowed his eye in a pity before asking Kayano to sit behind Yona "when you're cutting princess's hair, I'll cut your hair to repair the cut".

So here, when Kayano cut Yona's hair, Yun cut Kayano's hair, only to repair the cut. When they'd done with cutting hair, Yona and Kayano crouched themselves in front of Yun while listening Yun who speaking about Ik-Su. Realized double of a couple large round orc stared to him, Yun blushed before distracting himself with both girl, carrying the basket of herbs and going outside.

"a-anyway! Best you hurry and leave if you're going on your journey! I don't have time to deal with you guys problem's".

Yona and Kayano exchanged a glance before they nodded their head. With that, they were coming to speaking with Ik-Su about this.

Kayano told Ik-Su about their decision "we don't want to break apart a family. We won't take Yun with us on our journey despite you asked us to take Yun along with us".

Yona nodded her head in agreement "unless Yun himself who say he's going with us, we won't take him along with us".

"…I see", Ik-Su bowed his head "I'm sorry, I should have asked him".

Kayano and Yona popped their head, only to find Yun cornered Ik-Su on the wall before Yun who pissed off, leaving him and walking away to the cliff side in front of the waterfall above the lake. Kayano, Hak and Yona watched them from the distance and smiled when teary-eyes Yun patted crying Ik-Su's head.

Before they went, Hak asked Ik-Su if he knew or have the clue about where the Four Dragons were. Since those who have inherited the blood of the Dragons have been scattered and each live their own lives now, tracking their specific locations is difficult.

Hak and Yun shouted in unison "well that's annoying!".

Ik-Su opened the map and pointed the place near the border, on Earth Tribe which they will need to cross near the Fire Tribe and the Capital City "beside, there's Lady Kayano who come with you guys. She would able to become your guide if her power was fully awakened".

"but still, I don't know how to use my power and I even don't know what kind of my power".

"like other Oracle, it's the prophecy that you can hear by the Voice of God or you can see with your dream or sort of future vision. Needn't too upset about how to use your power, just get along with it and by the time passed, you'll understand it yourself".

* * *

Kayano frowned, thinking hard "hm… the priest said that, but somehow I'm still feel uneasy… I wanted to be useful".

"you're not changed at all, Imoutou", Hak ruffled her hair "at least, you can help me to fight and heal me".

Kayano ran away, chasing after Hak "moo, even if I told you not to mess up my hair!?".

On their halfway for searching Hakuryuu village, Yona asked Hak to teach her swordmanship "I want to capable of repelling anybody who comes and attacks".

Hak trailed off "…princess, can you kill a person?".

Yona disable to said that she was able to kill someone, but at least she still wanted to learn it for seld-defense and create an opening to get away.

"the martial arts, huh… surely you'll need it", Kayano depended Yona this time, she pointing her forefinger to his chest "if it was only you and me who able to fighting back the soldier, we will get in the trouble like before".

"Kayano, which side you're standing?".

Kayano sighed "Onii-sama, we have our deal about killing people, yes, we know it already, but the princess's protection is different matter because with you teaching her martial arts, it means more than just her 'being able to using the weapon or not', it means protection for princess herself when we can't protect her, right?".

Hak rolled his eyes "that's maybe right, but…".

Kayano crossed her hand before her chest "you have the deal of killing people in order to keep your life and protect those precious to you. I have the deal of killing people as the healer which I'll heal whoever they are and fighting back in order to keep my life save because if I died, who would heal those injured on the battle? And as the healer, I've the deal with death since a long time ago. If I weren't able to keep my patient's life, it would mean I've had kill them".

Hak patted her head before turned his head to the side "we have the deal about this matter before when we agreed to become princess's bodyguard and healer, Kayano… let me do all the fighting as the warrior, and you do your job as the healer. Let me be the one who staining my hand with the blood of killing people, because you're a healer… your hand isn't for killing people, but for keep them from the death and helping them to survive… at first, if not because of that incident, I won't agree about you learning martial arts, right? since it's your choice and you said it's pure for your self-defense, I can't help it but with the princess is the different matter".

Kayano closed her eyes before she opened her eyes in determination "I'm still remember what Grandpa said, the first time I learned martial arts… in the end, the one who can protect and help ourselves only ourselves. We can't protect her all the times, right? besides I understand her feeling. After you barely died after we fell from the cliff, of course she wouldn't want to be only protected. Neither I nor princess want to lose you, since you're the precious person to us. Let her help you like I did, will you?".

"like Kayano said, I don't want only protected by both of you. I wanted to able to protect myself and if I could, I would protect you and Kayano like both of you always did for me. So let me learn the martial arts".

Kayano pulled her into her embrace "that's why I love you, princess~".

Yona giggled as she hugged her back "and that's why I love you too, Kayano~".

"both of you, really… fine", Hak scratched his head before give the quiver fulfilled with arrow and a bow on his back to Yona "well then, take this".

Yona pouted when Hak refused to give her sword and mentioned that he would only give her bow and arrow for now "just a bow?".

Hak frowned "princess, his majesty Il never let you touch weapons. Right now, I'm going against his majesty's command. Please think carefully about why his majesty hated weapons".

Kayano watched in silence how Yona tightened her grip to the bow. With that, they continued the journey. When they have the time, Hak would teach her the bow. That morning, Yun gave advice to Yona for not being half-hearted on using weapon because that's better not using it rather than using it half-heartedly. Kayano agreed with Yun about this, because she has warned by Mundok to thinking carefully for using weapon. Those innocences who even can't use weapon properly just like the children who playing with the knife without the child even know the meaning of using the knife.

Kayano blowed the heat from her breakfast "it would be different matter if you were able to kill people".

"did you even able to kill someone, Kayano?".

"the first time I killed people is when I try to protect Onii-sama 3 years ago… Since then, after Onii-sama and I made a deal about killing people, I just killed people as 'Healer'. There are only two choices for me as a Healer, 'killing' or 'saving' my patients. If my patient survived, then I saved its life but if I failed to save my patient, I might as well have killed them indirectly", Kayano smiled sadly, the slight of bitterness showing on her eyes "which that's one of reasons about why I have a hard deal with the death…".

After finished their breakfast, they kept walking and walking, till Hak asking Yun and Kayano to go on ahead.

Yun nodded his head "hurry it up, okay? We'll be arriving at the place Ik-Su told us about soon".

Kayano grinned before calling him "Onii-sama, don't become the wolf on the halfway, okay?".

Hak shouted back "Kayano?! You're really the bold one?! How can you say that way about your own brother?!".

Kayano giggled as she left Hak and Yona, going further with Yun. From yesterday, Kayano was able to felt the sense of displeasure slightly from Yun.

"Yun, are you mad to us or are you uncomfortable because it felt like forced to come with us by Ik-Su?".

Yun barely stumbled and he raised his eyebrow when turned his attention back to Kayano. Like Hak said, Kayano really bold "nothing… I mean, it's not like that… I just…".

"ah, don't misunderstand?!", Kayano waved her hand "what I mean… of course, we were helped by your presence on our journey, but besides maybe this will be a dangerous journey, I feel bad if you have to come with us by force or feel uncomfortable while traveling with us. That is all".

After scratched his neck, Yun sighed "it's not that… like I said before back then to the princess, you and your brother still fell asleep at that time, but I hate the King and his family. I can't help it but feel that royalty family like princess, or a noble like you and your brother is a troublesome… not to mention that I'm still wondering about how can you and your brother aren't particularly similar despite you're really close with your brother. I don't have a sibling, so I don't know what's it like to have a brother".

Kayano covered her mouth before she burst out into laughter.

Yun startled, before shouted with blushing face as if he said something funny "what's the funny, Kayano?!".

"because you're cute, Yun", Kayano giggled as she wiped her tears before she clarified what Yun said before with sweet sincere smile on her face "you know, of course I and Hak Onii-sama didn't particularly similar, because we aren't sibling. Kayano and Hak Onii-sama only adopted grandchildren of Wind Tribe's Elder, Son Mundok. We even doubt about our status before adopted by Elder Mundok because we didn't think that our status as high as a noble. Hak Onii-sama never talking about this, neither Grandpa Mundok, so we didn't know about Hak Onii-sama's parents. Kayano only the daughter of couple that ever working on Hiryuu Castle till their death. My biological father is soldier and my biological mother is healer. Kayano didn't too remember about her own father, she is too young when her father died but she could remember about the sadness when she knew that she wouldn't be able to meet him again. About Kayano's mother, she asked Elder Mundok to take me to Fuuga and searching adopted parents for me because we have no relative anymore. Instead, Grandpa Mundok adopted Kayano as his adopted granddaughter".

Yun turned his head in shameful "…I'm sorry".

Kayano waved her hand, she knew Yun didn't mean it at all beside it can't be help since he didn't know "why are you say sorry, Yun? It's okay. Kayano never mind about it at all, besides she is glad to have other family like Hak Onii-sama and Grandpa Mundok. Not to mention the kids at Fuuga who younger than Kayano and Hak Onii-sama really energetic. They would always hound at Kayano and Hak Onii-sama to playing with them. With adopted by Grandpa, I know that Family Bond can tied along those who sincerely love their family each other, not only because related by blood. You and Ik-su also have family ties like that, right?".

"what's the deal with third-person talking way? And you're a quite talkative…", Yun chuckled with blushing face as he going further, looking around where their surroundings become fogged "it's become rather hard to see. Are we near the village already?".

Kayano realized the glints of something come from above, fast and small, possibly the arrow. She quickly took off her muffler while yanked Yun behind her before dodging the upcoming arrow with swinging her muffler to the front "Yun, watch out?!".

Yun amazed by Kayano's way to dodging arrow, so the muffler has that function?

Kayano smirked as she saw Yun's reaction over her shoulder "surprised? This muffler isn't ordinary muffler, it is made of steel thread, woven by one of the blacksmiths in my homeland, Fuuga".

Yun's eyes turned become sparkling "it's cool?! how can he woven it… wait, how did you can get it?".

Kayano's mouth pulled into straight line "…actually, this muffler ripped off once and Grandpa brought this to repaired by the blacksmith to be my weapon".

Yun raised his eyebrow "what kind of the grandfather who asked the blacksmith to re-weave his granddaughter's ripped muffler with steel thread to be used as the weapon of his granddaughter?".

Kayano straightened her position "stay behind me, Yun. Looks like we welcomed by rude villager here…".

They heard sound of some people who asking them to leave but Kayano refused. When Kayano prepared herself for upcoming attack, which they heard afterwards was just a series of screaming of pain due to being dropped by the invisible enemy. Kayano and Yun baffled about what had happened. Not long after that, Yona and Hak arrived here. After Hak swung his Tsu Quan Dao for clearing the fog away with just one swing, they saw a bunch of white-haired man cladded in white-robe man who bounded on the tree, with their weapon rested a meter from the tree where they had bounded safely.

Yun made a funny look when pointing the bounded bunch "…Kayano, looks like they're supposed to catch us before, right?".

Kayano nodded her head "yep".

Yun lifted his head to Kayano "so why are they bounded safely on the tree?".

Kayano shook her head "I don't know, too".

One of the bounded man told them that they're attacked by someone who bounded they here, and one of them thought that he felt like he caught a glimpse of the streak of yellow strand from the corner of his eyes before he lost conscious after hit on the nape by their invisible attacker.

"could it be… my Godfather fairy?!", Kayano pulled Hak's robe before shook his body, shrieking with excited smile and sparkling eyes "Onii-sama, look what we have?! I said to you, that I've met him and he is really there, right?!".

Hak had known about Kayano's godfather fairy which she always told him since she was a child "hm, contemplated from what had happened all this time, could it be he is your guardian? Because he is only appearing himself in front of you or only when you're in danger".

Yun pointed out his point "why he didn't show himself in front of us, then?".

Kayano clenched her hand, poouting "ah, I wanted to meet him~ the last time I met him was when Kayano and Onii-sama caught on that incident…".

Hak chuckled as he patted Kayano's head "I believe you will if he willing to show himself in front of you soon".

After Hak made sure that the white-haired bunch cladded in white-robe wouldn't hurt them and let them led the way to their village (mostly because they'd seen Yona's red hair), they followed them to entering Hakuryuu Village.

Before they left, Kayano turned her back and yelled "godfather fairy, thank you very much?!".

Hak pulled her by her wrist "to whom you're yelling? Come on".

Kayano nodded her head, smiling when looking back behind before following her brother and friend to Hakuryuu Village.

The blonde hair whispered under his breath with smile carved on his face "you're welcome".

.

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

 _Mostly this story will take from Kayano's POV. I've planned to make a shipping between Kayano and our character but if you want to see some shipping between Kayano with the male chara here, you can suggest it to me, please leave review or PM me, which one the shipping you're want to._


	9. Entranced

**.**

 **Chapter 9 – Entranced**

 **.**

* * *

After told by the bearded man about Hakuryuu village's history and their situation, Yona & co. learned that they weren't welcomed the outsider that much and they weren't doubt to killing those intruders who dare to try sneaking inside their village. Yona who covered her hair because it was causing such a ruckus, stretching her hand to the front and sighing heavily. When Hak asked her about what she's wondering, Yona thinking back what the bearded man told them about Hakuryuu power.

"I came to borrow that kind of power, huh?".

Hak smirked, asking mockingly "are you giving up?".

Yona smirked back which make Hak stunned, she slipped both her hand beside his torso "Hak~".

Hak gasped and blushed because their proximity, but Yona pulled his dagger from his pocket "lend me your dagger".

Hak made a face as if he wanted to said that he didn't expect that, but Yon pivoted and pointed the dagger in front of him with slight challenged smile on her face "I made a decision, I'm not turning back, but if Hakuryuu doesn't want to do this then you'll need to train me all the more, Hak".

Kayano smiled when she saw Hak's smile, but she touched her head when she felt her head start to throbbing again.

Yun realized her gesture and blinked "what's wrong, Kayano?".

"ah, nothing".'

Hak didn't believe her "liar, you've became rather quiet. What's wrong?".

" _it's no use, Hak Onii-sama always perceptive…"_ , Kayano sighed before she smiled reassuringly, massaging her pounding head "really, it's nothing, Onii-sama… it's just my head… I've felt a bit dizzy, that's all…".

"let me see… your head hit by the fallen stone hard enough till you lost conscious, right?", Hak touched her forehead with his knuckles "at least, you've not caught the fever yet… but you're still a bit warm…".

Kayano grabbed both his wrist "and you've lost conscious when we fell from the cliff because lost too much blood as well, Onii-sama?!".

"hey, let me see?! I only want to check the injury on your head?!".

"I said I'm fine!? Nothing to fretting about!?".

Pointing his forefinger to Hak and Kayano who doing arm-wrestling with both their hand, Yun turned his head to Yona "…are they always like that?".

"they're really close, right?", Yona giggled before she told Yun about Kayano's weak body when they were still children "no wonder Hak became really overprotective to Kayano".

Kayano protested to Yona "don't say that?! I'm not that weak anymore, right?!".

"hey, woman over there!".

Because that voice mentioned 'woman', sort of their reflex, Yona and Kayano to turned their head to the source and as the wind revealed their face, Kija's eyes widened when he caught Yona's read hair _"…red hair?"_.

Suddenly, Kija felt his blood boiling and all of the blood inside his body flowing backwards as he grabbed the wrist of his right arm. He heard the voice inside his head.

.

 _Warriors of the Four Dragons!_

 _From now on, you are our other halves._

 _With Hiryuu as your master_

 _With The Dragon Priestess as your guide and savior_

 _Protect them, Cherish them and never betray them for the rest of your life!_

.

Kija screamed in pain and lost consciousness which made the villagers gathered around him. After Yun put his bag under Kija's head as the pillow, they waited him to wake up and not long after that, he woke up and bowed his head in front of Yona.

"I am the person who has inherited the blood of Hakuryuu from the ancient times. I have been waiting for you", Kija lifted his face, his eyes sparkling "my master".

After all of villagers bowed their head to Yona, all of them getting excited but what made them all confused after that, because Kija acknowledged Kayano as as his master, too.

"you must be wrong, I'm not your master. Are you sure, you're okay? Let me see…", Kayano sat in front of him to checking him again but when she touched his forehead with her right arm, she quickly pulled her arm back and grabbed her wrist as she felt her right arm aching so suddenly. She didn't mean to screaming at all, but because she can't stand with the burning pain on her right arm, as if her right arm burned by fire, so she can't help but yelp in pain.

"…what is this?", Hak grabbed Kayano's right arm and pulled her sleeve, revealing the sparkling white scale on his sister's right arm.

The sparkling white scale disappeared as the shadow of White Dragon floated to the Sky, leaving the mark like tatto of White Dragon on her right arm. Villagers of Hakuryuu village, Kija, Yun and Yona kneeled on the ground as they felt their leg gave way to their limp.

The White Dragon's shadow stared down to Kayano who hugged Hak while Hak wrapped his arm protectively around her "The Dragon Priestess, from now on you are our other halves. Half of our self would be shared with you as the Dragon Priestess. Guide my vessel in this world to fulfill his fate till come the time for each of our soul going back to the Heaven, with you as our savior".

After that White Dragon's shadow disappeared with turning back to Kayano's body, Kayano lost consciousness on Hak's arm.

* * *

I opened my eyes, to found myself in the middle of dark void, the world of nothing but silence and darkness. When I turned my head to where the light that starting enveloped my surroundings came from, I found my old self wept, kneeling before the Dragon God.

She looked so helpless, so fragile yet so beautiful. She's nothing but a woman in front of Dragon God.

With tears flooding her face, she lifted her face to the Dragon God _"please let me meet him and help him, Dragon God!? he has given everything to me yet nothing I can do for him?! I' m his wife and I wanted to save him, like he did to me?!"_.

Dragon God narrowed its eye, looking a pity on her _"fine, but with one condition…"_.

* * *

"Kayano?!", Hak patted her cheeks before touching her forehead with his knuckles "she's burning up… Yun?!".

When Yun checked upon Kayano, the Elder of Hakuryuu village murmured "The Dragon Priestess, like the White Dragon God told us through one of our ancestor".

Kija turned his head to the Elder of Hakuryuu village "do you know something about it, granny?".

The Elder asked them to come with her to Hakuryuu's house "let her rest here for tonight and we will explain what we know about The Dragon Priestess".

After Kayano laid down on the bed by Hak, Yun put the wet rags on her forehead. Yona, Hak and Yun sat beside her bedding. Not long after that, Kija came back with the Elder, some scroll on his hand.

On Hakuryuu village, on the night of Eve New Year where the night become the longest night at one year, they always have held spiritual ceremony to speak with their ancestor's spirit with let Hakuryuu on that generation being possessed by the spirit of their ancestor.

The Elder untied and read the scroll from 1.000 years ago "written on the ceremony 1.000 years ago, that year become different with before because the ancestor not possessed by our ancestor. Instead the White Dragon who showed itself in front of our ancestor, like what happened today in front of our eyes".

White Dragon God told his vessel that at the same time when King Hiryuu returned to this world, he would be accompanied by The Dragon Priestess. Half of the Dragon's vessel self, like its mind, its soul, its power, its heart, its presence and its feeling, all of that able to detected and felt by her as the Dragon Priestess.

"when our Ancestor asked the White Dragon God about the meaning of her being in this world, it only told him about that. Last, one of Dragon vessel would become the partner of her red-ribbon".

The last statement left them all baffled "…huh?".

The Elder grinned as she closed the scroll "it means, one of Four Dragon Warrior this generation, whether it would be Lord Hakuryuu or other Dragon Warrior will become her partner-life… her husband~".

Kija's jaw dropped "what?!".

Hak lifted his hand "wait?! how could it become like this?!".

"looks like it because of the contract that made by my old-self with the Dragon God".

"Kayano, you're awake?!", Yona turned her head, supporting her to sit upright "are you okay?".

"drink this", Yun offered a drink to her that gratefully accepted by her "feeling better?".

Kayano's face pulled into disgusted grimace "ew, I really hate this one… this is the best herb for reducing fever, though".

"don't complain and sleep", Hak pushed her back to the bed "we can't continue our journey if you haven't gotten better yet".

Yun nodded in agreement "geez, you're a healer, yet you're so weak… by the way, what do you mean with your old-self thing just now?".

Kayano explained that she has dreamt about her past life, where she reincarnated to this time because 'her old self' wept for her beloved, asking the Dragon God to returned her to this world "looks like one of Dragon Warrior once become my husband and I left him behind alone without anything I can do for him… so I've asked Dragon God to return me here to meet him again and help him… The memories of my past life still vague, but at least for now only that what I've remembered already".

Yona's eyes sparkled "oh my, so romantic… it's really true love tale".

Hak scowled "I mind if my Imoutou must taken as the wife of one of the Four Dragon Warrior".

"Onii-sama, I don't mind if you'll be marrying with your beloved. Can you do the favor, can you not?".

"not so fast, Imoutou… I'm not letting you go to other man's hand who asking for your hand if I'm not acknowledge him".

Yun pointed his thumb to Hak "princess, I thought it's only Kayano who brother-complex… so he is sister-complex as well?".

Yona chuckled and waved her hand "he is just overprotective, Yun".

"shut up!?", Hak covered Kayano with the blanket before patted her head "sleep, don't thinking too much for now, just rest so we can continue our journey".

Kayano giggled, smiling brightly "Onii-sama, you've barely changed… since we were a kids, every time I fell sick and forced to sleep, you've always patted my head till I fell asleep… I really love it".

Hak leaned his jaw above his palm, head tilted to the side, he smiled when Kayano fell asleep "have a nice dream, Imoutou".

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

 _Hahaha, looks like Hak become a little OOC here. I mean, he was really dear to Kayano since he has become her brother, so it can't be helped if he protested, right? *smirk_


	10. The Sound of Yearning Bell

**.**

 **Chapter 10 – The Sound of Yearning Bell**

 **.**

* * *

"you're right, Yun… this is getting annoying", Kayano propped her head on her intertwining palm as she watched the bantering between Kija and Hak before Yona hit their chin from below. They had left Hakuryuu village and on their way to looking for other three Dragon.

Annoyed slightly, Yun called their attention to gathering "Kija, you can sense the presence of other Dragons, right? Can you tell me which one the closest and to where?".

"Seiryuu", Kija and Kayano said in unison before both of them locked their gaze.

Kija could feel the closest one was Seiryuu but the location sounded rather sketchy. Because he felt challenged by Kayano's presence, Kija ignoring them and kept forward while raising little flag with intention to finding Seiryuu first before her "I am not scared. Everyone follow me".

Yun raised his one hand and shouted "I'm scared! I'm afraid to follow a guy who has never set foot outside of his village until now!".

Kija felt offended by Yun and convinced that he knew enough about the outside world, he didn't pay attention to his step which caused him to fall to the shallow hole. Hak laughed hard when Kija was freaking out about the bugs which settle inside the hole and tried to crawling onto him.

"Onii-sama!? Rather than laughing, why do you not help him? geez", Kayano threw her muffler to below, enough to reached by Kija "Kija, take this. I'll pull you up".

Kija panted and sighed in relief as he caressing his elbow as he had gotten out of the hole "thank you very much, Lady Kayano… brr, I still can feel them crawling onto my body…".

Hak snickered "the great Dragon deity is weaker than a bug".

Ignoring the two who was about to fight soon with Yona in the middle who would stop them, Yun turned his attention to Kayano "and how about you, Kayano?".

Kayano could feel the closest was Seiryuu as well but she couldn't sense to where the location like Kija. It was maybe because she hadn't met with Seiryuu so the connection hasn't created yet like she had with Hakuryuu Kija. When Kayano tried to use her sixth sense in order to looking for the location of Seiryuu's village, Kayano felt dizzy, she slumped and sat on the ground. This called the attention of other three who approaching her and Yun.

Hak touched her forehead with his knuckles "you're starting a bit warm again… should I carry you?".

"don't!? you haven't fully recovered yet?!" protested Kayano.

"don't push yourself, you two?!" added Yona.

Kija was about to asking Kayano but then the three of them realized several people's presence. Kija, Kayano and Hak stood and told two younger members of their group to hide.

Hak asked Kayano to hide with Yun and Yona and after Kayano refused, he pushed her slowly "hide with them to protect the princess and Yun, okay? don't push yourself too hard, Imoutou".

Kayano pouted and puffed her cheek as she obeyed her brother's request this time "yes, yes… but I believe it's my line, Onii-sama".

Luckily, what appeared as their enemy this time not the soldier of Fire Tribe, only mountain bandits. Kija was rather clueless when Hak mentioned them, though.

One of the bandits smiled wickedly "that's not all, they've got two three women over there".

Kayano clarified despite they didn't too pay attention about it "Yun is a pretty boy".

Kija wasn't fully aware of their circumstances and he got excited after Hak told him it wasn't matter if Kija would hide rather than cut them all off. When one of bandits touched Kija's arm, his hand burned like boiling and they freaked out as Kija's Dragon Claw's arm turned enormous hit them and sent them flying to the air.

"that nasty snarly face doesn't suit you", Hak smirked as he twisting other bandit's wrist, Kayano could tell he'd gotten excited as well _"so that's the power of the Dragon's claw!?"_.

"well then, Hak…", Kija smirked and looked to Hak over his shoulder "shall I follow the order of the princess and protect you as well?".

"don't bother", Hak unwrapped the cloth off of his Tsu Quan Dao and smirked "I can handle my own".

"ah, it's frightening… those guys are weird, absolutely weird no matter how you look at them. Kija doesn't seem like something of this world. That speed of the Raijuu is no human feat, either", Yun commented excitedly while watching the fight.

"trust me, you'll be used with it if you've had spending time together with him for a long time. I bet you can be used with it after two or three fights again and…", Kayano punched the bandit behind them on his jaw and nose before that bandit lost conscious and collapsed backward "it's no good if you sneaked behind the Lady like that~ those guys will definitely kill you if you're trying to make us as hostage, you know?".

From far distance, Hak raised his thumb up "good job, Imoutou".

On the same time, Yona shot the bandit's arm who aimed Hak from behind and successfully knocked his knife down off of his scratched hand "got him!?".

Hak turned his head back before smiled back to her "why, thank you, princess… I've distracted a bit just now".

 **Please wait a moment…**

Yona came out of their hiding spot "is it already finished?".

Kija praised Kayano for what she did back then "I never thought Lady Kayano has the strong hand, you've made that bandit collapsed just with your punch to protect the princess".

Kayano waved her hands, she wasn't that strong before so it made her a bit surprised as well "hm, I wonder if this is because I've met the Dragon. Its became rather stronger than before, my hand's strength I mean, after I met with Kija".

After the bond had created between Kayano and the Dragon when she had met with one of Dragon, Kayano thought she understand about what the Dragon told her about being their other halves. She could know about their presence, their feeling and she even got half of their power despite she still wasn't sure. She would know about it after she had met all of the Dragon and the Dragon had gathered.

Suddenly, after short argument between Hak and Kija, Kija collapsed and kneeled on the ground with his human arm clutching his Dragon Claw, lamenting about his fighting style rather too violent that should be refined next battle.

"no. I thought you did good. That bloody way of Hakuryuu fights…".

Kija and Yona lifted their head to Hak but Kayano furrowed her eyebrow as she realized the sweat on Hak's face.

"…is so exhilarating. There was never someone who came at me seriously during the time I was at the castle", Hak turned his face and smirked before pointing Kija "let's have one more… time…".

As Hak collapsed, Yona and Kayano yelled at unison "Hak!? / Onii-sama!?".

Kija raised his eyebrow and leaned closer "did he die?".

Yona smacked his head when Kayano rushed to Hak's side "he's not dead?!".

"geez, what I told you before to not push yourself too hard, Baka Onii-sama?!", Kayano opened the front of his robe, showing the linen on his chest with red-dot spreading which mean his wound had re-opened. She quickly pulled the bandages off of his body before cleaned the wounds with clean water and swept the blood with the dry fabric.

"argh, idiot! His wounds are re-opening!?", Yun put his bag beside him and handed the bandages to Kayano "his wounds haven't actually healed yet?!".

"that's right!? and he's still pushing himself, geez... thanks, Yun", Kayano cleaned the blood and poured the disinfectant on her brother's gash, Kayano received the bandages gratefully, wrapping the bandages on his torso "he acts indifferent, but he was pretty roughened up. Onii-sama always pushes himself too hard as usual".

Yun amazed by how quick Kayano patched on Hak's wound "must be hard for you to have brother like him, Kayano".

Kija half-covered his mouth with his claw and mumbled in surprise "is he a monster?".

Yun narrowed his eyes "I don't think he wants to hear that from you".

The sun got lower to the sunset, Yun thought they should be looking for the camp. When Kija asked if there's an inn near this place, Yun told him that they would sleep under the starry night before he yelled in surprise to Yona who starts pulling Hak's hair "wait, princess!? What are you doing?!".

"but Hak can't move. If we can't carry him…".

"stop, he will lose his hair if you're pulling his hair like that, princess", Kayano grabbed Hak's wrist and pulled his body up to her back "up we go".

But before Kayano carried Hak on her back (mostly like dragged him because their body height's difference, though), Kija slung Hak's body over his shoulder "Lady like you shouldn't carry heavy burden, Lady Kayano. Let me carry him".

"Kija is right, just let Kija carry that bear, Kayano".

Kayano giggled "hey, you can't compare Onii-sama with a bear, Yun. And Kija? You can just call me Kayano, okay?".

Kija blinked before smiled to her "yes, Kayano".

After that, Kayano only watched even if she knew how about Kija's feeling, his helplessness and his strong will to become useful for Yona. Same as Hak, she let Kija to interact with Yona even if she felt a pity and thought it rather ridiculous for her brother who sometimes would tease Kija out of his jealousy. She herself excited about how this would end, who will able to take the princess's heart after what she experienced with Soo Won.

Soo Won.

Kayano thought a bit sad in between confusion and sadness. Although she didn't want acknowledge it in front of the other, she couldn't help it but wondered about what he wanted to gain?

* * *

That night inside her dream, Kayano felt other presence inside her dream. Other dragon she thought, unlike Kija's, she thought this one calmer with the streak of blue glowing in the middle of the dark. When she crouched her body in front of that blue light, she found a child using mask hugged his leg with his knee on his chest, crying silently with the bells on his mask jingled as his hiccups.

She patted his head and asked him "what's wrong?".

The child lifted his head and stuttered in between his tears "Ao… Ao has gone…".

Kayano asked him to tell her who was Ao and where's his parents but when he wanted to tell her, the child gasped. He jolted from his seat and approached the window. He flapped open the curtain and looking outside. He told Kayano that something is coming to his village, looks like those bad people who ran away after Ao chased them away from his village had informed the soldiers of Earth Tribe, that's why they were coming to this village to looking for him. Kayano confused, why the soldiers and bad people, maybe sort of bandits, must come here to looking for a child like him?

"I must go… they're looking for me…".

Kayano gasped and grasped his tiny shoulder "don't?! what can you do? You're just a child!?".

"but I must protect this village… this village is the place Ao protected…", the child released his mask and his action fully revealed the baby blue short hair and golden eyes "thank you for worrying me, Lady".

" _that eyes, could it be you…"_ , Kayano lifted his hand up towards the child who running into the soldiers "Seiryuu, don't!?".

* * *

Kayano opened her eyes and she saw Yona holding her hand "what's wrong, Kayano? Do you have a nightmare? Your sweat and pale face…".

Hak asked her as he saw her reaction, her head always pounded after she got the prophecy by her dream "or the prophecy again?".

When Yun was about to check upon her, Kayano touched her temple and grabbed Yun's wrist "Yun, it's a blind spot around where Kija felt where Seiryuu's… their previous village attacked by soldiers who aimed Seiryuu's power and that's why they were departing... Is there an ideal place to hide which people would think no one people could live there, like inside the cave or the cellar?".

Yun's eyes widened, he quickly opened his map and snapped his finger "I got it?! Seiryuu's village must be there, right on the border in those rocky mountains!? Kayano, is there any other hint?".

Kayano shook her head "sorry, for now, only that…".

Hak patted her head "it's enough, let's go to check if your prophecy was right or not".

When they arrived below the rocky mountains, they surprised because they really found inhabitable village in a place like this. Upon first glance, all they could see was only rocky mountains. As Yun turned his head to Kija, Kija mumbled that Seiryuu was close by here.

Yona turned her head "Kija, are you certain?".

Kija smirked and nodded his head "yes, right here… Seiryuu is somewhere inside".

They came inside the cellar and surrounded by the villager instantly. Yun wondered since when they came out because they didn't feel their presence before. Kija was being too forward, asking them to bring Seiryuu here bluntly, pointing Yona and saying that Yona is waiting and looking for him. The old man, looks like the Elder of this village pretended to not know and had no idea about what Kija was talking about. Before Kija pushed them forward, Yona thought it was better to play on their hand for a while so she stepped forward with intention to interrupt but Kayano collapsed first and it made them all surprised.

"Imoutou, what's wrong?", Hak caught her wrist before kneeled in front of her who rubbed her temple "is it your head again?".

Kayano sighed before leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes "my head… hurts…".

Hak touched his palm on her forehead "she's starting a bit warm again".

"Hak, your wound hasn't healed yet. Kija, please carry Kayano", Yona said when Hak wanted to carry Kayano, she nodded her head to Kija who carry unconscious Kayano after that and pulled Hak's front robe to showing his bandaged chest "like you see, we are tired from our journey, we have injured person and ill person as well. Will it be okay if we rest here for a bit?".

The Elder agreed to let them stay for a night "looks like you guys have a tough journey… but as you can see, we are a poor village so we can't provide special treatment, we don't know whether we have the medicine for the girl or not as well".

"no problem, I have the medicine", Yun asked them to show the way into their room so they could take care of their friend.

When the villagers left them inside the room that prepared for them, Hak whispered "Kayano, wake up. It's safe now".

"okay", Kayano sat and tossed Hak's palm "success~".

Yun narrowed his eyes "for a second, you've made us worry and you're faking it along with your brother… what a terrifying brother and sister…".

After their little discussion, Yun raised his hand up "I'll make a map while we're here and then we'll take this place by storm! The target is Seiryuu! Let's conquer!?".

Yona, Kayano and Hak raised their hand up "let's conquer!?".

Kija raised his hand up as well, baffled "conquer?".

When they reached a dead end, after Yona thought maybe they should leave Seiryuu alone, Kayano and Kija said in unison "don't?!".

Kija and Kayano locked gaze for a second before Kija convinced Yona to not give up upon Seiryuu because he thought Seiryuu must have waited for her, their master, King Hiryuu's reincarnation and their conversation ended teared blushing Kija up and Yun narrowed his eyes towards Raijuu's face that twisting as if he had tasted something sour. Kayano giggled, it was usual for her to looking how adorable her brother could be when he was jealous.

Hak eyed his sister "and how about you, Kayano? It's so unlike you to being selfish, want to take Seiryuu with us".

"well, maybe it's because my dream… in my dream, I saw little Seiryuu who crying, and somehow it made me feel uneasy…", Kayano bent her head down slightly "I worried… I thought I can't let him alone and I wanted to meet him because I guess he must be felt lonely… is it weird?".

Hak smiled and ruffled her hair "no, it's because you're really kind…".

Suddenly, Yun chilled and he felt somebody was watching them, they were staring at them with big eyes so they were going to back to their room.

Kija looked back over her shoulder "wait, where is the princess and Kayano?".

Yun and Hak turned their head, just realized the red-haired princess and the brown-haired healer was missing.

* * *

When her brother and her friend were about to leave, Kayano looked behind her over her shoulder and found Yona just opened the secret entrance which lead to passageway. After Yona came into the secret pathway because chasing after something, Kayano ran after her and caught Yona's bicep as she asking Yona to stay close with them.

Yona showed puffy-cheeked squirrel on her hands to Kayano "Kayano, look!? It's so cute?!".

"you're right?! But princess, we should stick close with…".

Suddenly, the candles of the pathway blew out and both woman didn't know the path, especially within this dark place. Naturally, it made both woman scared but someone asked if they'd get lost. Had no choice, both woman followed him, Yona gratefully received stranger man's help without suspicion when Kayano felt this guy gave bad impression. She should reject his lead from the first, though. Kayano alarmed after Yona realized and mumbled about why they were going further underground while the direction where Hak and the others weren't there. That man turned silent for a moment before glaring behind over his shoulder. It scared Yona and Kayano, Kayano quickly tugged Yona's hand but that man shoved her, hard enough which made her head knocked the wall stone behind her. She heard Yona called her name and Hak's name as that man tried dragging her further below. To made herself stay wide awake, Kayano stabbed one of her vein with her needle. It was successful, she grasped Yona's hand when she heard the sounds of bells jingled near them. The bad guy scared by who had shown himself near both woman and ran away from that place.

Yona quickly checked on her companion, she heard the sound of something knocked hard enough back then so she knew she must be hurt "Kayano, are you alright?".

Kayano reassured her, shook her head and caressed her temple "no problem, I'm okay".

When they wanted to tell their thanks, this guy just took their hand and led them out of the dark pathway. The bell's sounds calmed and soothed them as he led the way in silence. Strange, they'd just met with this guy, yet they felt safe and they could trust him. Kayano knew the reason, but she wasn't speaking about it, only till they gathered with the others. Not long after they managed to get out of that secret dark pathway, they met with Hak who yelled at them, Yun who yammered to them and Kija who asked whether they didn't get injured or not.

"ah, I'm okay?! This guy helped us but just now Kayano…", Yona explained, looking behind over her shoulder to the masked man behind her. Kija surprised when he noticed the man. The masked man ran away and when Kija wanted to pursue him, Yona shouted Kayano's name.

Kija rushed back to his friend, only to found unconscious Kayano collapsed backward onto Yona who supported her but he remembered back then, when he had made the connection with her "oh, could it be because of him…".

"actually, what happened? Did she injured?", Hak hefted his sister on his arm and found the mark like tattoo of Blue Dragon on her eyelids "this mark… of Seiryuu…".

Yun turned his head back and forth to Kija and Kayano, suggested to go back to their room first before Yona explained everything "what's wrong, Kija? who is that guy? could it be he…".

Kija answered "yes, no doubt… that man is Seiryuu".

* * *

He felt his eyes had been throbbing violently today, he didn't know why. It was when he heard the sound of someone, an intruder he assumed at first, but when he saw the bad guy tried to locking small, weak woman up underground after he pushed other woman to the wall, which her head had knocked a bit hard he guessed, he went straight into that bad guy to helping these woman and put his hand on her tiny shoulder. Brown-haired woman approached them and dragged the smaller girl closer to her side after he scared that bad guy. Once his eyes landed to both woman, he felt the most terrible pain he has ever felt. His eyes throbbed and he felt he heard the voice inside his head as he felt his boiling blood as if flowing backward.

.

 _Warriors of the Four Dragons!_

 _From now on, you are our other halves_

 _With Hiryuu as your master_

 _With The Dragon Priestess as your guide and savior_

 _Protect them, Cherish them and never betray them for the rest of your life!_

.

In the same time, after Kayano staggered a bit and leaned over to Yona who supported her, Kayano covered her eyes because she heard the voice from Blue Dragon "The Dragon Priestess, from now on you are our other halves. Half of our self would be shared with you as the Dragon Priestess. Guide my vessel in this world to fulfill his fate till come the time for each of our soul going back to the Heaven, with you as our savior".

Like she had experienced with Kija on their bonding moment, she felt her eyes throbbing and she could feel her body head increasing. She couldn't afford to lose consciousness now, the princess needed to be taken to the safe place, where her brother and her friend could keep an eyes on her despite she lost her consciousness. So, she kept going and once she relieved after they had gathered back with their friend again, she lost consciousness.

She had dreamt, though. In her dream, she was going back to when the new Seiryuu was born. She felt sorry for this new Seiryuu when she heard his mother had killed herself, just because she felt despair over the new Seiryuu being born from her womb. How could she, the mother left her child and killed herself, just because her child wasn't like she was expecting?

Kayano watched the meeting of the villagers which ended after they came into conclusion that the new Seiryuu will be taken care by the previous Seiryuu as they put the mask on the baby's face. On her dream, Kayano was able to look everything had happened, listening to Seiryuu's mind and felt what Seiryuu's feel about. Both of them, the current Seiryuu and his predecessor, Ao. It frustrated and set her heart throbbing in pain, because what she was able to do only watch them suffering, she even couldn't hug the poor Seiryuu who only 4 years old when he must lose his predecessor. Ao was his only figure of a father, no matter how strict and rude that man, she understood about how precious Ao for the current Seiryuu because he was the only family he ever had. The sounds of bells still can she heard after everything turned into the darkness, when she had seen everything happened back then to the current Seiryuu, from when he was born till he used his power to kill those soldiers to prevent them from hurt the villager.

"even if he had protected the villager who afraid of him and hated him, those villagers still treated him as cursed thing and kept blaming him for something wasn't his fault? it's too unfair… and too cruel…", Kayano sobbed and wiped her tears, her heart as if wrenched by what the current Seiryuu has been experiencing _"why? Why do they not understand about how kind he is? He has such a warm, gentle hand… there's no way people with that warm and gentle hand is a bad person…"_.

"that's why I'm asking you to help him get out of his shell, Dragon Priestess".

Kayano lifted her head, she met with the Dragon like she met on Hakuryuu Village but this one smaller and its color is blue "so you're the one who showing this to me, Seiryuu?".

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she stared into her companion's worried expression. As usual, her brother wiped her tears and asked what disturbing her that make her cry like this.

Kayano grabbed Yona's hand and cried, asking her to take Seiryuu with them no matter what the problem they would get from the villagers "please, princess… he doesn't deserve to receive those unfair treatment from those people and this cursed place?! Only you who can take him…".

Yona took her hand and asked her to calm down before cupped her face "no, Kayano… you should help me to take him, looks like I understand about what do you mean… we should take him from this dark cellar, into the place where the light is".

Hak was against the idea of Kayano and Yona were going to take Seiryuu here and suggested them to stay while he and Yun would be taking Seiryuu here. When Kija volunteered himself to going to bring Seiryuu here, Hak lifted his hand and asked him go on alone which Kija shouted back slightly annoyed. Actually, it was his usual protectiveness again, he only didn't want if something happened to his dearest little sister and his beloved princess.

Yona ordered Hak to stay here with Kayano, and she will go with Yun and Kija. Kayano was about to protest but Yun and Yona pushed her back to laying on Hak's lap because her head knocked hard enough (again). Hak guessed because someone must watch over the villagers, Hak must do it for them. Because it was an order from his princess, Hak couldn't refuse it despite he frowned, so he tugged Yona's hand, clasped her hand under his chin before asking her to take care and come back safely this time. Yona's reaction was enough to make Kayano giggled when Yun felt sorry for poor man.

"feel good enough to laughing already, huh?", Hak ruffled Kayano's hair and smiled, of course he knew that his little sister had empathy on Seiryuu and whatever she saw of Seiryuu's past had made her upset, so he felt relieved once his sister had laughing "sleep… you're waiting for the princess with me".

Kayano nodded her head and smiled back, giggling "yes yes".

Strange, when Kayano closed her eyes again, she felt as if she herself followed three of them behind as she saw Kija was guarding the door from the villagers when Yona and Yun reached Seiryuu's room, she heard the sounds of bells that familiar on her ears.

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

 _It's been a long time. Finally, I can update this story after have relapsing moment of writer block. Hope you guys enjoy how Kayano and Shina have the bonding time on the dreams._


	11. Scare is Nature of Human Being

**.**

 **Chapter 11 – Scare is Nature of Human Being**

 **.**

* * *

Yun rolled his eyes to Yona and grinned, realizing how Yona's body started shaking when they came in here without Hak "say, princess… actually, you're a little scared, right? Because Raijuu isn't here".

Yona blushed and waved her hand to young healer "Yun, don't say that?! I would be relying too much on Hak as usual if Hak was here".

Kija frowned, somehow he felt a bit sad because his princess still hoped for Raijuu's presence. He only silent when Yun and Yona were speaking about how Hak still by her side as her bodyguard, it was because her father's command.

Yona didn't want to be egoist this time "besides Kayano was more need him by her side now even if she'd never mention anything about it".

"I don't think it's the case, but… if you'll give back his freedom, how about Kayano?".

"same as Hak, it's her choice to what she'll do after that. Kayano is an orphan, she doesn't have any relatives that she could call as her family, other than Wind Tribe people. She'll mostly want to stay by Hak's side or wherever is it, as long as she has someone she called as her family".

As they arrived before the dead end where the secret passage was, Kija sensed another presence of several villagers so he asked Yun and Yona to went up ahead while he'd wait here to guarding the front door.

* * *

He felt everyone's uneasiness and someone were making their way down the path. He asked tiny squirrel, he called her Ao, to hide. When he saw Yona again, he felt his eyes throbbing violently and his body's blood as if boiling again. He was breathing heavily and pointing his sword towards Yona. Yun patted Yona's shoulder frantically, guessed him as bad person and suggested her to call Kija. When Yona found the tiny puffy-cheeked animal she had met back then, she lifted Ao on her palm and asked him the squirrel's name.

Long silence before he answered "…Ao".

Yun huffed "oh, he answered".

Yona said bluntly "it doesn't fit her at all".

"meet him halfway, princess?!" shouted Yun.

He agreed inwardly, that name didn't fit the animal at all. He felt the other presence, other than the sandy-blonde haired boy and red-haired girl in front of him, or Hakuryuu's presence that close by, other presence that he felt soothing and yearning, that he had ever felt long time ago. After Yona told him her name and her intention, that she wanted to loan his power and come with her, he had clenched her collar and pointed his sword to her, threatening her and her friend to go away. After she told him that she welcomed him as a friend, he persisted that he wouldn't use his power again and he wouldn't leave this place no matter what before he asked her to leave him alone.

Before she went, she smiled before smirked, challengingly "…I'll just say one thing. Your hand was very warm. I don't know what kind of curse you have, but if that was the hand of someone cursed, then… I don't care at all that you have a terrifying curse".

With her really leaving, his heart felt ached like it was being torn apart. He remembered about her word that wanted to welcome him as friend, something he had always wanted to forget and yet, he hadn't able to forget it at all. He lifted his face and his eyes twitched as he saw that presence came in front of him. It was Kayano's soul, unconsciously she had been able to separating her soul from her body like this time, going through place and time.

Kayano's body glowed with the little light surrounding her body like firefly flying around her in the middle of this dark room. She offered her warm smile "hello, we meet again… thank you for save us back then, and… we've ever met long time ago before… do you remember?".

He remembered, of course, the gentle and warm woman who worrying for him before he went to kill those Earth Tribe soldiers with using his powers, the soothing figure like a mother for him. He nodded his head and her smile broadened. Like the red-haired woman, she offered her hand with warm smile on her face "let's go with us. You can have friend like you have wanted all along this time, and you can have your family again".

"my… family?".

She nodded with wide smile "yes, someone who will accept you just the way you are and someone who will waiting for you to go home, someone who won't be afraid of you at all. They are, your Dragon Brother is your brother, they are waiting for you… we know, you're not destructive and you're not cursed. Like Ao, your predecessor which technically your father… he was your family, the only family you have ever had, right?".

He nodded his head and he saw her cupped his cheek with gentle smile on her face "we will be your family… you needn't to cover your eyes from us and we won't be afraid of you, like Ao… so that's why, come with us…".

Suddenly, the earthquake occurred and her figure vanished in the thin air along with her sound "I and my companion will be waiting for you… come to us…".

When the earthquake had stopped, he stood up and went to help the villager and Yona &co.

* * *

As Kayano opened her eyes, she saw Hak wrapped her body within his arm and crouched his body around her to shielding her from the falling stone. She wanted to go to where Yona, Yun and Kija were going but Hak kept holding her beneath his body and asked her to stay still.

Earthquake had stopped, but their fear heightened by what they saw. The path to where Yona and their friend had gone blocked by the fallen stone. Hak tossed the stone aside till his hand scratched and realized the bleeding of his hand, Kayano wrapped her arm around his torso and pulled him back "Onii-sama, stop!? Your hand…!?".

Hak's breath went labor, he slammed his fist into the blockade wall stone and slumped, kneeling on the ground and cursing himself inwardly "please… King Il… please, don't take her away…".

Kayano couldn't say anything, she hugged Hak's head into her chest and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she felt relieved a bit "Onii-sama, princess is safe?! Yun and Kija as well!? She doesn't get hurt because Kija has been shielding her from the falling stone?!".

Hak looked up, contemplated her smile as the sign that she wasn't lying "but how could you…".

Kayano shook her head before turned her head back to Hak "um, I don't know, I'm just looking up ahead and I can see everything…".

Hak's eyes widened as he saw Kayano's face "Kayano, your eyes, its color turned become golden, and there's a pair of red mark like wolf's fang on your cheek under your eyes… but how?".

"could it be… this is Seiryuu's power?", Kayano looked to both her palm before she clenched her fist. She pressed her palms against the rock wall and stared to where Yona and others trapped, too focused till she didn't aware of other villager's presence behind him. Hak made the deal with them when Kayano searched for the way to helping her friend. Her eyes widened after she saw Seiryuu came to help Yona and others. She must help as well, so Kayano tugged Hak's sleeve and asked him to help them from outside "there's a spot that connected to the outside and right now they're digging from inside!? Let's help them from outside, Onii-sama?!".

Hak smirked and grabbed his Tsu Quan Dao, following his sister "show me the way, Imoutou!?".

Kayano helped Hak to searching the weakest spot and when she found it, she suggested Hak to hit one spot as she cracking her knuckles "if my analysis was right, I'd have half of the Kija's Dragon claw power as well… let's wreck this spot together?!".

"if you say so, then…", Hak lifted his Tsu Quan Dao "let's go, Kayano… on three!?".

After they hit the weakest spot, the rock wall cracked and the large hole created.

Hak let a sigh of relief as he saw Yona "princess!?".

Yona lifted her head and blushed as Hak hugged her "Hak!?".

Actually, Kayano saw what happened before the wall cracked, that's why she didn't wonder why Kija was lost consciousness after his head hit by the fallen rock when he tried to protect Yona. She helped Yun to wake him up and when Kija was fully wide awake, Kayano hugged Yun and Kija in her bear hug "I'm so relieved!? Both of you are safe and sound?! You guys didn't injured, right?".

Kija and Yun, both blushed, nodded their head and Kayano's smile broadened "that's good… and thank you for protecting the princess?!".

Kija and Yun muttered "you're welcome…".

When Yona asked him, Hak explained that the villagers had told him about the nearest spot near Seiryuu's room which connected to outside, before Kayano dragged him of course.

Kayano blinked in surprise "they did?".

Hak rolled his eyes in disbelief "I believe you've too focused just now, that's why you didn't realize it".

Kayano frowned "it's good, then… At least, that means they aren't people who would abandon their family".

Hak smiled and patted Kayano's head "then, what're we gonna do about that person? He's still looking over here".

"he's tough", Yona pouted "but I can't give up".

Looking to smirked Hak, smiled Kija and Yun, Kayano giggled and patted her shoulder "agree?!".

"let's persuade him one more time", Yona tugged Kayano's wrist "you come with me too this time, Kayano".

"EH?!", Kayano turned her head, dumbfounded as she saw Hak chuckled.

* * *

Like Kayano had predicted, Seiryuu was know nothing about Dragon Warrior and Kija was acting as delicate big brother. It was funny though when Seiryuu ran away, panicking them because they thought for a second that he drowned himself (just Kija, actually… after Hak mentioned it which Kayano smacked his head for that). They remembered one important thing after Yona mentioned it, Seiryuu didn't have the name of his own. Seiryuu turned into ball after Yona asked him about the name he wanted. That night after the dinner, while Yona spoke with Yun, Hak approached Kayano when he saw her on the riverbank,

Hak touched her shoulder and he saw the there's a sadness on her eyes, but he didn't say anything, only took a seat beside her "what's wrong, Kayano? You've looked down…".

"…I've been thinking, actually why am I chosen by God as the Dragon Priestess? I mean, yes, I've remembered about the reason, that I am the one who wanted this, to help one of Dragon Warrior, but still…", Kayano looked down in shameful "is there really nothing I can do for them?".

Hak remembered how the villagers from Seiryuu's village treated Seiryuu like he was a monster or cursed creature. Hak guessed it because his sister had shared the bond between her and Dragons, it was the reason of why she could know or even feel Seiryuu's past "Imoutou, it's not your fault… you shouldn't feel guilty for whatever not your responsibility".

"then what's the use of this power, even if I have this power, I can't help someone… even if I have this power, no matter how hard my effort, why… the only thing I could do only looking?", Kayano told Hak about Seiryuu's past before she broke into tears "it's too much for a child who only 4 years old, right?".

Hak sighed, he knew how carefree or easygoing Kayano but for the matter of human being thing like this, Kayano was so adamant "Kayano… have you remembered of your mother, Chiyo-san?".

Her mother had died when she was only 8 years old but she was lucky because Mundok and Hak had given home and family back to her. Kayano never mentioned it, because she was truly grateful for her mother who had asked Mundok to looking for a family which Mundok willingly received her as the part of Wind Tribe family.

"mother was tough and strict woman, I thought it was occurring since after father's death and I didn't confused at all about it… maybe Ao, Seiryuu's predecessor somehow made me remember of my own mother, that's why…", Kayano wiped her tears, sobbing "I don't understand at all, why did his mother must be killed herself… just because Seiryuu was born as next Seiryuu with Dragon's eyes? Such a coward…".

"I thought scare is nature of human being… it can't be helped since they're afraid of Seiryuu and it was not your fault if you can't help him in the past, right? But…", Hak patted Kayano's head and leaned his head above his palm after scratching his neck "like you said, the pain from the past is the part of ourselves and if the unbearable pain can't be forgotten or healed, just cover it with happy memories after that… you yourself who told me that before, right? You and princess had taken him out of the darkness, and there's still something you can do for him, guide him to the light as Dragon Priestess".

After Kayano nodded her head, Hak pinched the bridge of her nose before wiped her tears "okay, now stop crying and wash your face, it's unlike you to become a worrywart and I don't want my Imoutou become crybaby like the princess".

"who did you call as crybaby just now, Hak!?".

Hak and Kayano turned their head to Yona who put her hand on her hip with a vein popped on her head. _Crap_. Hak smirked as he answered of course he meant it as Yona. Kayano laughed when this turned become speed competition between Yona who chasing after Hak but she wasn't good match for Raijuu's speed after all.

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

 _Next chapter we will meet with our delicate big brother Jae Ha, finally?!_


	12. The Port of Fragments Memory

**.**

 **Chapter 12 – The Port of Fragments Memory**

 **.**

* * *

After their long detour, they arrived on the port city of Earth Tribe, Awa.

Yona saluted, put her hand just above her eyebrow to take a look better "woah!? It's a port city!? hey, Hak! Is that the sea? So pretty!? It's my first time seeing it!?".

Like her, of course this was the first time for Yun and both Dragon seeing it as well.

Hak nodded his head to Yona's answer "this is Awa, port city of the Earth Tribe".

Kayano hummed "uhm, never thought we'd come here again".

Yun asked "both of you have been here before, Raijuu, Kayano?".

Kayano lifted her hand up, smiled brightly "yup, grandpa brought us here a long time ago?!".

Hak muttered "dragged us here by force, more specifically…".

When Yona asked him about Ryokuryuu, Kija sensed him here but because Ryokuryuu's presence kept shifting around everywhere, Kija felt dizzy just following it. Yun guessed the Dragon power's wasn't omnipotent like he thought before, so their power suddenly plummeted when they went over their limit. When Yun grinned wickedly because he wanted to experiment which make Kija and Shina jumped, Kayano slapped his head and reprimanded him.

Yun nodded and scratched his head "yes, mom~".

"from our family in Wind Tribe, yesterday Shina and Kija, now Yun… why everyone addressing me as mother?".

Hak grinned and teased her "because you're the Dragon Mother~".

Because Kayano got half of the Dragon power and had the bond between her the Dragon, Hak had addressed her as Dragon Mother since she understood Dragon's feeling, shared their past and their mind, and the most important thing, look like the Dragon couldn't reject her affection (why should they when Kayano wanted to give her affection like with take care of them?), abandon her once the bond had created or refused her presence, even longed for her compassion like Shina or Kija. Long story short, if the bond between Four Dragon Warrior just like brothers, Kayano's bond with the Four Dragon Warrior similar with the bond between a mother and her children, that's why Hak teased her and gave new nickname, the Dragon Mother.

"but I'm still wonder, why is Kayano get the moniker as 'Silver Needle', by the way?", Yun asked them, successfully pulled attention of Kayano and Hak who struggled on their arm wrestling since their bickering started.

Hak amazed by how strong Kayano's hand after she had gotten half of Kija's Dragon Claw power "you will understand soon".

Kayano remembered of important thing "ah?! I remember, our supplies and food only enough for three days again?! We should stock up on our supplies and food while we're here as well!?".

Hak snickered "Imoutou, give it up already, this what make you have the image of a mother".

The other mother on their group, Yun agreed with Kayano "but Kayano is right, we need to rest from our journey as well before we searching for Ryokuryuu tomorrow, so I guess we just need to do Kayano's advice for today".

"okay! Let's go to the port!", Yona cheered along with excited Kija and Shina.

Yun stopped them "no! you guys can't come along! Especially the one with the mask!?".

Hak volunteered himself to go because he wanted to look around for weapons and he was kind of remember his way around the town. Yona asked him to take her with him, but Hak rejected and he suggested her to rest, because she's worked too hard, she needed to relax a bit.

"be careful while you're out. There might be people who will recognize you and don't do anything to stir trouble", Yun rolled his eyes before tugged Kayano's sleeve "take Kayano with you then, to make sure you'll buy something. Besides, if you go with Kayano, I guess it will be alright because Kayano can hold you back in case you stir up into trouble".

Kayano flinched a bit by Yun's suggestion "eh?".

Hak could read the tension of his sister "…are you coming with me or not? Needn't push yourself if you're still—".

Kayano shook her head and smiled "it's alright, Onii-sama!? I feel it would be safer with you near me in this town, though".

"stay close with me as long as we're in the town, then", Hak sighed, he threw his Tsu Quan Dao to Yun who dropped to his butt on the ground when caught it before Hak eyeing Kija "oh, this will stand out, so hold on to it for me. And White Snake…".

"you do not need to ask anything!", Kija dragged Shina beside him and stood behind Yona with determined look on his face as if said 'we will protect the princess!'.

" _it's just a feeling, but looks like that guy is capable. Nobody will come around as he wears that mask"_ , Hak thought as he passed the group but Yona tugged his robe so he was looking back with puzzled expression.

Yona asked with her big round eyes "Hak, hurry back".

* * *

It was been a while since they have been in such a lively city. Hak grabbed Kayano's hand so they wouldn't be separated in the middle of the crowd people in this town.

Hak was looking over his shoulder to Kayano who still he holding her hand protectively "what's so funny?".

Kayano giggled, remembering Yona who pleaded to Hak to hurry back before they went and how Hak became a bit cheerful after that "so cute and sweet~ you and the princess, I mean".

He blushed at her comment first, but as an idea popped within his mind, Hak smirked "oh? And how about you, then? Will you take on a date with one of the Dragons when all of them has been gathered? Remembering one of Dragon vessel would become the partner of your red-ribbon".

Kayano answered in sing-song tone, back to her carefree attitude as usual "depending on situation and my heart~ but Kayano will be contemplating about it if one of them is like my first love".

Uh-oh. That again? Hak rolled his eyes. He knew about this when he happened to caught Yona and Kayano were speaking about this in the past, back then at the castle. He asked her to tell him many times but she declined, about her first love, he mean. Because she was so adamant to not tell him, he didn't push her anymore along with his matureness growing. But with come this town, looks like the buried urge started floating into the surface again.

"say, you've mentioned about your first love, many times in fact, but who—".

"ah, that store maybe sell good stuff!? Let's buy vegetables for our dinner!? I've asked Shina, Kija, princess and Yun to caught fish or bird as our dinner as well!?", Kayano passed him, babbling over to avoid his question. She turned to Hak who raised his eyebrow in confusion and smiled brightly before asking Hak to waiting in front of the turn near the store as she approaching the store "I'll be right back!?".

"oi, wait?!", Hak stretched his hand in vain, she had spurring her leg into the store. Hak scratched his head at her carefree attitude, sighing before smiling, maybe it was okay to relax a bit with her. It was just like the old time, it had been long since the last time they spent time together like this, just the two of them, as the brother and sister, walking around without worry, like when they were only a children. After Kayano bought several vegetables for their supplies, Hak wanted to looking for a weapon stationary before they were walking back to where Yun and others had waiting for them. But longer they walked around this town, they realized one thing.

Kayano looked around with worry on her eyes "Onii-sama, just my feeling or…".

"not only your feeling…", Hak rolled his eyes, sharpening his guard "it's still the same with back then, this town may look lively but their eyes like dead fish, like lost their spirit's life…".

Kayano tightened her grip on Hak's hand "no, I feel it even far worsened than before, the darkness in this town…".

Hak's grip felt stronger than before, he hastened his step "stay close, don't go too far from me in this town… looks like it better if we'd go back to Yun and—".

"NO!? Don't touch me!?".

Kayano and Hak turned their head to three junctions near their spot where a woman flirted by two officers.

"seriously? Sexual harassment in the middle of the town at the daylight?", Kayano released Hak's grip but Hak stopped her and caught her wrist. Kayano looked behind over her shoulder "why are you stopping me, Onii-sama?".

"remember what Yun said, besides we can't do something to stir up trouble now. What's more, they are officer".

From his face, Kayano knew her brother wanted to help her as well but he held himself "I know, but no one help her, if we don't do something…".

"SOMEONE, HELP?!".

When Kayano was about to take her needle inside her pocket after Hak released his grip, Kayano turned her head, only to found Hak passing her to save that woman first. At the same time as Hak punched that officer, long green-haired tall man cladded in Navy Blue Kai robe. Suddenly, she felt her heart on her chest tightened. Her leg felt hot and her head throbbed violently. She collapsed forward and this caught Hak, green-haired man and woman that they helped just now.

"Imoutou!?", surprised after looking to his sister collapsed on the ground, Hak approached her and kneeled beside her, cradling her head on his arm "hey, get ahold yourself together?! Where does it hurt?!".

"my head… hurts…", Kayano murmured before she lost consciousness on Hak's arm.

Before Hak had a chance to check on her or understood what happened to her, several officers came because they heard the noise.

Green-haired man, Jae Ha patted Hak's shoulder before "let's run for now".

"tch", Hak carried Kayano bridal style, one his hand grabbed Kayano's bag that filled by her stuff and what they bought just now (Yun will scold him if they're back with empty hand and Kayano will smack him if he loses her stuff). One of officer who followed them kicked by Hak when that officer turned to the alley where they went.

Jae Ha whistled "are you a soldier?".

"no, just a traveler…".

Jae Ha doubted about it "a traveler, huh?".

Hak rolled his eyes "and how about yourself? You don't seem as ordinary yourself".

Jae Ha turned his sparkling eyes to Hak "eh? Do you mean I'm not ordinary as I'm beautiful?".

Hak declined it "no, that's not what I mean at all".

They managed to run away from the officer and hid behind one of large building on this town. The first who broke the silence was the certain woman that they helped "anoo, is your Imoutou alright? I know the nearest clinic where we can go to check her".

Hak politely declined her offer before re-positioning Kayano on his back with both his arm carry their belongings before checking on the officer again "ah, no need… I came here with my friends and one of them know very well about the medicine, that little doctor will know what happen to her. Besides, her body is rather weak since from our childhood".

"well, actually I wanted to stay by your side longer, but I must go", Jae Ha brought her hand up to kiss the back of her palm "let that mister who will take care of you after this".

"oi, wait… I'm not too familiar about the way on this city as well", Hak turned his head, surprised when that green-haired man disappeared "he's gone… who is that man?".

After Hak accompanied that woman back to her home, that woman told him the way to go to out of the city where Yun and others had waiting for them which Hak gratefully received her advice. Hak looked back to Kayano who fell asleep with flushed cheek, slightly warm herself, maybe she caught a cold or supported the fever. When he arrived to the campsite, like he had predicted, all of them rushed over to them as they looking Hak carried unconscious Kayano on his back.

Yona came the first "Hak?! What wrong to Kayano?".

Hak couldn't tell them that he punched the officer, instead he told them that Kayano was collapsed on their halfway to going back here "she said her head hurt before lost consciousness".

Yun suggested after asked Kija and Shina to take Hak and Kayano's belongings "lay her inside the tent, so I can check on her".

* * *

Kayano opened her eyes, she sat and found herself in the middle of dark void, back to the realm of the dream inside herself "huh? I'm back here again… that means…".

When Kayano looked back, she met with other Dragon that as big as Hakuryuu. This Dragon had Green scale with a pair of amethyst eyes that felt gentle, she thought before she asked "you're… Ryokuryuu? But how? Why I didn't feel the moment of tied bond like with Hakuryuu and Seiryuu back then?".

"don't you remember? Your bond with my vessel in this world had been created since a long time ago. Your blood as Dragon Priestess just hasn't fully awakened yet because you're still too young at that time. That's why, I fell asleep within your body till you meet again with my vessel after you had turned become adult".

Kayano turned her head to where the reflection of incident at their childhood, that happened when she came to Awa with Mundok and Hak. On that dark alley, she saw her younger self looking up over Hak's shoulder to the back with broad shoulder of green-haired teenager who hissed to the man in front of him. He must be the same man with the one who kicked Awa officer along with Hak, none other than Ryokuryuu.

Her younger self lifted her head and met with the shadow of Green Dragon who speaking with her after green-haired teenager pursued someone who tried to running away from him "The Dragon Priestess, from now on you are our other halves. Half of our self would be shared with you as the Dragon Priestess. Guide my vessel in this world to fulfill his fate till come the time for each of our soul going back to the Heaven, with you as our savior".

After that Dragon shadow disappeared, she was crying while trying to wake Hak up desperately.

Kayano lowered her head in shame and disbelief, how could she forget it? "so, since that time…".

Ryokuryuu spoke again "since that time, my power had slept inside yourself. You have your bond with my vessel already, but he hasn't had his bond with you and Hiryuu due to he hasn't tied his bond to you and Hiryuu's reincarnation, because he hasn't met you along with Hiryuu. To totally creating the bond between you and my vessel, you must meet with him along with Hiryuu by your side".

"so… it means, unlike with his Dragon brothers, he doesn't able to detect my presence because he hasn't had bond with me, and to fully tightened my bond with him as Dragon Priestess and one of Four Dragon Warrior, I must meet with him along with princess Yona by my side?".

"that's right".

Kayano lifted her head in wonder "…Ryokuryuu, if I can ask you, actually what the meaning of my presence in this world as the Dragon Priestess? Am I really needed?".

"the one who can answer your question only my brother, Ouryuu. He is the oldest and strongest of us, his knowledge about this world far bigger because he had longer life between us, Four Dragon Warrior", Green Dragon pointed her "you will fully understand your mission as Dragon Priestess when all of your old self's memory before you reincarnate as 'Kayano' back into you, after the Sword and the Shield who protect the King awaken. For now, that's all I can tell you".

* * *

When Kayano opened her eyes, she gasped because she was startled by Shina's face that too close, it made her sat up instantly, sort of her reflex. She felt dizzy and as dizziness took her over, her body swayed and luckily before her body hit the ground, Kija caught her.

Kayano mumbled with twirl on her eyes "dizzy…".

Yun scolded her "ah, that's because you wake up so sudden, you moron?!".

"no one won't startle if you wake up and see Shina's mask so close with your face like that", she protested back before Kija laid her down.

"forgive him, Kayano… Shina just wanted to check your temperature", Kija said in worry before he put the blanket over her back "you have a fever, so just rest for now".

"thank you, Kija, Shina… but what happened?".

Hak leaned his head above his palm before touched her forehead "I surprised you don't remember, as I was surprised when you collapsed so sudden… at least, you fever not that bad…".

Yona pushed Kayano to sleep back when Kayano tried to say something "just sleep, Kayano?! You pushed yourself too hard lately to train me with Hak, I can do my training myself"

Because her fever and the others so persisted to make her rest, Kayano didn't have the chance to tell other that actually they had found Ryokuryuu.

Next day when she woke up, all of them except Shina who stayed by her side were going to city, looking for Ryokuryuu. Her body still a bit warm, but she felt much better than last night. To spent her time, Kayano prepared the dinner and taught Shina to reading like she had promised while they were waiting for others to come back. Without they knew, there was someone with streak of the yellow watching from far distance.

* * *

She didn't know what was wrong with her, she was dreaming about the incident on her childhood again. Was it because she was in this town? When she woke up, the others had gone to the city again and she hadn't told them about Ryokuryuu yet. Maybe she should tell them last night, but she forgot it because too focused by teaching Shina to learn reading from her (Shina was really fast-learner and he was learning from Kayano enthusiastically). What should she do now? Following Hak and the others? But it was mean she must leave Shina behind alone in the fort and she felt bad about the idea to left the ever-silent Seiryuu alone, she didn't want to make him feel lonely.

As if he could reading her mind, Shina patted Kayano's head before pushing her slowly "that's okay… you want to go to the city, right? To caught Ryokuryuu".

The faster they caught Ryokuryuu, the shorter they left Shina alone in the fort, so Kayano wrapped her arm around his shoulder "I'll be back here right away after we catches Ryokuryuu. We will find him today, so wait for us, okay?".

Shina nodded his head and Kayano rushed to the town after using her cloak even if she still felt a bit guilty for leaving Shina alone. She was going into the town by her instinct one more time, and when she wanted to turn to other road on the street, she found Jae Ha with Hak.

Lucky!? She thought for a second but she didn't prepare herself for what coming after that.

"no no no, you're wrong, because this time…", Jae Ha grabbed his hand with sparkling eyes, said boldly "I want you".

That made other people around them whispered.

Kayano gasped, she dropped her bag to the ground before covered her mouth as Jae Ha wrapped his arm around Hak's torso, asking him to go to the place where nobody's around "Onii-sama!?".

Hak startled by her sudden presence "Imoutou!? What are you doing here?".

Kayano turned her body with her back facing Hak. She crouched on the ground and covered her face, said dramatically "I didn't know if you'd swing that way, Onii-sama… I've disappointed…".

After Hak punched Jae Ha's face, he crouched behind her, shaking her shoulder with a vein popped on his head "Imoutou!? Don't kidding about it right now!? You know I'm totally normal and I love woman!?".

Kayano laughed hard, holding her stomach "I'm just kidding!?".

"that's not funny at all…", Hak growled but when he turned his head, looking over his shoulder, Kayano and Hak looked Jae Ha smirked amusingly, that made them thought in unison _"why is he still can be smiling despite his nose bleeding? He's a pervert?! "_.

Jae Ha chuckled before he swept the blood from his nose with his sleeve "your punch really…".

Hak alarmed by this and wrapped his arm around Kayano's torso "Kayano, run!? This pervert is dangerous!?".

"you've carried me before I even managed to run with my own foot…", Kayano mumbled to Hak who threw her over his shoulder before running away. Hak couldn't see because his back facing Jae Ha but Kayano saw Jae Ha leapt high onto the roof with one jump _"wow, so that's the power of Dragon's leg? I wonder if I can do that too or not… but first, why is he running away?"_.

Kayano understood the answer when they met Kija, Yona and Yun not long after that. After Kija went to looking for Jae Ha, Yun and Yona confused of why Hak looked like running away from something while carrying Kayano on his shoulder, and why Kayano was here?

Kayano patted Hak's back "Onii-sama?! Put me down already?! That pervert isn't pursuing us again?!".

Yun narrowed his eyes with fun expression as if he wanted to say _"what kind of pervert that dare to molest Kayano in front of Raijuu?"_.

Yona tilted her head "pervert? Oh my, are you okay, Kayano?".

"nah, I'm fine… besides that pervert not only aim for me", Kayano smiled and waved her hand, as she remember of what had happened just now, she covered her mouth to holding back her laughter in vain, because in the end she smacked the ground beneath her while holding her stomach "God, you won't believe it if I tell you…".

Before Kayano told confused Yun and curious Yona about what happened, Hak covered her mouth "okay, that's enough, Imoutou… needn't to bringing that up again and I'll buy snack for you".

"don't treat me like a child?!", Kayano protested and smacked lightly on Hak's bicep before she gave her best puppy-eyes look "but I want roasted apple candy".

"you asked me to not treat you like a child, yet you're acting like a child sometimes…", Hak put both his hand on his hip and raised his eyebrow before chuckling "better we gotta find White Snake, let's go".

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

 _Hope you guys like this, I myself must confess that I laugh to myself when writing this chapter._


	13. Scar Behind That Back

**.**

 **Chapter 13 – Scar Behind That Back**

 **.**

* * *

Zeno couldn't help but clutching his stomach and laughing hard for what Kayano did to Hak even if it was a joke. Three time he laughed hard due to what happened today. Second time he laughed again because Jae Ha's bottom trapped within the big vases which he met Kija accidentally and last, when Hak, Kija and Kayano made a team to tackle Ryokuryuu down. Zeno felt sorry for Kija but he wondered about how Ryokuryuu would face Kayano and Yona?

He himself wanted to meet them, easily known from such longing on his eyes when he observing them and his heart told so, but…

Not yet, it was not the time yet.

* * *

Today, Yona and co. faced with Gigan & crew on the pirate's ship. The situation tensed a bit, so can you explain about what happened, Kayano?

Kayano looked up, thinking back about what happened yesterday.

* * *

 **Flashback...**

After they left from ruined shop where the officers had made a ruckus which they found a child died on his mother's arm and they could do nothing, Kayano stared to Yona who looked down a bit and tried to cheer her up "princess, it's truly nothing we can do for what had happened… even Kayano and Yun have their limit, they can do nothing when that child couldn't be helped and it's not your fault at all".

Out of her deep in thought, Yona offered her thin smile before looking up "I understand, Kayano, but this helplessness so depressing. And like I said before, if this city had corrupted ever since my father's reign, then it'd be my responsibility to bring back its peacefulness, no matter how difficult it will be…".

Kayano amazed by fire that lit upon Yona's eyes and she took both Yona's hand on hers "princess, just remember that we will help you with all our might no matter what, so don't push yourself too hard and try to bear your burden alone on your shoulder, okay?".

Yona chuckled and hugged her "yes, yes".

After Yun separated himself from the group to call for Kija, Yona and Kayano were going to look for something on the nearest shop. When they were back, they found Hak was speaking with other tall guy with Kai robes.

Kayano smirked excitedly _"here we go~"_.

Without knew about what would happen, Yona called Hak excitedly "thank you for waiting, Hak".

Jae Ha's heart lurched, his heartbeat banging loudly on his ear as he looked over his shoulder to where Yona and Kayano standing behind him.

Yona smiled and lifted her eyes "oh? Who is that?".

Jae Ha took a step back after looking straight to these girl, kneeling on the ground as he felt his blood flowing backward, his body felt hot as if his blood boiling and his leg throbbing violently. He heard someone whispered inside his head.

.

 _Warriors of the Four Dragons!_

 _From now on, you are our other halves._

 _With Hiryuu as your master_

 _With Dragon Priestess as your guide and savior_

 _Protect them, Cherishes them and never betray them for the rest of your life!_

.

" _it can't be… these girls are… the one I was trying to avoid… the one who rules over the Four Dragons?",_ Jae Ha looked up as Hak asked him if he was okay and Yona touched his forehead before commenting how high his body's temperature. Jae Ha gulped, his instinct told him to run away, far from them but no matter how he wanted to run, he wondered why his body couldn't move and it felt so hard for him to leave _"but wait… Dragon Priestess? Who is she? I never heard about her from my predecessor, yet… unlike this red-haired girl that her presence feels rather strong that make my heart pounding and only felt when she came close, why… she's felt so warm and shine so bright like the sun at the dawn, but also gentle and calm like the moonlight that won't lose her light even in the darkest night…"_.

When Yona asked Kayano to check upon him, Kayano smiled knowingly and wrapped her arm around Jae Ha's shoulder, leaned his head on her chest "don't worry… we have no intention to harm you nor force you to do what you don't want, so you needn't to run away…".

"…Ryokuryuu?", Yona added when she straightened herself "you're Ryokuryuu, right?".

Hak wondered about what was Kayano mean and how Yona felt that way, but when Jae Ha was trying to run away, Kija who came with Yun yelled to them, telling them that he was Ryokuryuu.

Not letting him go, Kayano who wrapped her arm around Jae Ha's waist, yelled back to Kija "Kija, pinning him down with your claw but don't harm him!?".

Kija's eyes lit up in dangerous way "yes, Dragon mother!?".

"NO?!", Jae Ha yelled as Kija trapped him on his claw before Hak sat above his body and locked his head on his arm "you will be on your way, huh?".

Jae Ha choked "I am Ryokuryuu…".

After convinced them that he wouldn't run away, Jae Ha opened his robe "I've been… defiled…"

Kayano covered both Yona's eyes "okay, fix, he is pervert".

Hak covered both Kayano's eyes as well "no one have that kind of intuition, especially not to you, pervert".

Kija raised his eyebrow "I wonder why, but somehow he looked enjoying that".

Yun narrowed his eyes "I guess it's because he is not only pervert, but also masochist".

And then, when Jae Ha and Yona talked which Jae Ha declined her request to join them and lent his power, Kayano chuckled when Yona told Jae Ha that he needn't to act so menacing since like Kayano had said, they have no intention to bring harm or force him since it was only favor, not the command.

Jae Ha raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes to Kayano before eyeing Kija "but… I never ever heard about you from my predecessor, Dragon Priestess… or Dragon mother?".

Kayano smiled brightly and hugged Yona from behind "the Dragon Priestess, my name is Kayano, I am Hak's Onii-sama's little sister also our group's healer. Nice to meet you, Ryokuryuu?!".

Jae Ha blushed slightly and averted his eyes, thinking she's cute "nice to meet you too, miss…".

Jae Ha surprised that they were gave up on him rather quickly, he felt bad considering Kayano and Yona were really cute before he eyed Hak "besides… I was planning on making him a friend".

When irritated Hak stepping back with dragging Kayano protectively, Yona asked what Jae Ha was mean before Hak explained that Jae Ha was a pirate and he had forced him to meet Captain's pirate, telling him that he can bring Kayano and Yona with him that make him more refused than before. Surprisingly, Yona wanted to meet the Captain's pirate. After everything had settled, Yona and the others went back to their camp.

Kayano hugged Shina from behind as she saw Shina crouching himself near the tree alone "Shina?! We're back?!".

Shina didn't respond, instead he tugging Kayano's sleeve as if asked her to look into something so Kayano looked over his shoulder. When she found out that Shina had written their name, Kayano praised him to learn what she taught so fast. Yona couldn't help but giggled because she found the scene was such endearing.

 **Flashback End...**

* * *

Yeah, that was what happened yesterday, so today we were supposed to make a negotiation with the Captain's pirate so they can join the pirate in the battle against Yan Kum Ji, but what on the earth happened, actually?!

For the mean first time, Gigan has stared from head to toe, closely observing Hak and Kayano who hid behind Hak shyly before Gigan smirked "oi, Jae Ha!? Have you been being senile already? They are those children, remember the brother and sister which you took here 9 years ago to treated by me?".

"those kids when the incident 9 years ago…", Jae Ha trailed off, remembering what the event that Captain had mentioned "when Yan Kum Ji's children abductor ace was busted? How could you know?".

"there is a proof", Gigan pointed Hak with her pipe "take off your upper kimono, brat".

Kayano and Hak exchanged knowing look before Hak rolled his eyes back to the Captain.

"oh, do you mean…", Hak took his long vest and upper robe off of his torso "this?".

Yona had known about that scar, among the scars on Hak's body, only that scar, the wide vertical from his left shoulder to his right hip scar that left on his back and she never knew the history of that scar, so this was the first time Hak told them, mostly because Yun and Kija asked him.

"long story short, that bastard tried to kidnapping Kayano. After I kicked him on his gut and tried to run away with Kayano, he slashed my back before he slammed my head to the ground hardly", Hak wore his robe again "I dragged Kayano and ran as fast as I can to take her to safe place but in the halfway, I lost consciousness due to loss too much blood".

Kayano covered her mouth "ah, Kayano remember?! After that, that man tried to take both of us to sell and that's when green-haired teenager came flying from the sky, landed on the ground and help us?!".

"wait… you said you met with your first love when I got this scar…", Hak put both his hand on Kayano's shoulder "please don't tell me this pervert is your first love?".

"what? no no no no no no, what are you saying, Onii-sama? I haven't finished yet?!", Kayano waved her hand before explaining further.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

Kayano had separated from Mundok and Hak, badly she lost her path as well. When she tried to figure out a thing about how to get back to her adopted grandpa and adopted brother, stranger man offered help to her. Kayano didn't know why, but she could feel something bad from him. Before she realized it, when that man reached out his hand to her, Kayano dashed a mad run but her tiny feet didn't help her much because that man easily caught her. When that man tried to take her, Hak appeared out of nowhere, kicking that man's gut hard enough to make him dropped Kayano.

"run?! Quick?!", Hak grabbed her wrist, dragging her to run but Hak yelped as blood seeping from his back that was slashed by that man.

Kayano gasped before screaming "ONII-CHAN!?".

Hak gritted his teeth and got himself together, he kept dragging Kayano further, far away from that man, searching for Mundok or others safe place, wherever it was as long as he could bring Kayano safe. His knee buckled as his body gave way beneath him, collapsing to the ground. Kayano cried and asked him to get himself together, but the light-headedness took him over due to blood-lost.

"…Kayano, run and leave me".

Kayano's eyes widened in disbelief before she pulled Hak's hand "NO?! we run away together?! I don't want to be safe alone?!".

Kayano felt someone tugged the hem of the back of her collar and yelped. When she screamed for help, Jae Ha landed on the ground and kicked that man, sending him flying to the wall.

Jae Ha hissed, growling as his tooth that sharp like dragon's fang showed itself "trying to kidnap children, huh?".

That man knew him, definitely. It was simply known from his action that he ran away for his dear life and Jae Ha chased him, not about letting him go. After Jae Ha and the kidnapper disappeared from the junction, Kayano who left on the dead-alley with unconscious Hak, crawling into Hak.

"…Onii-chan? Onii-chan, wake up?!", Kayano shook Hak's body, her eyes swollen and her cheek flushed, her face such a crying mess "Onii-chan, get yourself together?!".

Someone tapped her on her shoulder that make her lifted her crying mess face to him. Despite the worry on his look, he has bright blue eyes like a clear blue sky and bright yellow hair like a sun. His presence somehow reassured her, she asked him to help her and blonde-haired guy wrapped his tore robe to help holding Hak's bleeding. He patted Kayano's head and smiled broadly, telling her that her brother will be okay. After that blonde-haired man left, Jae Ha was going back with Gigan.

 **Flashback End…**

* * *

"he was a teenager around 17 at that time, so I guess he must be around twenties or thirties this year", Kayano lifted her finger, pointing Jae Ha "and he is definitely not this pervert?!".

Hak sighed in relief "good to hear that".

"why did you think that he is my first love, anyway?".

"well, you never told me about it at all before, so…".

"oh, come on, I will be so pleased if I am your first love, but…", Jae Ha chuckled before taking both Kayano's hand on his "I never expected that cute little girl will turn into beautiful mature woman like you~".

Hak snatched Kayano from him, kicking Jae Ha on the gut and wrapping his arm around Kayano securely "don't come near her, don't touch her and don't flirt with her!? Go away!?".

"Hak, you're so mean~ that's how you treat your life-saver?".

"my life-saver is the one who treat my injury and it's definitely not you".

Gigan stopped this ridiculous bantering and leading them into the main event of this day, where Hak and the others will be tested for gaining Gigan's trust. Of course, it was simple thing for Hak and two other Dragons who able to knocking the pirate's crew down easily. Yun passed as well, even if Yona's test made them nervous as if they would get heart attack, but she passed. Last, Kayano, she plainly told what she could do, re-counting her passion like Yun did as cooking, mending, tending to those injured as a doctor, of course, but Gigan impressed in how she would be able to fight when she counted fighting as one of her passion.

"let me see how strong you are… choose your opponent among my crew".

After Gigan pointed her crew that stiffened, remembering how strong Hak, her brother and the Dragons, they hoped they wouldn't become her opponent even if they doubted about how she was able to fight, considering her delicate features and not to mention that she's so cute.

"umu…", Kayano rolled her eyes, looking around before pointing her opponent on her test "him".

Hak smirked excitedly, Yona gasped, Yun's and two other Dragon's jaws dropped when Kayano pointed Jae Ha as her opponent.

Gigan raised her eyebrow before turned her head back and forth "Jae Ha? Are you serious?".

Kayano simply nodded her head, and Jae Ha displeased by the fact that he must fight against her even if this only a test "miss, I don't want to hurt you, so isn't it better to retreat or thinking twice?".

"oi, Droopy Eyes, better not underestimate her. The one who always protected, doesn't mean she is weak. Besides…", Hak smirked, looking knowingly to his sister "it's too late to retreat now".

With bright broad smile on her face and dark aura surrounding her body, Kayano cracked her knuckles "Captain Gigan, can I kick him to the sea? Or strangle him at least?".

Gigan blew the smoke from her mouth "do as you please, little girl".

Kayano took her muffler and swung it around her body "my name is Kayano, Captain Gigan".

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

 _Sorry for the long wait, and next chapter will be the fight scene between Jae Ha against Kayano and their interaction._


	14. Soar

**.**

 **Chapter 14 – Soar**

 **.**

* * *

Knowing Ryokuryuu, maybe he wouldn't hurt Kayano but what had made Kayano trying to fight Jae Ha? Could it be she trying to test her strength that she got from Jae Ha as Ryokuryuu? That was what Hak thinking as he eyeing his comrades. Unlike Yun who stood with mouth agape in awe, Shina felt worry even if he tried to believe Kayano and Kija was clearly upset looked from how frantic and nervous he was (he was worry about Kayano).

Only Yona who asked Hak "Hak, is it really okay? to let Kayano fighting with Jae Ha?".

"don't worry, princess… she isn't known as 'Silver Needle' for nothing".

"after we find out whoever knocked down first, I'll announce the result…", Gigan lifted one her hand up "without time limit".

Once Gigan put her hand down, Jae Ha and Kayano swung their leg to each other. Jae Ha kicked Kayano using his Dragon leg and Kayano kicked back to holding his leg, knowing he would use his Dragon leg as she smirked. As Kayano somersaulted backward, Jae Ha dodged her leg before it hit him with lowering his stance backward. Propping himself using both his hand, Jae Ha landed on his back before swinging one his leg to hit her hand that become the pole of her body. Losing her balance, Kayano fell to the side but quickly recover herself with using her right hand to prevent her body from hit the floor and kneeling on the floor. She didn't find Jae Ha as she dropped to one knee on the floor, instead she looking to shadow in front of her. When she lifted her head up, she welcomed by several of Jae Ha's throwing knives. She heard Yona and Yun yelled at her to avoid but like she did at Hakuryuu village, she dodging the upcoming knives with swinging her muffler around her body, successfully change the direction of that flying knives that landed on Jae Ha's comrades instead. Gigan used her knives to dodge Jae Ha's misdirection knives but some of her crew got bad luck, considering that knives stabbed the wood or pinned part of the fabric from their clothes.

"Jae Ha, don't involve us within your battle!?" yelled one of crew who using red-bandana.

"Miss, don't even trying to kill us?!" whined black-haired chubby-faced crew.

Kayano smiled sheepishly "sorry~".

Gigan whistled as she put back her knives "oh, interesting… that muffler made by steel thread, right?".

Kayano nodded her head before throwing her needles to Jae Ha. Jae Ha easily dodged it but Kayano pulled the strings that connected with her needles. The strings successfully wrapped Jae Ha's bicep and arm, and Kayano didn't give a chance to him. After Jae Ha fell to the ship's floor, Kayano pinned him down with her needles. Before Kayano landed on his body to give last hit, he kicked her with his Dragon leg in reflex and sent Kayano flying to the poop of the ship.

"Kayano?!", Kija averted his eyes from where Kayano went flying before glared to Jae Ha who released himself from Kayano's needles "Jae Ha!? are you seriously using your dragon leg to—".

"it's alright, Kija", Kayano jumped and landed on the deck again, sauntering while cleaning dust on her kimono and muffler "actually, I will be seriously injured if not because this".

Jae Ha cleaned the dust off of his robe as well, eyeing her muffler "to prevent being kicked by my leg, she was using her muffler on the last minutes to block my kick before my leg hit her".

After that, Kayano with her needles and Jae Ha with his knives, swing their weapon to each other, weapon dance which make Yun witnessed beautiful silver ray from Kayano's needles that clashing to her opponent weapon's. Suddenly, the realization down on Yun's head, looks like he understood the reason of why she got the moniker as 'Silver Needle'.

Hak smirked with his usual grin "got your answer about the reason of her moniker, kid?".

Yun shrugged his shoulder before observing the battle back, looks like it barely reached the end. Kayano run out of her needles so she only able to using her muffler or dagger. Jae Ha run out of his knives as well, only small dagger on his pocket that left. Both of them swung their dagger to each other, the sounds of the metal clashed ringing as their dagger hit each other's. When Kayano ducked and swung her dagger to his leg, Jae Ha jumped high, flying on the air just above the ship's mast but it was where he went wrong. He didn't expect Kayano to jump as well. With the same strength as his Dragon leg, Kayano jumped, flying on the air with the same height as Jae Ha. Kayano knew Jae Ha distracted by this, so she using the advantage and kicking Jae Ha to the sea. Poor Jae Ha, he must change his clothes soon, twice for today. After Kayano sent Jae Ha to the sea, she landed back on the deck of the ship where Yona, Yun, Kija, Hak and Shina gave applause to her performance. Ao even lifted score board for her. Like she said, Kayano really kicked Jae Ha to the sea. Within their heart, they vowed to their heart to not make a ruckus with her at all (she could be dangerous and creepy sometimes when she was angry). Kayano with her muffler draped on her shoulder around her arm which make the crews wooed her and praised her as the goddess or angel, they didn't know about Kayano's power as the Dragon Priestess that make her able to gain half of the Dragon's power after all.

Hak couldn't help but snorted before commented "goddess or angel? Do you mean war goddess?".

That successfully make the vein popped on Kayano's head and Kayano squeezed Hak's neck before shaking his head "moo, Onii-sama!? How many times I told you to not call me like that?!".

Hak laughed dryly along with their comrades and the crews. As Gigan announced the result that Kayano passed the battle test, Jae Ha wrung the water from his hair and clothes, approaching Kayano with impish grin that sent the shudder on Kayano's and Hak's body "so cool… I thought there's no one other woman outside here who will kick me to the sea anymore".

Yona tilted her head to the side "kick you to the sea anymore?".

Yun narrowed his eyes "let me guess, the one who kick you before must be…".

"yep, Captain Gigan", Jae Ha smirked before taking Kayano's hand on his "but I love this girl who has such passion and steel nerve as well~ would you take a date with me?".

Once again, Hak snatched Kayano from him and stomped on Jae Ha's face "over my dead body first, big bro".

Yona and her group were quickly welcomed by the pirates after that. Yun prepared the glorious dinner with rich ingredients from the sea and everyone felt glad about it. On the meeting that night, Gigan had asked Kayano and the others to explain their power, mostly Kayano and that was where Kayano explained that she only gained half of Dragon's power as the Dragon Priestess. At first Yun and the others doubted, they should tell them or not, but Yona and Kayano reassured them that the pirate's crew were fine.

Jae Ha asked in disbelief "only a half?".

Kayano nodded "yep, the proof is, I can't make my hand become enormous like Kija did, looks like I only gained the power like the strength, endurance or agility".

* * *

Hak had prevented her from going with Yona as well but she reassuring him that she would join the battle as well after make sure the captured woman be safe and sending the signal with Yona and Yun. Sooner or later she would dive herself into danger as well, so it wouldn't make any different with her coming with Yona and Yun or the pirate's force.

"Onii-sama, you know I can defend myself?!".

"but in case something happened to you when I'm not there, what should I tell to Chiyo-san?".

Kayano tilted her head down with solemn look before lifted her head up again with determination look "…I will have a ton of job for treating injured peoples after the battle, so I can't afford to lose and die, right? besides, with me who can fight with them, it will be safer for them".

 _For the princess and Yun_

Hak knew that from her eyes and when she lifted her fist in front of his face, Hak sighed and let her go after that logical, very logical statement. After tossed his fist into hers, Hak hugged her "take care of yourself as well, understand?".

Kayano hummed and hugged him back, nodding her head.

That night after decided that Kayano, Yona and Yun would be sneaking into Yan Kum Ji's merchandise, Kayano saw Hak let Yona go from the side of the cliff above here, finally. She smiled, she knew her brother could be difficult sometimes and this was one of that time.

From the lookout spot on the ship's mast, Jae Ha landed on her side to offer the liquor "how about the drink tonight?".

"thank you, but no… I'm not in the mood of drinking tonight".

"who is 'Chiyo-san' that Hak mentioned?".

"why are you asking about her?".

"you've looked a bit down after Hak mentioned her", Jae Ha asked with worry in his voice, sounded so sincere but no answer from her since that so Jae Ha patted her head again "needn't to answer if you don't want to tell me about it".

"she was my mother", Kayano told him about her parents with nothing she hid from Jae Ha "when I thought there must be a reason of why, I chosen as Dragon Priestess… somehow it makes me thinking, many times, could it be my parents knew about my fate as Dragon Priestess? That's why my father asked my mother to not forbid me if I want to learn the martial arts to defend myself, or why my mother asked my adopted grandfather to take me with him? I wonder if my father was killed because of his passion as the descendants of the priest as well…".

There was a silence between them before Kayano pressed her knees on her chest, head leaned on her folded arms "after met with Shina and you, I wonder… actually, what's the good of my power and why should I be the Dragon Priestess?".

Jae Ha lost his words for a while but trying to encourage her "like it or not, even if you haven't known the reason yet, you have great power so you should be grateful with that".

"what's the use of this power if I can't help someone and the only thing I could do only looking!?".

Jae Ha was taken aback by that and after that, as if not enough to make him confused, Kayano apologized to him while crying. Kayano told him out loud about what she would get after the bond between her and one of Four Dragon Warrior's vessel had bounded. Not only that she got their power, but also share their past, their feeling, their grief. She had witnessed how Kija had been longing and waiting for his master to come for the sake of his father and others Hakuryuu's predecessor. She had witnessed how lonely Shina felt all along this time since Ao left him and he couldn't make a friend, also how Seiryuu's villagers treat him. Of course, she also had witnessed what happened to Jae Ha as well, and it hurt to her because nothing she could do. Kayano apologized to Jae Ha because nothing she could do, and likewise, she knew not all people fond of their privacy being peeked by other people without their permission.

"so, you know…", Jae Ha wiped her tears and smiled bitterly "can't help it if that's the case, though…".

"you didn't feel upset? Because I've known about your past without your permission…".

"I will mad if you're spreading about my past without my permission, dear… at least you don't seem as typical of someone who will talk about other's privacy out loud, and I appreciate it. Besides, it is man's nature to forgive woman's fault".

Thanks to his antics, Kayano laughed heartily in between her tears "sorry, I'm being such a childish… but knowing Kija's, Shina's and your grief… I can't help but felt sad, because there's nothing I can do to help or change what had occurred on the past. So, what I want to tell… just tell me if there's something you need or want from me to help you, in case there's still something I can do to help you…", Kayano wiped her tears with her sleeve before smiled to him, patting his bicep before rises on her feet "ah, better I go before Hak Onii-sama knows me crying in front of you here, he will hit you if he thinks you make me crying!?".

"the fact is, you're crying because of me", Jae Ha sighed as he grabbed Kayano's wrist to stop her track "I think I understand now, the reason of why you've chosen as Dragon Priestess… you're so kind and soft-hearted, you care about the Dragon and like a 'mother' to us, you accept us no matter who we are… even if you know, we are the monsters…".

"don't say that, Jae Ha… you, Kija and Shina aren't monster…", Kayano crouched herself beside her, but she blinked when he bowed his head further, his bangs covered his face, masking his expression. Kayano tilted her head and reached out to him "Jae Ha? Woah?!".

Kayano startled by Jae Ha's action, he pulled her to his tight embrace and whispered to her ear before burying his face onto her shoulder "just… let me like this for a while, Kayano".

Kayano smiled, she nodded her head and patted his back, before humming while stroking his back, the song that usually hummed by her mother as lullaby, Safe and Sound.

* * *

Next day, Kayano, Yona and Yun finished their make-up session and wore the beautiful kimono prepared by Gigan. They went to the shop where the woman had disappeared and pretended to trapped like others woman as well. When the floor below them opened, Kayano wrapped her arm around Yona's and Yun's torso, landed on the ground while carrying two of her companions make her leg sprained. She kneeled on the ground due to the throbbing pain on her ankle and Yun scolded her to become so reckless. Kayano forgot the pain when she saw Yona was barely dragged by Yan Kum Ji as one of his collections and Yun was kicked by that bastard. One day passed, and they were finally loaded onto the boat.

Meanwhile, on the pirate's ship, Jae Ha suggested Hak to rest a bit but Hak persisted that this was how he slept, instead Hak suggesting Jae Ha to tell that to Kija who seeing delusions, doze off, jumped to the air or started attacking mid-air sometimes.

Jae Ha smirked and chuckled "oh boy, Kija is going to ruin that pretty face of his".

Out of nowhere, Shina appeared behind Jae Ha suddenly "Ryokuryuu… you have bags… under your eyes…".

Jae Ha jumped and spun around "could you not mutter that from behind!?".

Instead, Shina added "Ryokuryuu… hasn't slept… either…".

When Jae Ha refused to acknowledge it, Kija and Hak lifted their hands to force him to show his face and eyes. After that, Jae Ha who took off his clothes and commented about how he's defiled, invited Hak's stoic expression as well.

"there were circles under his eyes?!", Kija said in excitement "you are unbearably worried about her too, aren't you?".

Jae Ha persisted that he was worried about Yona because she was a girl "not to mention I've taken interest on Kayano-chan, so would you give me your permission to take a date with her, Onii-sama?".

Hak shuddered before grinding Jae Ha's face "I said, over my dead body… don't ever call me Onii-sama like that besides you're older than me, right? and of all woman, why are you choosing my Imoutou?".

Jae Ha wiped the blood on his nose "adopted sister, you mean? You're so overprotective to her, is it because your promise to her late mother?".

"not only that, but also because she's my dearest Imoutou, of course she is precious for me".

Gigan cut off their conversation when she felt the sea waves changed and asked Shina. Shina confirmed that the boats at the harbor had started to move.

It was time to Soar.


	15. Safe and Sound

**.**

 **Chapter 15 – Safe and Sound**

 **.**

* * *

"Ao", Kayano called her, Ao crawled out of Yun's chest and bitten Kayano's ropes first. After she was free from tied ropes, Kayano cut ropes that tying Yona and Yun before freeing girls in this room from their ropes. Yun made noises which invite two mercenaries that guarding the door of this room come inside. As they caught their guard off, Kayano strangled one of them with her muffler till that man lost conscious and Yona knocked the other with stabbing him with drugs needle from Kayano's stuff.

"okay, they won't wake up till next day", Kayano clasped her hands after tying both men before reaching her hand out to Yun "where is the firework, Yun?".

"here", Yun handed his firework before throwing skeptical glances to Kayano as she asking him and Yona to stay here with the girls "wait, don't tell us you will be going by yourself?".

Kayano nodded "yep".

Yun scowled "don't 'yep' us?!".

Yona nodded "your leg sprained, right?".

"it doesn't hurt", Kayano tightened wrap on her ankles and tapped the floor lightly twice, making sure that her leg wouldn't become the obstacles "besides it would be easier for me to move alone and fight those mercenaries till Onii-sama and those guys come here".

When Yona was about to protest again, Kayano lent her dagger to Yona "someone must protect the girls, so both of you stay with the girls while I'm going outside to launch the firework".

Yona sighed, Kayano got the point here so she clenched the dagger on her hand closer to her chest "fine, we will protect the girl here, but soon we think you're taking too long, don't blame us if we'll come out to looking for you in case you need our help".

Yun nodded "agreed".

Kayano smiled and ruffled both Yona's and Yun's head "don't worry, they won't be able to take me down that easily besides it's my duty as the oldest sister to protect her younger brother and sister, right?".

One of girls named Yuri offered help to guide her because Yuri's father was the one who designed the ship on Awa including this ship but Kayano declined her offer politely. Instead of offended, Yuri confused "wait, how can you go outside without know where to go? You must be needed guide".

"I have observed this ship with my eyes and I've already known the shortest way to go to the deck for launching the firework", Kayano looked behind over her shoulder and smirked, her once brown eyes changed into pair of golden eyes, Shina's Dragon eyes. Her eyes fulfilled with determination and composure "I will come back here again after finishing some business above for a while and no one can come out of this room till I come back, understand?".

Her tone wasn't plead or question, instead order which shown that she didn't want to hear a protest. Without waiting for their answer, Kayano rushed out of the room, leaving baffled Yuri with the others.

"man, she is really Raijuu's Imoutou. Does she always like that? I mean, trying to take all of responsibility upon her shoulder? On that part of her, she's truly copying her brother".

Yona giggled at Yun's exasperated tone "you have no idea, Yun. Maybe because she is one of the oldest on their family, she is always acting like this but that's what make her as our dependable big sister".

.

She could do this alone, she really meant it when she said it and despite she knew her brother must be mad or scolded her for being reckless again (considering she moved alone), she wouldn't listen to him about it this time because she knew, this was what her brother would do.

Kayano backed to the junction and leaned her back on the wall as she heard heavy but sturdy footsteps. The mercenaries. They came inside the room where all of mercenaries had gathered. With the help of Dragon's eyes, which she really grateful to Shina's eyes, she could see structure of this ship including its contain.

This ship had three floors. The lowest floor where the girls kept as hostage. The middle floor where they put the weaponry. The upper floor where the mercenaries had gathered. She knocked out the mercenaries who guarding the middle floor to take weapon that they might able to use. After tying the mercenaries and made sure they wouldn't wake till tomorrow, she called the girls to take the weapon to defend themselves. She persisted to ask Yona who took a bow and quiver for stay with Yun to protect the girls, while she would go to take the rest above.

Bringing a spear with her, Kayano threw her muffler over her shoulder "here we go".

After locked the door which led to downstairs (for made sure Yona and the other wouldn't follow her), she made her way to where the mercenaries gathered. She should get rid of them first before going upstairs to the deck for launching the fireworks. She knocked the door and when a man opened it, she lunged into him and stabbed him on the stomach with her spear. Once that man collapsed on the floor, unconscious, other mercenaries alarmed by their unexpected collapsed comrade. They took their weapon out of its sheath and readied themselves to attack her. As they lunged into her, Kayano covered her nose and mouth with her muffler and threw smoke bombs to the floor. She had asked Yun to teach her about how to make and handle the gunpowder and she made smoke bombs that she had mixed with heavy sleeping draught. The result, Kayano succeeded to knock them out. They wouldn't wake from their sleep like the guards on the middle floor. Good. She unlocked the door and called the girls to tying the mercenaries on the upper floor. What was left only the mercenaries on the deck. She wouldn't fail this time.

Kayano kicked the door and jumped, landing on the deck. She looked around as she was welcomed by several mans who pointing their weapon to her. She closed the door behind her and fought these mans for distract them till their comrades came here to save them and the girls but she found Yun and Yona came out of their hiding spot with intention of helping her. One man with spear lunged to them, using this as the advantage.

"Baka!?", Kayano rushed to them and blocked the attack, using her body to shield Yona and Yun. She heard Yona and Yun screamed in unison "KAYANO?!".

.

Shina lifted his head, pointing to where he saw the fireworks. Once Hak realized that he had seen the signal, Hak asked Jae Ha who leapt after hefting one of Shina's hand over his shoulder. From above, they heard Yona and Yun screamed in unison "KAYANO?!".

Jae Ha and Shina snapped their eyes down to where they saw Kayano stabbed by one of the mercenaries on her chest with spear in order to protecting Yun and Yona behind her back. As Kayano's body fell backward, Jae Ha landed and kicked that man with rage, sending that man flying out of the ship to the sea while Shina slashed the mercenaries to open up his path to the girls before crouching himself beside Kayano.

Jae Ha rushed to her as well as he saw Yun inspecting on her wound after Shina laid her head on his lap with Yona on the other side "Kayano-chan?!".

Strange, they didn't find blood seeping from her chest but she looked in pain.

"ugh", Kayano stirred up as she clenched her chest "my chest… it feels like burned…".

When Yun sheepishly asked her if it would be alright for him to inspect about what happened and Kayano nodded her head in confirmation, Yona opened her upper kimono and revealed shining golden scale on her chest. Shina looked over Jae Ha's shoulder to where the spear of that man who had lunged into her chest rest and dumbfounded when he found out that the sharp blade of that spear had shattered into peace like after hit by something indestructible. Dumbfounded enough of what they witnessed, Yun suggested Jae Ha to take Kayano back to their ship because she didn't look well but Kayano persisted. Kayano refused to leave the battlefield or stay still when she was still able to fight along with her friends.

After the pain subsided, Kayano glared to the couple of youngest member on her group "what I told you before to stay hid?!".

Yun defended themselves "well, we wouldn't if not because of you were looking like quite in a pickle?!".

Jae Ha suggested "girls, if you have time to pick a fight, better we end this battle as quick as possible before they will use this as advantage to attack us".

Kayano passed out right after the battle finished. She smiled proudly after witnessed how strong her princess had. Princess had taken down Yan Kum Ji with her own hand, with her bow. Of course, she wouldn't miss her older brother's awestruck expression which priceless on her opinion. Last thing she remembered that how her fallen body caught by a pair of strong hands before her body swaying like carried by someone.

* * *

When she woke up, Kayano found Jae Ha fell asleep on the bedside where she laid down. She felt a bit dizzy when trying to sit up. Door creaked from behind Jae Ha and Kayano found herself locking gaze with Gigan who approached her, asking about how her feeling. Gigan touched her forehead, checking on her temperature and telling her that she passed out yesterday morning. Jae Ha had carried her to Gigan's cabin and they let her sleep here. Hak, Yona, Kija, Shina, Yun and Jae Ha had watched her in shift but looks like Jae Ha had persisted to watch her from last night, left alone with her while the others dragged by pirate crews and citizen of Awa on their feast since yesterday morning. Kayano blushed slightly, affected by Jae Ha's sweet gentle before she said thanks to Jae Ha while hugging him. After covered Jae Ha with blanket, Kayano wandered on the street but she heard someone crying hysterically. She found Yona doubled over, covering her mouth as she crying hysterically. She wanted to rush to her side but she found Hak crouched himself beside her first. Hak's expression at that time made her couldn't approaching them, not right now. Yona's strange attitude and Hak's murderous intention when he answered Jae Ha's question was enough to answer what had happened. She didn't know how and why, but Soo Won was there. That's why Yona was crying and acted strange. That's why her brother alarmed by **his** presence and reminded of his duty.

Jae Ha lowered his head right in front of her face without warning "Kayano-chan?".

Kayano yelped and stepped back but tripped. She prepared herself for the impact of hitting the ground but when she didn't get what she had expected, she opened her eyes, only to found Jae Ha had caught her safely on his arms before she hit the ground.

"are you alright?", Jae Ha helped her stand again, gaining her nod but not satisfied "you and Yona-chan seemed spacey today… something happened?".

"no, why would you think that way, Jae Ha? Everything is fine!?", Kayano shook her head and chittered happily, avoiding eye contacts and before he was pestering her further, she turning her back to him "ah, I should help Yun?! They said the feast will be held again tonight, right?".

Jae Ha didn't let her go so easily this time, he wrapped his arms around Kayano's waist before leapt and landed on the side of cliff where no one around here. Jae Ha didn't let his hands down, he kept hugging her as if she would disappear once he let her go.

"Jae Ha? What's wrong?".

"I believe that's my line. You must have known about what happened to your brother and Yona-chan".

"…yes, I am", Kayano lowered her head, eyes half-opened as tears threatened to fall but she held back. She smiled instead because she didn't want make Jae Ha to worry or confused, also she wasn't about to let Jae Ha asked her about the reason of why she was crying so she would smile rather than cry "but it's not something that I can tell out loud to other people so easily, Jae Ha. It's their privacy and I can't…".

When Kayano trailed off, Jae Ha sighed and patted her head "…I'm sorry, I won't push about it anymore but you should know. You have the Dragons and friend that worried of you when you're getting upset and as annoying it can be, maybe because this suck dragon blood, we can feel it when you or Yona-chan felt upset. As someone who older than you, I think you supposed to tell other about what make you upset so you will feel better, even if just one person, be it your brother or your friends".

Listening to his advice and faced with his kindness, Kayano hugged him and smiled brightly "thank you so much, Jae Ha. Maybe you're a masochist pervert, but you're so sweet and gentle".

Jae Ha hugged her back and ruffled her hair "you're welcome. And it's only natural for me to treat woman with best regards".

Kayano giggled at that "flirt, you mean?".

Jae Ha only shrugged his shoulder with mischievous glint on his eyes and smug smirk. When Kayano wanted to go to looking for Yona and Hak, she turned back to hug Jae Ha and said thank you one more time before leaving dumbfounded Jae Ha. She found Yona sat on the grass at the riverbank where they could witness the sunset rising down on the horizon which make the sea under it seemed sparkling. Yona stared to the front and saw nothing like her mind flying into somewhere, holding folded blue robe of her brother.

Kayano sat beside her and started singing "all those shadows almost kill the light~ just close your eyes, the sun is going down~ you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now~ come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound~".

Kayano loved this song, because she remembered of her mother who always humming this song for her as lullaby.

"it's been a while since I've heard you're singing…", Yona commented after she finished singing which gaining light chuckle from Kayano before Yona turned her head "nee, Kayano, have you and Hak ever been talking about what happened to both of you on Awa to my father?".

"in fact, Grandpa did and King Il gave that matter to General Geun Tae but Yan Kum Ji tricked him with pretending to caught the kidnapper and giving him to General Geun Tae. I knew that from information broker on Kuuto".

Kayano couldn't tell that she knew about it when she met Soo Won was going to the slums by himself for collecting information from Ogi, accidentally. Yona turned into silence one more time before she lifted her head to see the sunset.

Yona sighed with her eyelids half-opened "…a lot of things have happened since I came outside, huh?".

"you're right".

"WHOA!", Kayano and Yona yelped in unison and Yona protested "you surprised us! You're everywhere, aren't you?".

"yeah, wherever you are", Hak sat up nonchalantly while closed his eyes, but you could see guilt and new-lit determination on his eyes once he opened his eyes as he lifted his head up and stared forward "this morning I was negligent and fell asleep, but since I'm originally your exclusive bodyguard, I'm by your side to the point where it's annoying. If anything happens, please call me".

Yona stared to him for a while before turning her head and smiling "…okay".

"don't forget me too!?", Kayano hugged Yona and leaned her forehead to the back of her head to hide the guilt-ridden look on her eyes "you can depend on me as well, princess. Because our promise to your father to protect you that day is not a mere simple vow".

Yona smiled to their loyalty before she grabbed Kayano's hand and tugged Hak's sleeve "Hak, Kayano, I am leaving this place. Come with me".

Both sister and brother looked to Yona and smiled as the breeze of wind rustling their hair "…okay".

Three of them heard rustling from bushes behind them and after Ao ran into Shina who popped his head out of the bushes, Yona asked as she saw Kija hovered his elbow above Yun's head "huh? You guys, what are you doing?".

"ah, I… well…", Kija stuttered and his cheeks blushed due to embarrassment after caught off his hiding place before Yun protested to Yona that it was unfair to not say about their departure without everyone were around. After Kija said that Four Dragons would go with her no matter what, Kija and Hak started bickering after that while Shina tried to stop them.

Kayano broke the bickering with wrapping her hand around Shina's and Kija's shoulder, chittering happily "don't worry, guys?! you guys stay clinging with us?! We are friends, right? so of course you guys together with us, silly?!".

"friend…", Shina muttered and nodded, you couldn't see his expression due to his mask but Shina felt really happy for Kayano's word as Kija smiled happily for Kayano's notion.

"silly", Hak repeated his sister's word to Kija which invited Kija's nerve to rip his head but before they were starting their bickering again, Yona asked them to come with her as they left Awa tomorrow. They answered Yona with their own style after that.

.

That night, like Kayano said, Awa citizen and the pirates held the feast for their victory against Yan Kum Ji also as farewell party for Yona's group who departed tomorrow.

Yona dragged Kayano when Yuri dragged her to dance with girls on Awa "come with us and sing again, Kayano!? your voice is so beautiful!? It'd be a waste if you didn't use your voice to sing more often!?".

Kayano smiled and tapped her hands as she started singing song that requested by Awa girls. Along with her voice, Jae Ha played his instrument that beautifully in a procession with Kayano's voice. They really enjoyed their feast tonight. Kayano smiled brightly and relieved once she caught a glimpse of bright smile on Yona's face and content smile on Hak's face.

Kayano couldn't help but smiled as she covered Yun, Kija and Shina with blanket, looking them cuddling together in their sleep soundly like this, she felt like a mother who take care to her children. Hak slept with glaive on his shoulder and his back on the bark of tree. Kayano sighed as she covered her brother with blanket, it would be better just if she was able to comfort her brother to relax and not weighted his shoulder too much. After she covered Yona with blanket as the last, she was looking for Jae Ha. Once she found him, she couldn't show herself right away because she thought she would interrupt Jae Ha's separation with the pirate crews.

"you're leaving, right!? with that girl and her group… you're leaving Awa… aren't you!?".

When she saw one of pirate crew's reaction, Kayano felt bad, knowing how their feeling because yes, she knew Jae Ha would come with them and she was so glad with it, but in the same time she felt bad for the pirate crews that had became Jae Ha's family all long this time. But it turned funny next moment because Jae Ha nonchalantly kept playing his instrument to make the crews slept "lullaby~".

One of crew writing something on the ground with his fingertips before fell asleep and mumbled "Jae Ha… I'll kill you…".

Kayano crouched herself and covered her mouth, holding her laughter. Typical of Jae Ha. How could he stay act so blunt and being mean in their separation like that?

"why don't you just get out of there and join me here? I know you were there and I love to be with cute Lady like you to accompany me on the last moment of the party tonight".

Once Kayano composed herself, she was showing herself and approaching Jae Ha with bright smile on her face "you can't just be honest to them for the last time, huh?".

Jae Ha smiled fondly after Kayano sat beside him "yeah, I really love them…".

Kayano titled her head down after that with sullen face "…sorry".

"why do you sorry?".

"because… I felt bad for the pirate crews. It felt like we have taken you away from your family and your home".

"you're really kind, Kayano-chan", Jae Ha tipped her chin up before smirked "but I wonder… will Hak kill me if I'm doing something to molest you?".

"pervert", Kayano mumbled as she leaving him after smacked his head, but not before told him out loud and waved her hands "if you're looking for Captain Gigan, you will find her on her cabin. Last, I will beat you black and blue before my brother try to kill you for being molest into me".

"Kayano-chan".

Kayano looked behind over her shoulder "hm?".

Jae Ha closed his eyes and smiled "good night".

Kayano nodded and smiled as well "good night, too".

* * *

They didn't find Jae Ha when they wanted to depart from Awa and said their farewell with Awa citizens and pirate crews.

Kayano handed dry handkerchiefs to Kija and Yun before wiping Yona's crying mess face while ruffling her hair to calm her down "sup, don't crying anymore, princess".

Yona sniffled as Kayano patted her head "but… I wasn't able to say goodbye… to Jae Ha, after all…".

Kija frowned as he stopped crying "Jae Ha? He became our comrade, did he not?".

Yona blinked in surprise and confusion "…eh?".

Kayano smiled and lifted her hand "Shina~".

Shina nodded his head and lifted his sword before swinging it to slice the tree beside him into two. They heard someone screeching as the fallen tree crashed to the ground and greeted by Jae Ha.

Kayano patted Shina's head "good boy, Shina".

And from behind her, Hak patted Kayano's head "good job, Dragon Mother".

After that, Jae Ha introduced himself to them one more time as Ryokuryuu Jae Ha. Kayano felt a slight of unsettled like… tense? Between Jae Ha and Kija, she felt that uneasy feeling especially when Kija glared to Jae Ha with calling him Ryokuryuu. Maybe that's something to do with Jae Ha who had called Kija as a doll before? Oh, well… she knew this was not good, that was mean she just need to keep an eye on them. She just could hope these two would get along well and if they didn't… maybe she would try to do something to make them could get themselves together.

"attention, guys", Kayano clasped her hands and put her hand on her hip "with this, we just need to recruit the last companions: Ouryuu".

The others raised their hand up in unison. She didn't know what had made her get this feeling, but somehow the spitting image of someone slipped on her head as she thought of Ouryuu. The blonde-haired blue-eyed teenager who met with her long time ago when she was still a child, as she crying on her late father's funeral and as she crying in afraid after what happened to her brother on Awa. But as long as she was stay together with her brother and companion now, she knew she would be safe and sound.


	16. Aphrodisiac

**.**

 **Extra Chapter**

 **Aphrodisiac**

 **.**

* * *

Yun showed what he had gotten from the merchants when he was going off with Kayano "the scale of Hakuryuu?".

Kija who just hung the clothes, asked dumbfoundedly "wh…what?".

Hak who did the laundry turning his head to Kija, asking nonchalantly "what are you doing, selling off your scales?".

A vein popped on Kija's head "who the hell would do such a thing?!".

Jae Ha took that scale from Yun's hand, inspecting closely "hm… so if we eat this, will we become stubborn like him? or will our right hands become huge like his?".

This time Kija turned his head to Jae Ha, irritated "hey!".

"as a matter of facts", Yun lifted one of his finger up "it's supposed to be a scale that fulfills love".

Jae Ha smacked the ground beneath him and Hak clutched his stomach, both laughing hard imagining Kija holding a baton with heart-craved crystal on its staff like love cupid.

When their laughing fit had stopped, Hak turned his attention back to Kija "oh? So where are those pink scales?".

Jae Ha smirked and tried to peel one of Kija's scale "I see, your scales can fulfill love, huh?".

Kija protested "stop picking at it! It hurts!".

After babbling about how insolence to claimed the scale as nonsense thing, Kija protested to Yun for buy that thing and Yun simply said it was a freebie when Kayano and he bought two bags of salt from certain merchant. It made the scales even more suspicious for Kija but Jae Ha reassured him that it was only market trick to sell love charm with modeled Dragon Warrior. Things as Love Charm like this supposed to be held by girl, so Jae Ha called Yona to offer that scales when Kayano, who appeared out of nowhere, opened the note from the merchants about the scales of Hakuryuu and read it out loud.

"no, looks like it's not Love Charm but so-called Love Potion".

Jae Ha quickly retreated his hand back from puzzled Yona. After Yona was going back to her business, Jae Ha smiled as Hak narrowed his eyes and grabbed his hand that keeping the scales of Hakuryuu while Kayano snickered as how fast Jae Ha retreated his hand from Yona after knew that scale was kind of Love Potion or also known as aphrodisiac like how fast her brother took Jae Ha's hand in anticipation. When innocence Kija asked about what the meaning of live potion, Kayano explained to him and Kija considered that as curse rather than charm or potion.

A vein popped on Kija's head "and why the Hakuryuu scale?!".

Hak dipped his blue sleeveless robe to the river "to think this country had such a strange drug".

"speaking of all this, it's possible a Ryokuryuu scale is selling somewhere, too".

Kayano added "well, I wonder if other Dragon's scale was even exist?".

On the other side, Yun interested in whether the scale just a drug, a poison or an aphrodisiac. Maybe he'd able to fetch a high price if he did it right, so Yun decided to hold it until he got the chance. Kija agreed, they wouldn't need to worry if Yun kept it. When Jae Ha refused to let go and give that scale to Yun, Hak and Kija argued with him and Yun irritated with their bickering.

Jae Ha lifted his hand, his intention burst out instantly "but! We got our hands on something that seems interesting! Only an idiot wouldn't use it!".

Hak narrowed his eyes "now his true intentions come out".

Kija shoved his shoulder "do not be rude".

Kayano shook her head in disbelief "and here I thought he forgot that there's a woman here. Mans are really…".

Ignoring Kayano's comment, Jae Ha asked Kija about not using this scale and continued with teasing him for using that scale to Yona and hugging Yona which made Kija screamed with flushed cheek.

Yun kept reading the note in his hand nonchalantly "if Kija's arm did that with all its might, Yona's back would snap".

Soon enough with these man's bickering, Kayano reached her hand out "Jae Ha, stop teasing Kija and Onii-sama, just give that scale to me. It will be safer for a woman to safe that kind-of scale in between you guys annoying man".

"I'm not included, right, Imoutou?".

"Kayano is right, besides we don't know what it's made of, so don't give it to anybody to drink".

"well then, shall we test its taste?".

Kayano and Yun didn't have the chance to stop him because Jae Ha had licked that scale already.

"hm… it's sweet like sugar candy".

Yun prepared his note quickly "how is it?".

Jae Ha lifted his hand with bored look "I feel nothing in particular. It's a scam…".

Next second, Jae Ha felt his heart thumped louder and collapsed "ARGH!?".

Yun startled "Jae Ha!?".

Kija alarmed "it was poison after all?!".

Kayano lifted Jae Ha on her arms "Jae Ha!? Hang in there!? I'll give the antidote…".

Her words cut off when she saw Jae Ha opened his eyes "Jae Ha, are you oka…".

They shocked when Jae Ha shoved and pinned Kayano down to the ground before he straddling above her and smirking with dangerous intention. Jae Ha leaned his head forward, whispering some flirt to her.

Kayano panicked, she covered Jae Ha's mouth to prevent him from kissing her and pushed him but she was quite in a pickle because she lost in strength with Jae Ha "ONII-SAMA, HELP ME?!".

Hak yanked Jae Ha behind while Kija hiding Kayano behind his back "I don't care if you're under the influence of the love potion right now, but I will not hold myself back".

"why, Hak? Can you not separate us?".

Hak cracked his knuckles "okay, looks like you really want to die, Droopy Eyes".

"bring it on!", Kija prepared his claw as Jae Ha lunged into them but next second, Jae Ha left three of them dumbfounded.

"as if!", Jae Ha leapt to behind the three of them, looking back over his shoulder and winked "it's real~ I'll be taking it now".

"that bastard's true colors are back!?", Hak approached Kayano "Imoutou, are you okay?".

"fufufufu…", Kayano stood up slowly with dark aura before taking out her needles with dangerous glint on her eyes "Kija… Onii-sama… help me to catch him and let's kill him…".

"agreed!?", Hak led his partner-in-crime and ran first "hurry!? The princess is over there?!".

Kija yelled as he followed these brother and sister "after him! strike him down!".

.

After that, they heard Jae Ha's scream before Jae Ha appeared himself, told them about what had happened where he accidentally threw that Love Potion to Shina and Ao when he tried to give that to Yona.

Kayano who locked Jae Ha's head while straddling on his back to put her weight above him (for what he did to her back then under the love potion's influence), asked "so where's the love potion?".

"give up… I'm sorry…", Jae Ha choked as Kayano finally released him and coughed before telling them "it all spilt on him".

After Yun scolded him, Jae Ha went to put the remaining of love potion that actually still on his hand. He planned to give that to Hak because he wanted to see Hak's usual indifferent expression crumble but he failed as Shina pursued him and what he could do only avoiding his Dragon brothers while the squirrel kept clinging on his neck and perching on his shoulder.

.

That night, poor innocence Kija who felt thirsty, found that love potion without knowing it was the love potion.

"hm? What's that? It smells nice… it must be something Yun made…", Kija took the glass and nodded sheepishly before drinking it _"usually I would never sneak a taste, but… just a sip…"_.

After he gulped, Kija's eyes widened.

Meanwhile, Yona met Kayano in the halfway and asked her where Hak was. After Kayano told her where her brother should be, Kayano went to prepare the supper with Yun who would come after her soon. When she found Kija stood there, she called for him to help her but he gave no response.

Kayano blinked and approached him "Kija?".

When Kija seduced her passionately, trying to hug and kiss her, Kayano realized instantly that he was under the love potion's influence like Jae Ha did. For one thing, Kayano felt grateful because Kija still had some of himself to hold himself together. After nuzzled his head to the crook of her neck, Kija whispered huskily "I want to stay by your side, forever…".

Kayano gasped, she felt like she heard someone talking on her head.

" _I want to stay with you forever, always"._

" _forever is impossible!"._

Kayano didn't know who these sounds belong to but somehow, she felt nostalgic, sadness and longing hit her chest as single tears fell down from the corner of her eyes. Kija was taken aback by the sight of crying Kayano before he froze in place, bowing his head and clutching his elbows.

Kayano quickly wiped her tears before sat up back "Kija? Are you okay?".

"yeah… seriously…", Kija stared to his tremble Dragon claw, his body shook and his cheeks flushed "what… am I… saying…?".

When Kayano tried to support him, Kija turned his back to her and asked her to stay away from him, hiding his flushed face. Kayano knew he was struggling to get himself back together but she couldn't just leave Kija like this. After a few moments to hold himself back and try to get himself back to his sane, Kija simply collapsed unconscious to Kayano's hand.

* * *

Next morning, Kija dropped to his knee with his forehead on the ground, bowing apologetically to Kayano "Lady Kayano! Please forgive me for my misconduct last night! No, I can't forgive myself, so I will end my life by stabbing myself in the stomach!".

Yona sighed exasperatedly, trying to convince her Dragon with Kayano "please don't come to a solution by yourself, Kija".

"I am serious… if there is a hole, please bury me in it…".

Hak offered his dagger "okay, here the dagger, just stab your stomach with it now".

Yona squeaked "Hak!?".

"Onii-sama!? I'm alright?! It's alright, so no need to fuss over about it!?".

Hak scowled in annoyance "but he said, you've cried… why did you crying, then?".

"that's… I don't understand it myself?", Kayano giggled cheekily before turned her head to Kija, asking him to lift his head "Kija, that's alright, really… you hadn't scared me like Jae Ha did, I've cried because I've remembered of something that saddened me, simply just that".

Right, she couldn't tell everyone now but one thing for sure, she missed someone that she thought as her most precious person, someone she loved even if she just remembered of his warmth and kind figure, just like the sun for her.

After the misunderstandings cleared, Yona and Yun suggested to make about the scales of Hakuryuu clear and the fact that Hakuryuu village was behind it, it wasn't surprising though. When they went back to the campsite, they met Ao, Jae Ha and Shina that had forgotten by the incident because they just went back to the campsite after the influence of love potion on Shina had subsided.


	17. Returning Point

**.**

 **Chapter 16 – Returning Point**

 **.**

* * *

Yun amazed by what Jae Ha caught "wow! It's a fawn. Nice catch".

Jae Ha shrugged his shoulder "well, it was difficult trying to jump while carrying it".

Yona's eyes sparkled with slight blush on her cheeks "Jae Ha's legs are really amazing!?".

Hak narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms before his chest "he suddenly jumped off into the eastern sky, so I thought he had finally been summoned to the heavens".

"Hak… I'm supposed to jump more gracefully than that…", Jae Ha commented before smiled "well, I made full use of this power when I was a boy to fly all around Kouka".

Something nagged into his head and Kija asked "by the way, you ran away from the village of Ryokuryuu, right? why?".

"why?", Jae Ha furrowed his eyebrows, irritated "would you consider it acceptable if both of your hands and feet were bound by chains?".

Kija startled "chains?!".

It was hard to believe what's more Jae Ha spoke while adding dry joke about himself as pretty boy, even Hak stated for not believe him easily due to something wild delusion involved but Kayano interjected "Jae Ha is not lying about the chain. Well, just like generally fate of Seiryuu who their eyes covered by mask since they were born, you can say it's generally fate of Ryokuryuu to chained as soon as they're born".

Silence, till Kija yelped in surprise as he saw to Jae Ha who avoiding eyes contact "for real?!".

"it's because he has that power", Hak said the matter-of-fact "it would be hard for the Ryokuryuu to stop themselves from jumping around".

"actually, that's it. Ryokuryuu would disappear into the skies if left alone so it can't be help but still…", Kayano chopped the vegetables, slamming her knife for the last piece "I think those fiends who take other's freedom supposed to send to the deepest hell".

Jae Ha wrapped his arm around Kayano's shoulder from behind as he leaned his chin on her crown of head "oh my, Beauty Dragon Priestess, I'm so proud of you~".

"hey, I am holding the knife, you know?", Kayano giggled as she pointing knife on her hand to his throat before taking the basket fulfilled with vegetables on her other hand. Once Jae Ha let her go, she put the knife on her other hand down "I'll go to wash this on the river. You can skin the deer with princess, Yun?".

Yun nodded his head and waved his hand as he skinning the deer with Yona's help "go on. We will save those veggies for the supper tonight and we can eat roasted deer for lunch, so better to go back quickly".

On the riverbank, right after she washed the vegetables, she washed her face. She looked to the reflection of herself on the river and tucked her bang behind her ear before lifting the basket. She thought of Yona, she knew Yona was naïve and sheltered which make her even never thought of how living creatures that had their lives taken away so looking her help Yun skinning the deer for being their food could be counted as the progress. From far distance, Kayano could smell the roasted deer but she confused for the noisy from the campsite. As she was within earshot, she could hear her companion's noisy sound.

Kija shuddered "it can't be… he didn't feel that initiation?!".

And Jae Ha chilled "that initiation that even had me thinking **'boil me, take me, do whatever you want already'** …?!".

Hak raised his eyebrow "what kind of initiation is that?".

" _oh, could it be when they baptized as they met me and princess? What make them bring it up here now?"_ , once she was entering the clearing, Kayano approached them and concerned as she saw Kija crying "guys? What's wrong…".

Unconsciously, Kayano dropped the veggies basket on her arm as her eyes landed on blonde-haired blue-eyed that appeared out of nowhere and joined them right now.

"oh, Kayano? You're back. Here your share", Yun had saved several deer skewers for Kayano but she didn't respond.

Yona waved her hand in front her face, concerned because looking her blank expression "Kayano?".

Kayano didn't listen to them. Her surroundings deafened by what she found. Ignoring her surroundings, she ran and threw her arms around Zeno's shoulder, toppling him as she clinging to him and weeping. He wasn't say anything, only hugged her back tightly and patted her head, stroking her back soothingly as he leaned her face on his chest. Kayano didn't let Zeno go at all and crying hysterically for hours that felt like in eternity.

Yun quirked his eyebrow up and down, concerned "Kayano… stop crying already… your face is such a mess…".

After her wept starting to subside into hiccup, Hak wiped her face with dry clean fabric on his hand "okay, done?".

Kayano snorted in the middle of her hiccup, coughed "done… I'm tired…".

Hak chuckled "yeah, it's been a long time since the last time you've been crying like this".

Yona offered fresh water to her "why are you crying, by the way?".

"I don't know", Kayano sipped the fresh water that washing her sore throat before continuing with hoarse voice "I don't understand it myself".

Yun yelled in disbelief "you're just weeping buckets of tears for hours and how can you not know and understand it yourself?!".

"I'm not lying… what I understand is… my heart fulfilled with so many emotions at once as if my heart will burst out of its place, overwhelmed by so many complicated feelings that hard to explained…".

Zeno patted Kayano's head "that's okay to cry, Kaya-chan. As long as you will smile tomorrow, it's fine to cry today".

Kayano giggled and wiped her tears "thank you, Zeno… but my name is Kayano, by the way".

After Kayano passed out due to exhausted right after she was eating her lunch, Zeno carried Kayano to the tent, once he was inside the tent, the others exchanged glances. It was the first time for all of them to witness Kayano wept buckets of tears like that. Well, all of them except Hak, actually.

"this is the second time I saw her crying like that. The first time I saw her crying like that was when Chiyo-san, Kayano's late mother passed away…", Hak narrowed his eyes, eyeing to the tent "I certain for one thing: she wouldn't be crying like that if not because of whatever she saw which something had happened to that blonde".

Hak knew, Kayano felt down every time she met the Dragon but when she met Kija, Shina and Jae Ha, her reaction not like this, not oh so openly clinging to him and crying like that. They wondered, what made her crying like that?

Meanwhile inside the tent, after covered Kayano who sleeping soundly with blanket, Zeno smiled before he wiping her tears "glad to meet you again, Kayano".

* * *

When they arrived and found such a mess on Ik-Su's house, Yun frantically rushed to his side but after Ik-Su told everything about what happened (that he knocked everything because of starving terribly), once Kayano done with patching his wound, Yun scolded him angrily. After they cleaned Ik-Su's house, they talked with Ik-Su about the prophecy.

Ik-Su turned his head to Kayano "shouldn't you know about this, Lady Kayano?".

"vaguely… when I put the prophecy matter into question, that apparent on my head only sound that whisper to me for wait… wait and see, it's not the right time, that's what they said to me…".

Yun raised his eyebrows "they?".

"Dragon Gods", Kayano explained that on her dream, she met with Dragon who had given their blood to the Four Dragon Warriors "they showed to me that before King Hiryuu on his human form turned into light shaped fire ball which his soul that returned to the Earth, he divided his soul into three. One turned into human baby that must be his reincarnation as his new vessel on this world and two others turned into Sword and Shield. The sharpest Sword to protect those precious to the King and may hurt the King himself with its sharpness if the King doesn't get its avowal. The strongest Shield that will protect those precious to its and will never betray those beloved to its and the King. That's much what I heard before everything turned black and I woke up".

Yun touched his chin with his fingertips "sounds like the Sword and the Shield have their own will to me. Could it be, Shield and Sword only will appear once its acknowledge their King or once the King ready to use them?".

"what we know, only princess Yona as the master of Four Dragon Warriors that will know when and where we can find the Sword and the Shield. What can we do now only wait…", Kayano trailed off as she looked down to Ik-Su "or there is something we should do? I'm not so sure about this, that's why I let it be when it decided that we will go back to meet Ik-Su".

Ik-Su clasped both his hand in front of his face "that's right. When the time comes, you'll definitely know".

Yun wondered about what they should do next, Kija wanted to enhance his powers a little more in the mean times and Hak started bickering before Zeno took Ao on his hand, scratching Ao's stomach as he started to speak "…say, why are you all avoiding the real issue at hand?".

Unexpected to them after that, Zeno questioned Yona about what she did want to gather the Four Dragons for and what she would do, whether run away forever or overthrowing Soo Won to take back Hiryuu Castle and the throne.

Kayano interrupted as she thought this was overbearing "Zeno!?".

Zeno clasped both his hand in front of Kayano's face "eh, Zeno's sorry?! Zeno wasn't suggesting we do that, it was just a simple question about what we're going to do".

"but do you even realized what did you say?", Kayano scolded him "it's too much?!".

Yun interjected "besides that's impossible!? No matter how many Dragons we have, we can't attack the castle with this many people…!"

Zeno's expression turned into serious which he looked more mature like wise old man "it's not whether we can or can't, it's whether we want to or not. Because if we Four Dragons use our power seriously, it won't be impossible for us to take down one castle. You're supposed to know that very well, Dragon Priestess".

"…you're right", Kayano sighed and crossed her arm with eyes narrowed before she looked over Yona out of the corner of her eyes "but the choice upon princess Yona's hand, because she is our leader".

"yeah, but Zeno doesn't have that kind of power anyway!?", Zeno chirped happily which make Yun and Kija slumped further a bit. When Kija looked like ready to rip him mentally, Zeno waved his hand and smiled "the newbie is sorry, sorry! Like Zeno said, Zeno wasn't suggesting we do that, it was just a simple question about what we're going to do. It was Zeno's own decision to come along. Miss is free to think what she wants too".

The conversation ended just like that once Zeno mentioned about being hungry and Yun guessed he should prepare the supper. Hak stared to Yona who looked like she was thinking hard. Outside the hut, Hak leaned his back on the tree, Kayano crouched beside him with her back pressed on the tree as well while three other Dragon, Jae Ha, Kija and Shina standing in the clearing in front of Hak.

"I planned to scolding Zeno for giving such overbearing question to the princess, but…", Kayano trailed off as she lifted her head up "the truth is, sooner or later, princess must be faced with that question so, oh well… it's only the matter of time, actually…".

"you're the one to talk but you're the one who scolded him".

"it can't be helped, Onii-sama… I don't like it when princess's expression turned into… like that, well, you know".

Kija encouraged her and beamed to her "it's because you're fond of the princess like we do, Kayano!? No one blaming you for being strict when it needed".

"that's why she is our Dragon Mother", Jae Ha chuckled before started the main topic "still, he took me by surprise. Zeno, I mean. I thought he was just a boy with his head in the clouds. I never thought he would rip into Yona like that".

Kija agreed "yes, he is an incomprehensible one indeed".

Shina kept silent like Hak and Kayano did as Jae Ha and Kija discussed about the taking down the King and reclaim the throne.

"it's not the princess doesn't have the quality as a leader, she just… hasn't ready yet and doesn't someone who guide her… but I believe, once princess Yona is ready after she knows and understand her rules on this Kingdom, she will be the best Empress that we would know. I really mean it, that's why I chose her as my master. I won't follow and protect the air-headed leader. I guess Soo Won doesn't see the quality on her or he does see her quality but he underestimates her and he thinks she doesn't ready while he's running out of time and last choice he has only take the throne to save this Kingdom which only waiting for its fall like Kai Empire", Kayano pulled some grass in front of her feet before she let grass on her palm blown by the wind, floating on the air as she looking up to the sunset sky "somehow it makes me want to operate his head and wash his brain".

Hak chuckled darkly "make sure you leave the piece of him to me, I want to kill him as well".

Kija stared to these brother and sister before turning his body to them "…Kayano, Hak, both of you were acquainted with the King, right? what kind of person is he?".

Hak closed his eyes before left "…beats me".

"refused to talk again?", Kayano stopped his track as she stood up "it's you who never say anything, Onii-sama".

Hak looked behind over his shoulder "…I don't want to hear that from you, Kayano".

Kija sighed when Hak refused to talk about Soo Won and walked away from them and Jae Ha questioned him about how he did not notice the darkness on Hak's expression when Soo Won's name brought up here. Kija thought it because Hak really hated it but perceptive Jae Ha knew it was not the case.

"he must be someone so dear to Hak".

"of course he is, the four of us, we have grown up and always together since we were children like siblings", Kayano sighed mentally, reminding herself to not spilled out about what Yona felt to Soo Won "Hak Onii-sama and princess Yona believe on Soo Won and cared for him, he was really dear for them but Soo Won betrayed their trust".

Kija lifted his eyes to Kayano after a while "…how about you, Kayano?".

"he was just like Hak Onii-sama to me, I thought of him as my older brother as well, the kind one… that's why, I don't understand at all…", Kayano bowed her head further, her bangs masking her expression and hiding tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, clenching her fist "why… did he do that to princess and Onii-sama?".

From her trembling voice, Jae Ha realized her effort to hold her tears so he pulling her into his embrace and patting her head "no need to force yourself if you don't want to talk about it".

Kayano nodded her head and clenched her fist tightly on Jae Ha's back, leaning her face on his chest. She closed her eyes as her succeeded to prevent her tears from flowing freely out of his eyes, replaced by warmth and soothing presence from three Dragons that wrapped their hands around her. She was not alone, yes, not anymore.

* * *

That night when Yona spoke with Ik-Su, Kayano knew Hak eavesdropped like she did. She couldn't help but felt dilemma. In one side, she didn't like it at all when Hak felt hurt because Yona still couldn't throw away her feeling to Soo Won even if he had betrayed them but she couldn't blame Yona as well for that. She sighed and leaned her head on the bark of tree, looking above where the sky of this night so dark like her brother's hair _"Dear Dragon God above, you said to me to just wait and see… time will answer it, I know it already but I can't help it but wonder, actually… what have you planned, Dragon God Ouryuu?"_.

But even after the midnight when her brother didn't come back, neither the princess, Kayano worried sick. She covered Ik-Su, Yun and Four Dragon Warriors who fell asleep with blankets before she used her cloak and went outside, looking for Hak and Yona. From far distance between the bushes, after hiding behind the tree, Kayano saw Hak kissed Yona's forehead.

" _what a mischievous of you, Onii-sama… it can be counted as attack on the sleep…"_ , Kayano giggled as she covered her mouth before sneezing, she felt something wrapped on her that make her felt warmer and found another cloak wrapping itself around her with umbrella from wide leaf. She turned her head to face the one who brought her this nature umbrella and gave her another cloak "Zeno?".

"you'll catch a cold if you let yourself getting on the rain like this, Kaya-chan", Zeno grabbed her hand and led her back to Ik-Su's hut "let's go back. Mister will surely take a good care on Missy".

"yes, I know", Kayano let him lead their way back when she remembered the feelings from yesterday when she met him. Relief. Joy. Happiness. Sadness. Longing. Guilty. So many feelings that complicated to be explained as she saw him. She tightened her grip on his hand and as Zeno turned his face towards her, she asked "say, Zeno… did we ever meet before?".

Zeno didn't answer right away, he was only smiling fondly "…maybe we did, long time ago".


	18. Dragon on the Barren Land

**.**

 **Chapter 17 – Dragon on the Barren Land**

 **.**

* * *

"phew, at least it's not rainy", Kayano smiled amusingly as she finished doing the laundry and hung out the clothes on the line of a rope, she just need to wait for the clothes to dry. After took a bath and went back to the hut, she made a mental note to prepare the breakfast if Yun wasn't doing it yet but she found Ik-Su hugged Yun and waved his hand when Yun was going somewhere while dragging the cart fulfilled many daily necessary as clothes and food. She approached Ik-Su and was about to asking him about where Yun was going but the others woke up. After Ik-Su told them that Yun helped the poor villagers around here, they wanted to come to help him as well.

"wait a minute?!", Kayano started to roll the steaming rice that she had prepared before into Onigiri "let me prepare the Onigiri first?!".

Hak commented "Kayano, give it up. You truly have the image of a mother already".

Jae Ha scratched his head, chuckling "but what if we lost track of Yun when you made the Onigiri?".

"Zeno doesn't mind at all about having the Onigiri, though?!".

"don't worry, we have Shina's eyes and Ao can found him by the scent", Kayano gave acorn to Ao after she was done with prepare the Onigiri "Ao, follow Yun".

Ao received the acorn before running forward, waving her hand as if asking them follow her "pukyuu!?".

Hak smirked with his sister's nature talent "should I call you Dragon Mother or Beast Tamer?".

Kija yelled "stop giving such a weird nickname for your Imoutou, Hak?! Besides Ao isn't beast?!".

* * *

Yun arrived on Katan village and welcomed by the kids. He told them that he would prepare something warm right away before talking with granny Mi-Rae and old man Se-Dol. When Yun wanted to pass the provisions that he had brought here, old man Se-Dol eyeing behind him and asking if they were friends of him or not. Yun turned his head in time to see his friends on a row, smirked Jae Ha, yawned Hak, smiled Yona and Kija, also blank-face-as-usual Shina and grinned Zeno who clinging into delightful Kayano.

"why are you guys here?!".

Kayano blew the warm breath into her hand, it felt colder lately in the morning even if this happened due to the land of Fire was on the North within this region which make it colder than other lands "I believe it's my line, what are you doing here? Sneaking from the hut with the cart to going here, alone".

Yun asked them after they explained each of their reason "go back!".

Kayano explained to Yona, ignoring Yun's scold "drought has made it hard to gain the water except from its source like river, the plantation also hard because water was hard to gained. Like we knew already, mostly young man will be going to the capitol to become soldiers and what left here only woman, children and elder. and".

"do you even listen to me?!", Yun irritated as he saw Kayano explained to Yona and Dragons about the condition here so casually. When the others wanted to help him, Yun tried to turning them down "go back?! You guys attract too much attention just with being alive?! Only me and Kayano who can blend with these normal people?!".

"so, it's clear, Yun. Like Kayano said, we will help you!?".

"you can't, Yona?!", Yun turned his head from Yona to where Shina surrounded by his Dragon brother and Hak who looking for warmth within snugly and fluffy of Shina's wig while Kayano started playing with the kids of this village "you guys even not listening to me!? this place has sick people and isn't safe. It isn't the kind of place a princess should come to".

After Yona persisted that this place was a place she should come to because she was princess of Kouka and especially because she was King Il's daughter, she wanted to know the effects of the things her father did, finally Yun gave away.

Yun prepared the foods. Yona washed the dishes. Kija and Zeno carried the firewood. Jae Ha and Hak repaired the rooftops made of hay. Kayano, officially trained as healer as she was, examined the sick people with Shina as her assistant to looking for the medicine for the sick people before they played with children.

Sein, old man Se-Dol's daughter tugged Kayano's muffler "big sis, let's play super up high?!".

Kayano looked behind where Sein and other children started to crawl around her like they did to Shina before. She looked back to the pot inside Lady Mi-Rae's house, she had boiled the medicine for her and the other sick people. Maybe she could play with them till the foods and medicine was ready.

"okay~ super up high?!", Kayano threw Sein flying to the air before she caught her again. Yun protested about how dangerous the game would be but instead the children enjoying this game.

Se-Dol tapped Kayano's shoulder "excuse me, doctor, grandma Mi-Rae said her legs a bit ache. Can you check on her?".

"coming!?", Kayano put the child down before asking them to wait if they still wanted to play with her, but for now she should check on Lady Mi-Rae's condition first, also preparing the medicine that she'd boiled on her house. She boiled that medicine on Lady Mi-Rae's house because it would make her house warmer, that was why she boiled the medicine on old Lady's house.

* * *

Bad luck for them, Yun pushed Yona to hide as he telling the officer who bringing the soldiers with him to this village. Yun quickly told Hak and Dragon to hide while dragging Yona.

Hak mumbled while hiding behind the bushes with others "hey, we don't forget something, right?".

Yona blinked "what do you mean?".

They kept hiding since they saw the officer grinded old man Se-Dol's head due to his incapability for paying the high taxes, this village was poor after all. After one of soldiers mentioned about the provision within the carriage, that officer ordered him to bring the provision along with Sein who tried to stop them just now. When Se-Dol tried to stop them, he was kicked by one soldier while the other soldier started dragging Sein. Soldier who dragged Sein was hit by flying knives on his shoulder and kicked by Kayano who covered her head with her muffler like ninja before carrying Sein far away from that soldiers and jumping to the roof.

Yun mentally noted who had taken the action this time _"Jae Ha!? Kayano?!"_.

Kayano landed on the ground, she wasn't too expert of using her leg like Jae Ha did, that was why she was landing on the roof after jumping too high. After put Sein back on the ground, Kayano whispered her "Sein, it's alright. You're safe already".

Sein blinked, she realized who she was "big sis?".

Kayano lifted her finger, asking her to shut her mouth in front of their enemy "just go to your father and hide, quick. Big sis and the others will get rid of that bad people, okay?".

One of soldier yelled to her as Sein ran to her father "who are you?! Are you the one who throw that knife to my comrade?!".

"here~", Jae Ha lifted his hand and got out of his hiding spot before make a pose "it was me who throw the knives. People call me the Soaring Green Dragon".

Kayano clutched her stomach, holding her laughter at Jae Ha's antics before standing up "oh, and you may call me Dragon Mother".

Following his sister and friend, Hak also stood up and got out of his hiding place "geez, guess we can't help it".

Yun was about to protest because there was a chance the officer would recognize his face but next second he was trying to hold his laughter like Kayano did because silly Raijuu hiding his face with Shina's wig. Hak claimed himself as Darkness Dragon, the name that given by Kija to him before.

" _ah, I guess Hak Onii-sama really love that new nickname of his…"_.

The soldiers become more freaking out when Kija showing himself with his enormous claw, along with Shina behind his back. The last attraction, Yona appeared and claimed themselves as bandits, imitating the tone that kind of sounded nostalgic, imitation of Captain Gigan. Only need several minutes for them to get rid of officer with those soldiers before Yona warned them to not disturb their territory and gave name for their bandit's group. In fact, Hak and Zeno who had mentioned their bandit group as 'The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch'. Yona even lightly said about how it felt to become bandit just once in her life as if they were only changing jobs.

Kayano released her muffler off her head before wrapping it around her neck one more time, smiling with excited spark on her eyes like a child "I guess it was not bad to become a bandit once on our life!?".

Yun scolded Kayano and Jae Ha first "I can't believe this, Kayano… if Jae Ha, okay, since the pervert couldn't stay still when seeing they hurt the little girl… but you are, the wise and usually calmer one, what did you think you're doing?!".

Ignoring Yun, Sein rushed to Kayano, hugging her leg and smiling brightly "big sis?! You're so cool!? Thank you very much for saving me?!".

"Yun, you think I can stay still when I witnessed they trying to separate Sein from her father? What's more, they wanted to sell her to fulfill the taxes?", Kayano carried Sein on her arm and smiled as she pinched her nose before her expression turning into serious one "like Jae Ha said, if they were only stealing provision, I'd able to stay still but when it comes to children, I can't abandon their scream especially when the children cry for help".

Hak had predicted this. Jae Ha was former pirates and it seems he would clash with officers no matter where he went. Kayano was official trained healer of Hiryuu Castle who uphold her duty as doctor as humanity duty, of course she would never stay still when she saw innocent child would be taken away from her parent to be sold by the officer.

Jae Ha wrapped his arm around Kayano's waist and rubbed his cheek on the crown of her head "ah, you make me fall in love with you even more, Dragon Priestess~".

Unexpected, Zeno smacked Jae Ha's hip "oops, Zeno's hand slipped".

Jae Ha caressed his stinging hip "Zeno, you… hip is man's soul, you know?".

Kayano laughed at their antics "Jae Ha, are you a grandpa?".

"now that it's settled, we will become unruly bandits who expand our territory to protect the people who have had heavy taxes unjustly levied upon them", Yona decided which Zeno announced "let's start the revolt of 'The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch'!".

Yun shouted "first of all, that name won't pressurize them?!".


	19. Release and Healing

**.**

 **Chapter 18 – Release and Healing**

 **.**

* * *

Before leaving the Wind Tribe, Mundok gave Kodachi* that once belong to Asano, her late father. This small sword had black leather case and purple hilt. There was a lithograph written on its hilt. Murasaki, that was its name that carved on Amethyst that planted on its hilt. Its case carved with purple dragon as well.

"Sakabato* Kodachi?", Kayano sheathed back that reverse-edged small sword within its case "but my father was a soldier. I don't understand, why did father have this? it would be useless in the battlefield".

"yes, reverse-edged sword usually depicted as pacifist weapon by those willing to kill only as a last resort. These typical of weapons are labelled Kubikiri, sometimes translated as "head cutter" or "doctor's knife" so I thought this weapon will suit with you", Mundok nodded and pushed the Kodachi to Kayano, asking her to keep that "what's more, this once belong to your father and you have the right to have this".

Since this was belong to her father, of course Kayano would keep it "sure, I will keep this as memento".

"and remember…".

Kayano lifted her head "hm?".

"this Kodachi can choose its owner because once said, this Sakabato Kodachi once belong to the powerful priestess on Hiryuu Castle who put the curse and blessing on this Kodachi that make this become double-edged sword. If this Kodachi held by evil, they would die due its curse but…", Mundok smiled and patted Kayano's head, totally believe in his grandchild "if this Kodachi held by pure-hearted people, they would get blessing from Dragon God, as long as didn't misused by the owner. So, use it wisely, okay?".

Kayano nodded her head.

* * *

" _double-edged sword, huh?"_ , Kayano stared to her Sakabato Kodachi, Murasaki* that she swinging up and down as she laying above the tree bench, somehow Shina and Yona's conversation brought her back to that memory "…so bored, just if I went with Onii-sama and the others…".

She and Shina stayed with the princess while the others had split up to other mission. At first, Zeno wanted to stay with her and Yona here but Kija had forced him to come with them because he intended to teach him about how he was supposed to act as one of Four Dragon Warriors. She had asked Kija to not too strict to Zeno which Hak and Jae Ha commented that she was too spoiling Zeno. Oh, man, they still had no idea about Ouryuu's power, so it couldn't be help. But still… She was distracted by the sound of a child from below.

"I got his sword!".

Kayano's face twitched as her eyes caught a glimpse of two boys near Shina, one had snatched and wielded Shina's sword _"WHAT?! You're kidding me!?"_.

"hey, it's not your toy?!", Kayano landed on the ground and asked Shina to find and stay close with Yona, promising him to take his sword back while running to pursue those two who had run and taken Shina's sword. Sword only a thing but it was still dangerous to be wielded by children's hand. She looked around and spotted Yona from far distance but still couldn't find those two "duh, where are those two running away?".

At that time, Kayano and Yona heard a woman screamed "KYA?! Tae Sik! Tae Sik!".

Yona hid behind the building while Kayano approached the crowd. Once she found out that the bandit had snatched Shina's sword from that child that laying on the ground with puddle of blood around him, she realized the child from just now, that had taken Shina's sword, was dying.

"NO?!", Kayano enraged to that bandits who had killed a child, enraged with what she had witnessed and nothing she could do because she knew that child had gone. She pulled Murasaki from its case but strange things happened. She saw three little creature who had horn on its head, bump-stomach, animal-like-fang, and each of them wielded trisula on its hand. They tried to take something transparent out of the child's lifeless body. Kayano recognized three of them must be sort of delegate from the afterlife who had tasked by Enma Daiou, King of Hell to take human's soul. Something transparent that resemble with that child must be that child's soul. She didn't understand, how could this information got into her head but what she knew, like the hell she would do nothing while seeing these and given the chance, she slashed Murasaki to these three. For ordinary people like the villagers and bandits near her, they confused because what they looked, Kayano only swinging her Kodachi to nothing in the thin air. For Kayano, she knew the soul of this child had been back already to his body but she concerned because this child hadn't woken up yet _"could it be his bleeding…"_.

" _hug that child, quick?!"_.

She didn't know from where that sound came nor who was that voice. What she knew, when she holding that child on her arms, her arms shining with bright yellow light before that child's injury totally healed and that child opened his eyes again in miracle.

Tae Sik, black-haired child who supposed to die already in that bandit's hand, blinked "…mommy?".

"oh, God!? Tae Sik!?", the child's mother cradled her child after Kayano handed him to her "Tae Sik, it's me, dear?! do you recognize me?!".

Tae Sik, the child that resurrected on Kayano's hand, lifting his hand to his mother "mom? Why are you crying? I'm here… don't cry…".

Tae Sik's mother sobbed and bowed her head "oh, God… thank you so much, doctor?!".

"no problem… really…", Kayano huffed in relief as well and smiled, waving her hands but she felt tired so sudden and she clenched her heart that felt racing _"shit, calm down, heart!? I can't lose my conscious now!?"._

Like she had predicted, one of bandits who stood behind her pointing the tip of his sword to her neck from behind her "yo~ young Lady, you've shown really interesting things to us. How did you do that miracle?".

"look, her face quite beautiful as well, she's cute~", brown haired guy with axe on his hand tipped her chin up and whistled "there's nothing but old ladies but her here. How about we take her for our own?".

"to answer your question, I don't know, it's the first time for me to do this as well", Kayano glared to them but she couldn't move her limping body which pissed herself "but even if I knew, I wouldn't let the bunch of scoundrels who able to kill a child mercilessly to take me or use my power, so get your filthy hand off me".

"oh, she's scared me", that bandit released his hand from her and burst out to laughter "wouldn't let us? Then why wouldn't you fight us back?".

"maybe because she used her power on that child, her body become drained?", black haired man who took Shina's sword tilted his head to the side "whatever. She's really great peach, so let's just take her".

"okay, boss", brown haired guy hefted Kayano over his shoulder and frustratingly, Kayano punched her weak fist limply "ah! put me down, you fiend?!".

"don't touch her?!", Yona stood tall on the rooftop and shot one of bandits to help Kayano.

She wanted to help Kayano but she couldn't hit that guy who had carried Kayano from there, so she shot the black-haired man who stood near the brown one as obstacle for her to shot brown haired man who carried Kayano. When she warned that man to release Kayano or else she would shoot him down, bandit whose head half-covered with cloth dragged her down to the earth and made Yona laying on the ground unconsciously. Blonde-haired bandit with headband carried unconscious Yona on his shoulder, intended to take her as well.

Shina roared and shoved one of bandits to the ground and punched another one upcoming bandit's guts "Yona… Kayano… give them back!".

Shina was struggling to fight against the bandits to take back two girls but since he was unarmed, when he was stabbed by bandits, Kayano cried "no!? Shina!?".

* * *

Zeno, Jae Ha and Kija flinched, their face twitched as they felt the same strange sense and snapped their head to where they sensed Kayano and Shina. They didn't know how or why, what they knew was Shina's light throbbed as if he was in pain and they thought Kayano felt afraid over something right now.

Zeno hopped onto Jae Ha's back "that must be Kayano and Shina?! Hurry, Jae Ha?!".

"I'm not a horse, you know?", despite his teasing tone, his heart palpitated in fear as well. He jumped while carrying Zeno on his back after told the other to quickly caught up with them, as soon as possible. When they arrived on the village, they saw Yona covered Shina's eyes while sat beside Kayano and Shina, both laying on the ground while Kayano holding Shina's hands.

Yona lifted her finger to the front of her mouth "sh, Shina is finally able to calm".

After Hak, Yun and Kija arrived, Yona explained that Shina used his Dragon eyes which had the paralyzing power. Yona managed to stop him but he collapsed after that, the backfire paralyzing made him can't move and Kayano tried to calm him down.

" _it's alright, Shina… silly, you can always stay with us, we wouldn't leave a single person of our family's member"_.

That's what Kayano has told him when Shina cried and afraid if Yona and Kayano would leave him because of afraid of his power as ugly monster. Yona had convinced him that he was human because the fact, he was also struggled and upset because of not able to control his own power. The warmth of Yona's hand that covering his eyes and patting his head, the warmth of Kayano's hands in his also her body in close proximity with him, it was supposed to not able to be felt by Shina now but as long as he had his family who always would receive him the way he was and hold his hand, he would stay and try to get stronger with his family even if he was still afraid.


	20. Double-Edged Sword and Backfire

**.**

 **Chapter 19 – Double-Edged Sword and Backfire**

 **.**

* * *

" _Yona. It hurts"._

" _Shina, get away! Shina!"._

Yona gasped and jolted wide awake, realizing someone carrying her over his shoulder. That man smirked "oh, did you wake up, missy? We're at the good part now".

"no?! let him be?! Do not kill him?!", Yona saw Kayano cried, reaching her hands out limply towards Shina who lying on the ground before she asking the same thing with Kayano.

Black-haired man whose injured due to her arrow tapped his dagger to Kayano's cheek "what is it, miss? You just need to show us your power and he will come back to life again".

"it's not that simple as that, you jerk?! If not because of my father's Kodachi…".

Assuming that Kodachi as the reason of why Kayano could bring that child back to life, brown-haired man who carrying her took that Kodachi from her but terrifying thing happened. Like someone had dried him, that man screamed in pain after dropping Kayano to the ground. He kept screaming in pain for whatever had tormented him till his body turned into skinny, bone dry and pale like he had no blood on his vein and no longer have meat under his pale, only left his bone with his skin. It scared Yona and Kayano, especially after black-haired guy found out that his comrade's corpse's bones had fractures everywhere.

" _If this Kodachi held by evil, they would die due its curse"._

Kayano remembered of what Mundok was told her, but she never expected that this curse would be this gruesome. Enraged by his comrade's death, black-haired men pointed his sword to Kayano but that was when they heard loud thuds from where Shina was lying. Kayano, Yona and both bandits who have the deal with them turned their head and locked their gaze to Shina who stood in front of the fallen bandits. His mask was released off his face, maybe one of bandits was stupid enough to take it off his face to see his face out of curiosity which resulting their own death.

Yona quickly dragged Kayano away from two remained bandits who dropped to their butt on the ground and had their deal with Shina "Kayano, are you okay?".

Kayano put her Kodachi back into its scabbard when she could move a bit and offered reassuring smile to Yona "I'm alright, princess… but Shina, his condition…".

Yona grabbed both Kayano's hand, supporting her while witnessing how two bandits that remained were scared by Shina who stared into them using his Dragon eyes. Kayano had witnessed this before, how Shina had been using his Dragon eyes towards the soldiers when he was only 4 years old, not long after Ao, his predecessor's death. Yona tried to stop him but Shina even couldn't recognize Yona and Kayano. Both girls knew, they couldn't stay still to witness Shina enjoying kill people using his eyes.

"princess, his condition is just like the newborn baby who gets excited to see the world around him using his eyes. He can harm everyone surround him without intention of hurt someone, even realize that he has hurt someone. Be careful, I will try to lock his movement when you persuade him", Kayano pushed herself to stand despite her fatigue.

In Ganshinjutsu which she had learned the point of human's vein inside human's body, even if she usually using 'needle' as her main weapon, she also learned how to strike the nerves with her finger in case she ran out of her needles. What she needed to stop Shina only stop his movement with strike her finger in several spot on his back. Once she was done with her task and Yona cupped his face, demanding him to look straight into her and persuading him to stop, finally Shina recognized her before he collapsed to the side.

"Shina, hold yourself together?!".

"princess, I'll heal him right away", Kayano asked Yona to put Shina's head on her lap as she concentrated to use her healing power again. Like before, her hands glowing with gentle yellow light as she healing his stab wound but Yona worried when Shina's body so still, he didn't move at all.

Yona lifted her head "could it be your nerve attack?".

Kayano shook her head "but I had released him before I healed him".

"Yona… Kayano… get away from me… I don't know what I'll do… while my body is paralyzed… hurry!" Shina told them which turning both girl's attention to him before continue "if you look at my eyes, you… become paralyzed… your arms, legs, heart… but… if I use it… my paralyzing abilities backfire… this is a curse backfiring…".

After told Kayano and Yona about how his power had destroyed his opponent and scared everyone in his village, he cried because remembering of Ao who had sternly told him to not use this power "don't come near me… I'm a weak and ugly monster… I'm…".

Kayano could feel Shina's fear, how scared he was of his own power but what scared him more, if his friend would hate him and no one would call his name anymore. After Kayano told her about it, Yona covered Shina's eyes.

"the fact that you are upset you can't control your own powers is because you're human, Shina. Everyone is like that, that's why what you have to do is not close your eyes and repress everything, but to open your eyes and take control of your power. I think someone who can do that is a strong person. I like people who do that", Yona smiled and patted Shina's head, lifting her head up "let's get stronger together, right, Shina?".

Kayano smiled before lifting Ao and put Ao near Shina's face. She laughed and caressed Shina's head when the squirrel nuzzling her puffed cheeks to his cheeks "look? Ao doesn't scared of you at all!?Like princess said, Shina, your power is the part of yourself. What you should do is not afraid of it but control it, do it slowly, step by step. Soon, as long as you kept trying and trying, you will get stronger and you don't need to afraid of use your power or to hide your beautiful eyes from us. We really love your beautiful eyes, right, princess?".

Yona smiled broadly and nodded "uhm!?".

"…together?".

Both girl hummed and Shina asked further "from now on… I can stay?".

"it's alright, Shina… silly, you can always stay with us, we wouldn't leave a single person of our family's member".

Shina cried wholeheartedly, felt really happy and relieved of the fact that he had friend, family who would accept him just the way he was. Yona yelped in surprise when suddenly, Kayano collapsed to the ground but Kayano only smiled while holding Shina's hand, convinced her that she only felt tired, that's all.

In her dream, Kayano remembered of her childhood, when her parents left her behind all alone in this world and under that snow, Hak's hand led her to her new family in Fuuga.

"why are you crying?".

She saw the reflection of herself who far younger, when she was a child, not long after her father passed away, crouching herself near Koi fond with blonde-haired teenager.

Her younger self cried and sobbed in front of the blonde, hiccupping "father… has gone… I couldn't find him… anywhere…".

That blonde patted her head and smiled down to her "don't be afraid, you're not alone… I will never let you alone… not only because you're my family, but you're also...".

* * *

Kayano jolted from her bed once she was wide awake, remembering of what happened last time she woke up "Shina!?".

In dismay, Kayano felt herself pulled from behind by someone and fell backwards, only to found herself hugged from behind by Zeno who nuzzling his cheek to her head while he patted her head "ssh, calm down, Kaya-chan… Miss, you and Seiryuu are safe and sound, everything is alright now".

When Kayano felt well enough to wake up, she surprised when found out that she had asleep for almost a day. Shina had able to move again, the paralyzing backfire had subsided since this morning and she woke up just after the lunch. Yun offered her share of lunch and Hak demanded to know about what was wrong to her. Yesterday, Zeno had explained a lot he knew about Dragon Priestess. Yellow scales that shielding her body on Awa and her healing power, yes, it was not a part of his power. Similar with Zeno's power but not same. Long story short, that power was belong to Kayano as Dragon Priestess and it was truly her power, not Zeno's. What surprised them was not only Zeno knew a lot about Dragon Priestess, but also because Kayano's healing power also had backfire curse like Shina. True, she could heal the injuries even prevent someone from death like she had done to that child, Tae-Sik, as long as she was there to prevent that but in exchange, Kayano also would feel the pain of that injuries as well. The worse injuries, the worse pain that she would feel.

"Zeno has a feeling that if Zeno didn't tell them all, Kaya-chan would hide about her power, the part of the pain Zeno meant, so Zeno's sorry… but Mister, Miss, Lad and Zeno's brothers also have the right to know about it".

Like it or not, Kayano had no choice but acknowledge, yes, looks like it was the part of her power which pained her but she didn't mind the pain at all.

Yun scolded her first "we mind?!".

"why did you not tell us at all about it?!", Hak pissed off the fact that if Zeno didn't tell them, Kayano would not tell them about it, he knew that was how his little sister like but he didn't like it at all "don't think that we wouldn't worry about you, you moron?!".

After Hak hugged her and asked her to not weighing her shoulder with too much burden, Kayano hugged him back and apologized. Surprisingly, Yona ordered Kayano to not use her healing power, except they had no choice but to use her healing power like if one of them had gravely injured or dying.

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

 _Sorry, I forgot to explain this on previous chapter so let's just write the explanation here_

 _Kodachi : short sword, similar but different with dagger. You can see the example in anime Hakuouki which this type of sword was belonged to the heroine, Chizuru Yukimura._

 _Sakabato : reverse-edged sword, you can see the example in movie Samurai X which the sword was belonged to the main character, Himuro Kenshin._

 _Actually, I got the inspiration from these two :-P and I mixed them to made the sword with my own version. About the name, Murasaki means Purple, this color known as representation of the realm of the death, the afterlife or another world after our life has ended. That's why I gave name Murasaki for Kayano's Sakabato Kodachi. About the power of this sword, rather similar with another sword, huh? Yes, for you who realize it, I got the inspire about one of its power from anime Inuyasha, Tenseiga belonged to Sesshomaru._


	21. Being Observant Is Needed

**.**

 **Chapter 20 – Being Observant Is Needed**

 **.**

* * *

Kayano had a little uneasy inside her heart when she was dragged by Yona and others back to the village. She remembered of what happened to that bandits. What if the villagers got scared of her because of that incident? Surprisingly, instead felt scare of her, the villagers worried about her because she lost conscious after that. They worried if because of using her power too much, it would sentence her to her death. The children of the village even more attached to her. Adult gave their gratitude for protect their village from the bandits like they did to Yona and others, especially Tae-Sik's parents because she had brought their son back from the death. Such warmth filled her heart, overwhelming her till she teared up.

Hak teased her, ruffled her hair "don't cry, little sis~ what a crybaby little sister of mine".

Kayano quickly wiped her tears before yelling with flushed, puffed cheeks "am not, Onii-chan?!".

They spent their daily activities, helping the poor villages and protecting villagers out of harm but Kayano realizes something was off, from the princess. When she asked her about what was wrong, Yona told her about what she should do to make Hak agree about teach her the swordsmanship and when she mentioned that she would beg to him with lowered her body and bowed her head in front of him, something snapped inside her brain as if a nerve of her brain detached.

Kayano grabbed Yona's shoulder and shouted "princess, don't ever do that or even thinking about it?! You are our master!? You aren't supposed to lower your head into us, your servants?!".

Yona blinked at her seriousness "then… what should I do?".

"princess, you just need to order us and we will obey you. It's your authority which we can never against with", Kayano smiled softly into her, chuckling as she pinching her nose before she rose and cracked her knuckles "but first, I must give a lecture to my stubborn stupid Onii-chan".

Yona's jaw dropped "eh?!".

Not long after that, Kayano came back with Hak while pulling his earlobe like a mother who would punish her son for being mischievous or rebellious. With their body height's difference, it made Hak walking with lowering his body to the side.

Rubbing his stinging earlobe after Kayano released him, Hak protested "what are you doing, Kayano?!".

Kayano pointed her forefinger in front of Hak's face, startled the Beast who taken aback a bit backwards "you, just stop your stubbornness and stupid pride?! I understand about what you are thinking but one more time, princess need to learn about how to defend herself?!".

Hak opened his mouth, about to protest "wha—".

But Kayano cut his off and pointed the ground beneath him, not giving him the chance "SIT?!".

Hak had no choice but to obey, he knew what best right now which nothing but listen her "yes, ma'am".

Yona who stood behind Kayano with agape, along with Yun and the Dragons who hid behind the bushes, watching in awe as Kayano gave a lecture about how to behave towards their masters to Hak who sat and obediently listened to his little sister. Hak was more than startle when in-between his little sister's lecture, Kayano had told him about what Yona was up to before she asked Yona not to. Yona averted her eyes off him when he stared in disbelief into her. Done with getting off the words of her chest, Kayano cleared her meant "princess need this, Onii-chan. What if we aren't there when she need the help, but no one can't help her? Did you forget what Grandpa said long time ago before our first training when we were children?".

" _other people only can reach their hands out to us, the only one who can help ourselves the most is no one but ourselves"_.

Hak frowned. Yes, Mundok was right, and Kayano was right about the princess needed the swordsmanship to defend herself. He had experienced it that fateful night, only a second he was late, princess would…

He shook that thought off his mind, Kayano was right, but it wasn't change the fact he was not too fond of the sole option that he was the only one who must have taught Yona about the swordsmanship "in that case, why didn't you teach her, then?".

"no, I am her private doctor. My duty is to take care of her health. What's more, I am a doctor of our group. My duty is to take care of those injured or sick as if I take care of myself. If a doctor got injured, who would treat those injured, then? So I'll take care of myself for the sake of being able to heal others like I do with the fight as long as it needed… what's more, I've gotten enough lecture from Mama Yun and I needn't any lecture of him furthermore".

Yun was about to shout a protest, just if Jae Ha and his Dragon brothers not stop him.

" _Hak, I'm sorry, I know maybe this will stress you out… but no matter what the reason is, I need this, so I can protect others like you guys always did to me. I don't want to have you guys to protect me all the time, I can't lose you all…"_ , Yona clenched her fist on her chest before stepped forward "Hak, teach me the swordsmanship. It's an order".

Hak narrowed his eyes, he had no choice but kneeled in front of her and bowed his head further "as you command".

* * *

That day, Jae Ha was pestering Hak after accidentally knew from Kija when they told a tale about how they did when they met Kija "why, Hak? Why did you not tell me sooner that one of Four Dragon Warriors will be Kayano's partner of red-string? If I become her partner of red-string, that's mean this Onii-chan will truly become your brother, Otoutou".

"because I don't want my little sister is taken by pervert like you", Hak tightened the rope in the roof for strengthen the roof that made by hay, rolling his eyes with teasing tone in his voice "and stop call yourself like that or address me that way, big bro".

Yona also was curious. Yun was contemplating and analyzed about who would winning over Kayano. Hak was displeased. So, as they observing Kayano with Four Dragon Warriors, the three of them watched while talking.

Yona whispered "hey, you think who will be winning over Kayano's heart, Hak?".

Hak scowled "beats me, princess".

Yona smiled before she hummed with a sing song tone "Hak is being overprotective older brother again~ aw, so cute?!".

"it's not that?! I simply hate the idea that my sister will be taken with one of those Dragons just because of that ridiculous prophecy. If she truly loves that man and be happy with it, so be it, but I will not want my sister is suffering because of taken by someone out of her own will".

Yona and Yun blinked at how Hak really loved Kayano as his little sister, he simply wanted Kayano to be happy with the man she loved, not because pushed by her bond as Dragon Priestess with one of Dragons.

Yun caressed his jaw "hm, let's see… Kija is attached to Kayano, but only as comrade, their professionality and loyalty to Yona is what make them can get along well together at first, but right now they're just like brother and sister. Between Shina and Kayano, their relationship is just like son or brother with his mother or older sister. Jae Ha, he's always flirting with her—".

Hak lifted his hand "correct, the Droopy Eyes always flirts with all of human living with gender known as 'woman'. He's not only flirting with my little sister or the princess, but also other human that can be called as woman".

"right… last, Zeno is clearly enamored to her from the way of him always following her like lost puppy", Yun nodded his head in agreement "long story short, Four Dragon Warriors have their own way to show their affection towards Kayano and it's clear how attached they are to her. So, the question here is, how about Kayano herself?".

Yona made a choice "the quickest way is with asking Kayano".

Hak held her, halting her with catch her on her shoulders "just let her be".

* * *

When Kayano was checking upon grandma Mi-Rae's condition while Zeno and Shina were playing with the children in front of grandma Mi-Rae's house, Shina stood up suddenly. Zeno and Kayano noticed this and not long after Zeno asked what happened, Sein came with Hak because Yun sent him to bring Sein here to hide. Sein, old man Se-Dol, Katan village's chief told Kayano, Zeno and Shina that the soldiers came with strange man that called as 'Lord'. Shina confirmed that Yona was there with Kija, Jae Ha and Yun. Everything had taken care under control as the soldier left the village after Kija threw their leader to the sky, out of this village. It looked like they got new leader from Capital Saika to replace the previous officer of government, Kija and Jae Ha even commented about how stubborn and persist them after this new leader came. It decided then, they would strengthen the protection under villagers.

That day, Yun left with Jae Ha to another village while Kayano and Zeno stayed with the others in Katan village. After asking Zeno to take care of Sein and other child, Kayano was off to check upon grandma Mi-Rae's condition that got worsen, due to old man Se-Dol's condition.

Kayano gave the medicine that she had boiled to that old woman "I know the medicine is bitter, but you should drink it to get better, Lady Mi-Rae".

Grandma Mi-Rae only had a son that left their village to join the military like other young man of the Fire Tribe, leaving the elders, woman and children in the poor villages, this was usual in Fire Tribe. Kayano couldn't help but worry, along with Yun's assistance, she was using all of her knowledge as trained doctor to heal this grandma Mi-Rae, even using her healing power sometimes when petite old lady fell asleep, but her condition kept getting worsen sometimes.

Realizing the worry on her eyes, Mi-Rae diverted the conversation "where is other young lady and black-haired man, your older brother who usually with her?".

"oh, you mean pri… err, Lady Yona and Hak Onii-chan, they are looking for the wooden sword for her sword practice".

"I can't believe she's going to learning swordsmanship from your brother and that little girl still oblivious about his feeling. It's clear that your older brother is madly in love with her but trying to hide it. He does it well, though".

Kayano suppressed a giggle "you have no idea".

"you know, I prefer your group's presence there, rather than my ungrateful son who no longer care of me".

"don't mention that, Lady Mi-Rae… maybe your son just doesn't have the chance or too busy".

Grandma Mi-Rae snorted and simply waved it off "by the way, where is the blonde-haired boy who always following you like lost puppy?".

" _now she mentions it, wonder if Zeno is doing alright or Yun is back?"_ , without the petite old lady knew, Kayano discreetly turned her eyes to the side and activated her sight to check, from the corner of her eyes, she knew Yun hadn't come back yet but she found out there was a strange person who sat with Zeno and two other children. Zeno licked the spilled ginger soup in his hands after giving the bowl filled with ginger soup to Sein and another thin little boy. In her eyes, she felt somehow the heat succeeded to come to her face, which in result made her blushed because thinking about how hot Zeno was when she witnessed him licking the spilled ginger soup on his hands.

Kayano slapped her face and cupped her cheeks _"wait, what are you thinking, Kayano?"_.

She blinked to the old lady when that old lady laughed, though.

Once she got herself together, the old lady smirked "heh, your cheeks flushed like tomatoes… do you love that blonde-haired boy, young lady?".

Kayano stuttered and shook her head, waving her hands "tha-tha-tha-that's not it?!".

"oh, so pure and innocence… youngsters and their Springs, no need to against your own feeling", Mi-Rae chuckled and waved her hand before patted her shoulder "listen the advice from this old lady, young girl, what you need to do only to be honest with yourself and him before other girl take him away from you".

"told you, you're misunderstanding, Lady Mi-Rae?!", Kayano stood and left the house, only after asking the old lady to rest and not exhaust herself. She felt really embarrassed, her face felt hot and her cheeks still flushed due to grandma Mi-Rae's words and her embarrassing mind. How could be she thinking that way of Zeno?

"Kaya-chan?!".

Crap. The source of her main embarrassment was approaching her.

After a little chat about grandma Mi-Rae's condition, Zeno touched her forehead with his knuckles "what's wrong, Kaya-chan? Do you get a cold or supporting a fever? Your face is sure red like Miss's hair".

"I'm alright, Zeno, really?! I'm just… feel a bit hot after kept near the fire when boiling the medicine?!".

"is that so? Well, maybe Zeno can offer a drink or—".

Before Zeno continued further, Kayano grabbed his shoulders from behind after spun him around, pushing him to go back to the campsite "duh, don't worry... it will get colder soon as the dusk settle, right? by the way, has Yun come back already or not yet?".

To distract herself, Kayano made it with busying her hands. Without they knew later on the night, they would get into trouble. Tonight, Jae Ha was off to other village so Hak would stay up for the night to watch on guard-duty. Unlike the capital or big city, poor villages like this village sure got colder like you would be freezing outside, so Kayano took blanket, steaming meat buns and ginger soup for her brother.

"Onii-chan?! You will watch on guard-duty for tonight, right? make sure you don't get a cold, alright?", Kayano approached him to give provisions that she brought for Hak. After she gave that to Hak who gave thanks to her, Kayano just realized other person near the campfire "oh? Who is this? your face is quite…".

Hak smirked with dangerous glint in his eyes "true, he seems familiar, don't you think the same with me, little sister?".

Kayano tilted her head to the side, innocently mumbling "I do, Onii-chan… not sure about why you're here but surely you're not used to camping outside, right?".

Hak put back the drink and food that Kayano had given to him before eyeing the stranger "you're shaking, young master".

That stranger's body stiffened before he rose while holding his belongings "what are you talking about? I am but s poor traveler…".

"Kayano, Raijuu, so you're here?! It's about Lady Mi-Rae's medicine, can I ask you or should I come with Jae Ha to looking for her medicine? We're running out of our medicine's stock and Raijuu, who's on duty tomorrow…", Yun came and noticed the other stranger "huh? who's there?".

Startled by Yun's appearance, that man dropped something into the campfire. They just realized that thing as firework once the firework was launching as Hak hid Kayano and Yun behind his back. That man tried to run away but Hak threw his Tsu Quan Dao in between the stranger's legs. That man slipped and Hak held his head, pulling the ribbon that tying the cloth that wrapped his Tsu Quan Dao's sword.

With murderous intention, Hak prepared to stab him "signaling for your allies, huh?".

Yun stopped him right away "wait, you can't kill him?! if he is spy, I have questions to him?!".

"Yun was right, Onii-chan", Kayano crouched beside two man and propped her head on her palms, tilting her head "though, it's only natural for people to not believe in someone who barely killed us~ right, Onii-chan?".

Yun furrowed his eyebrows, standing beside Kayano "Kayano, Raijuu, you know this man?".

Hak sat on top of Tae Jun's body nonchalantly "he is only stupid second son of someone particular…".

"Kan Tae Jun?! I'm Kan Tae Jun, second son of Fire Tribe's General?!", Tae Jun protested after some air knocked out of his lungs "you're heavy?! Get off?!".

"you think you have the right to protest?", Kayano pointed her needle in front of Tae Jun's face "you're our hostage right now, so better to get along with it for now".


	22. Fight, Young Lord

**.**

 **Chapter 21 – Fight, Young Lord**

 **.**

* * *

Yun exclaimed in surprise "Kan Tae Jun?! he's the General's son?! Why is someone like him over here?!".

Kan Tae Jun lifted his hands up in defeat in front of his face "wait!? the most important now, if you don't release me, something terrible will happen?!".

Hak lowered his head down "huh, did you summon the whole fire tribe army?".

Kan Tae Jun stuttered "no— not that extent… but a lot are coming".

Hak narrowed his eyes in suspicion, pointing his Tsu Quan Dao to Kan Tae Jun's neck "huh, it seems like you don't even know how many exactly".

"it was because I don't have intention of calling them here?! I just happened to catch myself off guard and accidentally dropped the firework?! I swear?!".

"ridiculous, you think we will believe what you—", Kayano was cut off by Zeno who wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her from behind "Kaya-chan?!".

"whoa?!", Kayano dropped her needle because of startled by this blonde clingy guy, blushing hard "Zeno!? You've scared me!?".

"Zeno's sorry, sorry?!", Zeno lifted his arm before crouching himself beside Kayano "oyo? Aren't you the ginger soup guy from earlier?".

" _ginger soup?"_ , Kayano facepalmed when she realized, she had seen Tae Jun in this village this day but she was too distracted by her rambling thought about Zeno after her conversation with Lady Mi-Rae.

Crap, looks like she needed to meditate and re-training herself to stilled herself and not to get herself too caught off guard too long next time. Okay, forget it for now. The main problem right now was they were in big trouble. Jae Ha was off in another village right now. There were a ton of soldiers marching towards this village and she didn't want the villagers to get injured.

"hm, let's see…", Kayano lifted her fingers one by one, counting their members who could fight "Shina is still recovering but he said he's well enough to fight. Kija, Onii-chan and I surely are just going to take care of them ourselves…".

Zeno rubbed his cheek to her cheek, still clinging into her "how about Zeno, Kaya-chan?".

"you stay in the village to defend the others, okay?", Kayano smiled and patted Zeno's head before turning her eyes to Tae Jun "but, luckily we have a big shot here~ before we fight them, it's best for us to negotiate with him as our hostage. I believe as long as he's here, those soldiers probably won't attack the villagers recklessly".

"good suggestion, Kayano", Yun crossed his arms before his chest "but the problem is, this guy tried to kill you and Kayano till the three of you fell off the cliff before, right? if we return him, what if he will tell the fire tribe chief and Hiryuu Castle that you guys are alive?".

" _that'll endanger the princess's life"_ , Hak looked down to Tae Jun threateningly with murderous intention surrounding his body "before that happens, I'll kill you without hesitation".

It sent the chill on Yun's nape.

Kayano knew her brother's words were serious "oh, scary".

Sweat-dropped, Tae Jun took his lucky "wait, you said 'the three of you', right? princess… does she alive?".

While Hak turned silent with inscrutable expression, Kayano tilted her head to the side "and why should we answer your question?".

Tae Jun begged to them "please! I beg you?! you just need to answer me?! I don't have to meet her, I just want to know whether she's alive or—".

"alive!", Zeno took a pity on him, so he blurted out the fact "the Miss is the liveliest of us all!".

"Zeno?!", Kayano's jaw dropped. She choked him and shook his body with both hands clutching his neck "why did you tell him, you moron?!".

Zeno grinned broadly, cackling "but Kaya-chan would tell ginger soup guy if Zeno wasn't, right?".

Kayano turned her head, whistling with slight blush on her cheeks. Actually, she indeed wanted to tell Tae Jun because she also had a pity on him "I have no idea what you're talking about?".

"Hak, Yun, Kayano!? It's emergency?!", Yona came with Kija but she baffled because Tae Jun bowed his body low on the ground to her. She lifted her gaze to her bodyguard "…Hak?".

Hak sighed "he is Kan Tae Jun".

Kija frowned, of course he knew the story about Tae Jun and Yona confronted with Tae Jun, challenged him about why did he act as if he would always stand on her side this time while he had tried to kill Hak and made the three of them fell off the cliff.

In the end, Yona laughed because looking to Tae Jun's face as he confessed to her "can we release him?".

Hak sighed "we object or not, you'll stay release him, right?".

Kayano sighed and leaned her head to Zeno who wrapping his arms around her shoulders and patting her head, she was in blissful state as Zeno hugging her from behind while both sitting on the ground "geez, what can we say? You're too kind, princess".

* * *

Next day, Kayano stared in disbelief as Hak dragged Kan Tae Jun to where Yona was playing with kids in the village with Kija watching her. Yun and Zeno were with her in grandma Mi-Rae's house, they knew Kayano must have used her Dragon eyes but whatever she had witnessed, from her expression, really displeased her.

Yun asked her when they were outside after brewing some medicine herbs for grandma Mi-Rae "what's wrong, Kayano?".

Kayano scowled "Kan Tae Jun is here, again".

Yun's jaw dropped "WHAT?!".

"ah, but since Hak Onii-chan and Kija are there, princess will be alright", Kayano continued her chores, tagging Zeno along with her "come, Zeno. Help me with the laundry".

Zeno lifted both his hands up "aye?!".

Yun yelled "both of you are too carefree?!".

When they were having a laundry though, Zeno asked her "Kaya-chan felt upset, does it because of ginger soup guy?".

Kayano stared to Zeno in surprise, had it been that obvious?

As if he could read her mind, Zeno casted his gentle, broad smile "Kaya-chan can tell Zeno everything, you know?".

"…from what happened last night, you know, Zeno? I thought Tae Jun has fallen into princess", she sighed and rubbed the dirt from her usual favorite ivory muffler, Zeno nodded his head in agreement before Kayano clenched her fist "but I do still mad to him?! he cornered Hak Onii-chan and Hak Onii-chan barely dead?! Not to mention he made princess must have cut her hair in order to go to Hak Onii-chan's side to help him?! If I or Yun weren't there, who knew how their fate!?".

With understanding smile, Zeno patted her head "Kaya-chan really love Mister and Miss till Kaya-chan don't want something happen to them, that's why Kaya-chan really angry to him who hurt Mister and Miss, right?".

Done with doing the laundry in the river, they started to hang the wet clothes "…yeah, but if princess and Hak Onii-chan didn't mind, if that Kan Tae Jun sincerely wanted to atone his mistake to them, I guess I'd do nothing to prevent him".

"this is why you're lovely, Kaya-chan".

Her heart thumped loudly by his praise, it brought the heat to her cheeks "eh?".

"yes, Kaya-chan isn't the type of someone who can hold the grudge or hatred to someone, only anger that caused by that person had hurt someone you love, not because what they had done to you. Kaya-chan's kindness only can be compared with Miss. Kaya-chan also caring and loving like mother to us, that's why we all love you. Zeno bet not only our family in our group, but also the villagers that you've helped", Zeno smiled brightly as he peeking from behind the hanging blanket that become thin screen between their body "Zeno really mean it when he said you're lovely".

Kayano blushed hard, she could feel the butterfly floating in her stomach and her heartbeat rocketed on her chest, tingling chest with overwhelming feeling "…thank you, but you valued me too high, I think it's too much, Zeno. Besides, the mother in our group is Yun, not me".

Yun, stood behind her, scowling "who did you call as a mother just now?!".

* * *

Yun had enough share of his own distaste with stupid Kan Tae Jun who only blamed villagers for their poor conditions while the one who caused so much trouble in Fire land itself was his father "Kayano!? Just say something to him?!".

With Zeno was being clingy to her like always with hugging her from behind, Kayano grinded the medicine herbs concoction into powder with her pestle "give it up already, Yun~ he's too dense and his brain won't understand besides even if his brain can understand the real problem here is, doesn't mean his heart will receive it".

Jae Ha chewed tangerine as his snack that Kayano gave to him as gift for bringing some medicine herbs that she needed, already used with Zeno being clingy to Kayano "does it mean he is not our new friend?".

Kija pointed Tae Jun who looked put out "no, he is our enemy?! Anything but friend?! He is the one who cornered Hak, Kayano and princess till they fell off the cliff?!".

"ho?", Jae Ha glared with dangerous smirk to him, sending shiver to Tae Jun who sensed danger upon him.

Kayano must have yanked Jae Ha's hair to stop him "Hak Onii-chan and princess don't mind with him being around here as long as he doesn't harm the villagers or us, so it can't be helped".

"how about you, Kayano-chan?", Jae Ha rubbed the back of his head, his scalp stinging after Kayano pulled his hair forcefully like that "you fell off the cliff as well, along with him".

"we just need to keep an eye to ginger soup guy!?", Zeno chirped from behind Kayano, peeking his head over her shoulder before glancing with icy cold glare from the corner of his eye to Tae Jun "but if he dares to bring harm to Miss, Mister or Kaya-chan again, that time…".

Tae Jun once again felt the shiver, even Jae Ha and Kija astounded of Yellow Dragon's unusual manner. Jae Ha and Kija exchanged glances, they could tell Zeno's devotion was unquestionable, but sometimes he really could make them shock. Kayano who couldn't see Zeno's expression, blinking in confusion to shock on two Dragon's face in front of her.

After several days they had spent together with Tae Jun around them, Yun decided to continue the journey to looking for the crops that could be planted in Fire Tribe lands. Of course, they agreed with him and they had no need to worry since the amounts of bandits and violent officers were decreased. Maybe thanks to Tae Jun's leadership.

"grandma Mi-Rae!?", Kayano chirped in as she knocked the door "how do you feel today? I bring food and drink as usual, but you have to drink your medicine this time?!".

Kayano heard from Yun that grandma Mi-Rae hadn't drunk her medicine last night, so she came here with Yona to bring food, drink and medicine herbs like usual. No answer from inside, so Yona suggested her to just open the door and come in.

Kayano nodded and opened the door "grandma Mi-Rae?".

* * *

That night, Yona told Tae Jun about their depart along with news about grandma Mi-Rae's death "I and Kayano found it's too late. Yun and Kayano had tried their best but… I'm sorry to not tell you sooner".

Yona stil could in the back of her mind about what happened after they found grandma Mi-Rae was already gone. Zeno was the first to come with Yun because he felt Kayano's grief, with Jae Ha, Kija, Shina and Hak in tow. As usual, Kayano cried on Hak's embrace while Hak said nothing, only hugging her. Hak said it's the usual, sometimes Kayano blamed herself for being helpless as a doctor, not being able to save her patients but Hak reassured that Kayano would be alright, maybe she would feel gloomy but it wouldn't last long, she would remember her patient and move forward.

Yona couldn't help but smiled bitterly _"guess that's what make her strong and she's really great doctor"_.

"…is that so… when I return to Saika, someday, I was going to find her son, but…".

Yona heard the disheartened in his voice and reassured him "it's alright. But it's not just Lady Mi-Rae… you never know when you'll see someone again and there are still many people you need to support, so Tae Jun, please protect the people of the Fire Tribe".

"to give such a task… to someone like me… is the highest honor!?", Tae Jun's eyes widened, rather teared up before he bowing his body on the ground again "I will… await your… safe return…".


	23. Fire Festival On Senri Village

**.**

 **Chapter 22 – Fire Festival On Senri Village**

 **.**

* * *

"okay, we have figured out that we will look for crops that could be planted in Fire Tribe lands, but to where we will go?", Kayano pointed out, stirring the stew before tasting it. She lightly slapped Zeno's hand when Yellow Dragon trying to steal a bit to taste it "Zeno, you're drooling. We have to wait for Onii-chan and princess before we start our breakfast".

Zeno rubbed his hand and whined "but Zeno's so hungry, Kaya-chan?!".

"I know, just be patient", Kayano hummed approvingly "okay, we just need some more time to boil it".

"Zeno will help?!", Zeno chirped in before crouched near the fire to blow it in attempt to make it more smoldering.

Yun shook his head at two adorable teenagers that actually older than him but sometimes they acted more childish than him, mumbling "idiot couple".

"I can hear you, Mama Yun", Kayano said before make a mad dash, laughing as Yun lifted his hands on the air while chasing after her "do not call me mother when you're more fit to be the mother hen here, Kayano?!".

"no, Yun. Kayano-chan was right, you're our mother~".

Yun quickly stopped and pointed Jae Ha "you're not getting your breakfast, Jae Ha".

"we're back?!", Yona exclaimed once she was back with Hak to the campsite "Yun?! I'm hungry?!".

As all of them turned their head to Yona and Hak, they surprised to see the bruises and cuts on Yona's body while Hak entirely looked fine. Kayano sighed, she had predicted this. After Yun and Kayano passed the bowls of their group's breakfast, Kija fretted over Hak about how he had hurt Yona.

Kayano checked upon Yona, she had planned to clean up today "princess, let me put the salve once we clean you up in the river after breakfast, okay?".

After the breakfast, Yun washed the dishes, Kayano and Yona took a bath before Kayano put the salves all over Yona's body that already had the bruises and cuts. Done with their morning routines, they discussed about to where they would go after this. For now, Yun still wanted to take a look around with Jae Ha before decided about where to go. As usual at night, before sleep in the tent, Kayano had to put the salves again so Yun should wait outside for a while before the three of them sleeping in the tent.

(if you're asking, they still only had one small tent and it was occupied by Yun, Yona and Kayano. As for why Yun joined them, because their small body were fit to be sleep in the same tent while five other guys slept outside)

That night though, Kayano had strange dream. Felt so nostalgic and bittersweet, like she heard someone had begged to Dragon God for save someone. When Kayano woke up, she felt a bit light-headed so she got out of the tent to get the fresh air and found Zeno, Yona and Hak weren't here. She sighed, maybe Yona and Hak wanted to take their time alone and Zeno was there to watch them, she had known about Zeno's bad habit to 'stalk' on someone else. Suddenly someone closed her eyes from behind and Kayano squeaked like a frightened sparrow before Kayano heard someone chuckled.

Kayano turned her body and smacked his bicep "Jae Ha!? You scared me!?".

"sorry, dear. But—", Jae Ha was about to comment her that she shouldn't get herself distracted when he felt the moisture on his palms and startled to find her sopping wet cheeks "woah?! What happened? why are you crying? do you have a nightmare?".

Furrowed her eyebrow, Kayano patted her cheeks and indeed found her cheeks sopping wet "oh, I am".

"and you don't even realize it?!".

"ah… I was just a bit distracted, maybe?", Kayano chuckled and waved her hand, making it sounded light "it's nothing serious, anyway. I just have a strange dream and—".

Before Kayano finished her speech, Zeno came and sent flying kick on Jae Ha's hip "Dragon sidekick?!".

With surprisingly powerful kick from Zeno, Jae Ha collapsed to the ground, rubbing his stinging hip "Zeno, man's hip is men's life, you know?".

Zeno did it to Jae Ha for scaring Kayano but after Kayano convinced them that she was alright and she just had a strange dream, they were going back to sleep.

* * *

When they arrived on the Senri village of Sen province, just like on the Fire Tribe lands, mostly the villagers were only elders, children and women. They said young men on their village were taken to the capital for join the army. The villagers asked them to perform on the festival tomorrow night after Yun claimed that they were traveler entertainer group.

"wherever is just the same, huh?", Yun murmured as he rolled his eyes "but the villagers here sure lively".

Jae Ha smirked wickedly "I heard the girl named Aro who being clingy to Hak wants to jump him".

Yona waved her hand "ah, it won't be long".

Like Yona said, clearly annoyed Kayano pushed Aro off Hak till Aro collapsed to the ground on her butts before Kayano wrapping her arms around Hak's torso.

Aro rose to her feet after "hey!? What's your problem?".

Kayano glared to Aro intently, waving her hand "I am his little sister so is there something wrong if I don't like you because you keep being clingy to **my** Onii-chan? Whoever want to get closer with my Onii-chan must get my permission and you aren't getting my permission, so just get lost".

"sorry, but like she said, just get lost", Hak waved his hand nonchalantly, he already knew her tricks and at the time like this, he wouldn't mind at all with her childish behavior when it helped him "so, want me to do something for you, little sister?".

"ah, yes!? Actually, Yun found the edible seeds which maybe can we plant on Fire Tribe's lands. In that house, there's an elder who have Iza seeds with his pregnant daughter", Kayano asked Hak to help her to collect the firewood "because she broke her water already which mean, she's going to give birth".

"you should have said it sooner?!", Hak and the others yelled in unison.

Zeno watched over the pregnant woman as Kayano had instructed him. When Hak and the others in tow came back, Kayano ordered her comrades to help her. Yun helped Kayano to help the woman to give birth. Kija and Jae Ha gathered clean water from the river. Hak and Yona helped to carry the dry rags, firewood and the water, both cold and boiled water that Shina had boiled while Zeno stayed by Kayano's side, either to soothe the mother and massage the mother's back or stomach to make it easier for the baby to birth as Yun and Yona gave their assistance. Hak reassured pale-faced Kija and Yona along with clearly upset two Dragons that he and Kayano had experienced to help the childbirth before on Fuuga, so it would be alright as long as Kayano was there, although they were surprised when Kayano dragged Zeno with her to help her and Yun. After hours of screams and struggles, finally there was a long, pained screech which changed into a baby's cry. Kayano taught Yun about how to clean up the newborn baby before they gave the baby, a boy to his mother. The mother gave name to her baby was 'Hiro' and she really gave her thanks to Kayano and her group "thank you so much, doctor. How should we repay your service?".

"you're welcome, ma'am", Kayano smiled brightly. This was one of the reasons of why she decided to choose to become a doctor like her mother "as for the payment, as long as you take care of your baby and both you and your baby are okay, it's enough as the payment for me".

Even though they had helped the birth of his grandchild, the elder man who held the Iza seeds insisted that he wanted to see a dance performance from Yona's group. Kayano and the others left it to Yona then.

Next night, after Yona's dance performance, Zeno brought Kayano's share when Kayano washed rags and bowls after she examined Hiro and his mother's conditions "Kaya-chan!? This is your Iza?!".

After they enjoyed the delicious Iza soup which Yun had helped to prepare, they washed the dishes before going back to their camp. They stopped in the halfway when Kayano scowled as she witnessed what had happened to Hak and Yona. Kayano knew how Hak felt to Yona and how Yona felt to Soo Won. Kayano knew that Yona's feeling to Soo Won which had she beared ever since they were children, wasn't something she could throw away that easily, but it didn't mean Kayano would able to accept when she saw the hurt on Hak's eyes and expression. Kayano really hated it when she found herself could become a petty like this. At one side, she didn't want Yona to come closer with Hak as long as Yona still held that hairpin which she had earned from Soo Won on her 16th birthday party but at the same time, she hoped with Yona stayed by Hak's side, they could heal each other's wounds, they could move on together and gained their happiness together. Kayano really meant it, but she really didn't like it, hated it even when she saw how hurt it felt for Hak every time Hak found that hairpin or whatever which reminded Hak of his position on Yona's heart. Darkness from the back of her mind whispered cruelly, in the end her older brother was nothing but a tool for princess who still held the heart for the King despite his betrayal, huh?

Kayano startled when she felt a pair of warm arms wrapping itself around her body from behind, she looked behind over her shoulder "…Zeno?".

"Kaya-chan was upset and overthinking", Zeno chirped before pulling Kayano's cheeks "keep smile!? It's not good for a cute girl like you to scowl like that!?".

Kayano giggled before patting Zeno's head "thank you very much, Zeno. But I wonder, why are calling me 'Kaya-chan', anyway? My name is Kayano, after all".

"…because it's kind of turn me on, with just call your name", Zeno's eyes unusually glinted with sparks of maturity and mischievous, with unexplainable ancient as Zeno caressed her cheeks down to her chin "just like this, Kayano".

"Ze—", Kayano's breath caught at her throat as she felt his breath, she froze as Zeno's face came closer and closer to her face until she could see clearly his eyelashes…

…Only to get him leaning his forehead into hers to check on her temperature "hm, no fever, but why does your face turn into red, Kaya-chan?".

Kayano slammed her forehead into his, critical headbutt "don't pull that prank on me, Zeno!?".

"Zeno's sorry, sorry?!", Zeno laughed, waving his hand before pulling her by her wrist "as apologize, why not we enjoy the festival tonight longer, together?".

Kayano nodded her head with slight blush on her cheeks before following him, they ran while enjoying the scenery that night. Fireflies were flying around the air just above the high grasses on the riverbank. Kayano had a strange, nostalgic feeling, some Deja Vu that she had been going through this experience before, to run while enjoying the scenery, laughing together with Zeno.

Next morning, the elder who had the Iza seeds and his daughter had been helped by Kayano to give birth his grandson gave two pouches of Iza seeds and a roll of beautiful fabric for Kayano and Yun "I'm not ungrateful person after all, that's for helping my daughter gave birth and for beautiful dance performance last night".

"thank you so much, old man?!", Kayano and Yun hugged the elder by each side.


	24. Wanderer Market

**.**

 **Chapter 23 – Wanderer Market**

 **.**

* * *

On the peaceful days after their encounter with Kan Soo Jin's army, under the bright blue sky, Kayano put her hands on her hips with sweet smile on her face "Onii-chan~ can we speak for a moment?".

Hak stared to his little sister before avoiding her, waving his hand "not in the mood".

"hey?!", Kayano stopped him, pulling the back of his robe "did you think I didn't know what you're trying to do to the princess that night?".

Hak rolled his eyes with sly smirk "oh? and you think I didn't know what you did with Zeno that night?".

Kayano's mind went back to that night when she thought, for a second, Zeno would kiss her although in the end, he only checked her temperature. She laughed nervously, waving her hand "eh, what? he was just checking on my temperature and enjoying the scenery with me, that's all".

Hak narrowed his eyes, clearly sounded not believe on her "oh, sure…".

Kayano lifted both her hand, pushing Hak to sit down on the ground to prevent him from seeing her red face "listen, we are speaking about you right now, Onii-chan?! Don't avert the conversation?!".

As Kayano touched his shoulders, Hak leaned his chin on his palm, his elbow on his knee "tch".

Kayano sighed and wrapped her arms around Hak's shoulders and neck to hug him from behind, leaning her face to his head after she crouching herself behind his body "you didn't smile like before anymore, like you are happy… it makes me worried sick and the princess worried about you as well, you know?".

Hak snorted "as if".

Kayano pinched his cheeks "Onii-chan, are you seriously thinking that low about the princess?".

"kidding, but I'm serious about she doesn't have any concern of me. She doesn't have to, I'm just her tool, after all", Hak rubbed his cheek before standing and patting her head "don't upset yourself too much like that and needn't to worry about me, just watch the princess because you're her private doctor, right?".

"but—".

Hak lifted his pointer finger in front of her nose "sis, if you keep worrying and fretting over something too much, you will get wrinkles on your face soon".

Kayano cupped her cheeks, horrified "am not!? And it's you who will get gray-hairs in young age if you keep stressing over and restraining all of your demons on your minds?!".

"Kayano, don't forget who we are. We are private bodyguard and private doctor of the proud princess of Kouka, princess Yona, the rightful heir. Ever since that night, even if King Il no longer in this world, I have promised to myself that I will protect what was King Il left behind and that someday we will go back to his Castle, no matter what", Hak touched Kayano's shoulders, looking down to her "before we left Fuuga, I had asked you about what you would do, and you decided that you would come with me no matter what because we are family… have your vow faded from your heart already?".

"as if", Kayano shook her head, lifting her head to look up to him with determination and slight of worry appeared on her eyes "of course, I wouldn't lick my own words, but Onii-chan, we are humans, we still have our own feelings, minds and demons. Do you seriously think I didn't realize it? How tensed your shoulders ever since we left the Wind Tribe, even with our comrades now. Can't you relax your shoulder a bit?".

Hak scowled "should I remind you about how danger always came to me to warn me when I've grown stupidly passive and gotten lax like when I let you lost on Awa and I got this scar on my back?".

Kayano fisted her knuckles, putting her little fist on her chest "that's because of—".

"no, it's not your fault and I will always tell you that I never mind because I'm grateful that I didn't lost you that time. And it's not the point of what I want to tell you", Hak lifted his hand before continue "on that night when **he** killed King Il and barely killed princess, when you got injured because I let that Tae Jun's subordinates barely knocked me down, or that day when we promised princess that we would stay by her side no matter what before we left Awa, have you forgotten about it all?".

"like the hell I would forget about it all?! I even still blamed myself for not being able to stay by princess's and your side that night?!".

"that's why it's not as simple as 'relax my shoulder a bit', little sister… if I lowered my guard again like that night, who know what kind of dangerous things that would come over us? I can hold the pain in myself no matter how hurt it is, but I don't want to risk yours and princess's safety, ever".

As Hak left without waiting her response, Kayano sighed loudly in distress and crouched before laying on the ground.

"argh, so frustrated?! stubborn brother of mine!? Dragon Gods, can you help me to break that headstrong of him!?", Kayano swung her hands above before rolled herself on the ground in defeat. She sat back and frowned, looking behind with scowl on her face "guys, get out, now".

Yona, Kija, Shina, Jae Ha, Zeno and Yun come out of their hiding spot, welcomed by Kayano who smiled with dangerous aura surrounding her body.

"since when did you all heard our conversation? I'll consider how far I should give my tolerance from how much you've heard", Kayano smirked as she prepared her needle "but contemplating how bad my mood, wish to god~".

Zeno lifted his hands up in apologize stance "since Kaya-chan hugged the Mister from behind?! Zeno's sorry?!".

Jae Ha put the same stance along with Shina "Shina approached Zeno and we arrived when Hak bickering over you about getting wrinkles, we're so sorry".

Shina nodded along with Ao in his shoulder "…sorry…".

Yun sweats-dropped "then I, Kija and Yona come when the conversation turned into serious, when Hak asked you to not forget who the two of you are, we're sorry".

Kayano mused _"oh? That means they don't know about embarrassing topic of my conversation with_ _Hak Onii-chan_ _just now? Good…"_.

Kija interjected "we thought both of you have a fight between brother and sister, so we wanted to help to make a peace on both of you".

Yona apologized "but ended with eavesdropping over your conversation with Hak".

"enough, no more apologizes", Kayano swung her forefinger up and down which the group in front of her obeyed her instruction to come closer to her. She sighed and crouched in front of them with flushed cheek "I am the one who supposed to apologize because we've showed something embarrassing to you all. I know this is sounded so childish, but I feel annoyed… because Hak Onii-chan never care to speak about what he felt anymore. Yes, he doesn't have to tell us about what I asked him to blurt out about, but at least he could relax his shoulders a bit, right? I mean, it's not only me with him and the princess anymore. Yun, Kija, Shina, Jae Ha and Zeno are also with us. I know we could believe you all with our life as our comrades, but I mean he doesn't have to bear all burdens of the world on his shoulders solely, just try to more defend on us. Do you all understand what I mean?".

Unexpectedly, after all of them nod their head furiously, Shina was the one who spoke first "Hak… always smiles with a slight of sadness…".

Kija agreed "the problem is, he is too headstrong and always bear the burden on his shoulders".

Jae Ha patted Kayano's head "men always like that, Kayano-chan… usually, we always act first and speak later. Maybe, if not because of Hak simply doesn't want to speak about it or he doesn't want to make you worry about him, he thought as a man, not everything needed to speak to woman especially when it comes about our feelings, let alone we consider that as our weakness".

Yona sighed "he even never spoke anything about it to us, Kayano… sometimes I wonder about what has been running through his head? Actually, since when did he stop speaking about what he feels to us?".

"well, he still spoke with me sometimes, but it's hard when it came to that…", Kayano rolled her eyes to Yona "topic".

Jae Ha rolled his eyes to Kayano as well "…are we thinking about the same topic, Kayano-chan?".

Kayano nodded her head "it seems, brother Jae Ha".

Yona blinked in confusion "what topic?".

Jae Ha and Kayano said in unison, waving their hands "nothing important".

* * *

After packing his belongings within the large backpack, Yun asked Kayano to come with him or stay with the others here "I am going to work".

Knowing Yun wanted to sell some medicine herbs on the wanderer market, Kayano's eyes lit up "you're kidding us? Of course, we will come with you?!".

When they arrived on wanderer market, Hak wondered if it was alright to disperse, after Yun asked them to bring the customers "wouldn't it be better if we didn't stand out?".

Kayano smacked Hak's back "relax, there are merchants from other countries and travelling entertainers come here too, even Shina's mask wouldn't attach people's attention".

Before gaining more protest from the others, right after Kija said he never tried to solicit customers before, Yun threatened them "if you don't drag any customers here, you don't get to eat!".

Joining Yun, Kayano smiled innocently "and no dessert or sweet treatments~".

Everyone turned their back with immediate obedience "we're going, mothers?!".

Yun shouted "who did you call mother?!".

Kayano only chuckled, she was used with it already (her nickname she got from Hak, Dragon mother). After that, from Jae Ha, Kija, Shina, Zeno and especially Hak brought the customers with their own way. Kayano didn't surprised when Hak brought the most customers to them, she had witnessed it just like when they were on Fuuga. When girls wanted something extra and asked Hak to hug them, Yona felt upset and Kayano clearly didn't hide her displeasure. Before Kayano tried to shoo them away from Hak (like she did to Aro), Yun asked Zeno to take care of Kayano and Zeno wrapped his arms around Kayano's shoulders, hugging her from behind.

It was not Kayano dislike his affection, but Zeno's sudden affection sometimes bad for her heart "...Zeno, what do you think you're doing?".

"why Kaya-chan doesn't try to solicit customers too?".

Good idea, perhaps. Rather than she felt upset here. Taking her muffler off, after Zeno asked Jae Ha to play the instrument, Kayano started dancing with her muffler wrapping around her hands. Dance which she had learned on Fuuga. Zeno joined her to entertain the customers with his juggling. When Yona was back with Hak, they shared the apple which they earned from the fruits stall beside them and they heard from old lady about the condition on Water Tribe. Looks like they had decided to where they should go, but they didn't know it yet, it was only the beginning of the big secret's revelation and tragedy which would happen on Water Tribe land.


	25. Drugs Or Medicine

**.**

 **Chapter 24 – Drugs Or Medicine**

 **.**

* * *

When they arrived on Water Tribe land, it was rain outside. Kayano never felt pleased when it was rainy day outside. Water Tribe land was known because of their beautiful land and its climate. Rain poured this land more often than other lands in Kouka, and it would become more often when it was the wet season till created the flood. One of that was today, when it was not only rain, but storm with thunder and lightning outside. She really hated it.

When thunder struck loudly outside from the sky, Kayano rushed to outside, running to Hak and hugging Hak while crying in fear "KYAAA?! Onii-chan?!".

Hak was used to this, he had known about her phobia of Thunder and lightning when it was rain or storm outside. Looking down to Kayano who squirming in fear while hugging him tightly, Hak hugged her back and caressed her head, stroking her back soothingly "ssh, it's alright. I barely forgot this because it's been a while since the last time you cried like this because of storm".

Zeno hugged Kayano from behind, patting her head "ssh, it's alright, Kaya-chan. It'll be alright".

After Kayano fell asleep, Yona asked Hak about Kayano's phobia "I didn't know she has that phobia".

"back at home or on the Castle, she usually hid under the blanket on her bed", Hak told her "she had her Astraphobia ever since she was a kid. She said on the night when her parent died, both her mother and her father, she had a nightmare about her parent's death and it was storm outside".

Yona remembered how Kayano was crying when she lost her mother. From what she remembered when they were still children, Kayano's father passed away on the same tragedy which killed her mother so she understood how deep her trauma.

Carrying Kayano on his arms, Hak told them all that he would sleep beside Kayano (usually it was Yona and Yun who sleep with Kayano in the smaller tent because of their size while five other guys slept on the larger tent). No one protested about it, instead Yona said she wants to sleep beside Kayano's other side. Jae Ha thought it's alright to wander around. Actually, Jae Ha wanted to ask Hak to join him but considering Kayano's condition, it couldn't be helped, looks like he should go alone.

* * *

" _where is this?"_ , Kayano flet her body floating on the air. When she opened her eyes, she found her mother very much alive in front of her "no way... mother?!".

Kayano reached out her hands and lunged into her mother, but her body only passed through her. Kayano looked behind, her mother stood there looking back to her sadly.

"you've grown really big, Kayano", her mother reached out her hand "go, you have to save him".

Kayano tilted her head, confused "who? And to where I have to go, mother?".

Her mother lifted her hand, pointing to behind her. Kayano heard someone screaming behind her, she found Jae Ha had fallen from the sky to the ground, unmoving.

* * *

"NO?!", Kayano gasped, her head jerked back as she wide awake, panting "...dream?".

"Kayano", Hak cupped her wet cheeks "what's wrong? a nightmare again?".

Kayano sat down, touching her wet cheeks "I was...".

"Kayano, are you alright?", Yona quickly sat beside her, handing a cup of water from Yun thankfully "drink this".

"thank you", after she drank the fresh, liquid water, she just realized Jae Ha wasn't here, looking around "wait... where is Jae Ha?".

Yun told her that the pervert just went to red-light district and Kayano asked them to looking for him right away because she had a bad feeling. Right after Kayano told them that, three Dragon Warriors here jerked their head.

Kija stood up "Kayano's right. Jae Ha's presence felt strange".

As they walked down the street, Yona ran beside Kayano and Hak "actually, what happened, Kayano? How did you know?".

Thinking back to his little sister's reaction when she woke up, Hak guessed "your dream?".

Kayano nodded her head, though she didn't tell them that she met her mother in her dream. They found Jae Ha laying on the ground, barely unconscious. After they dragged Jae Ha back to the inn, Jae Ha rampaged and Hak had to lock him inside their room, telling them all to not come inside.

Kayano stepped forward with frown on her face "and just let him be?".

Uh-Oh. Hak knew that look and he knew he wouldn't like it "it's not like I'm gonna do nothing, I'm gonna do something to make him throw up whatever he drank".

"then let me in, I will treat him".

"what I told you before this is dangerous?!".

Kayano stubbornly argued back "I am a doctor and this is my obligation as a doctor!? I have to treat and help him to get rid whatever ailed him?! If I allowed myself to be afraid of danger which come from my patient, I would not be able to become a doctor!?".

Standing face to face and holding gazes, Hak and Kayano diametrically opposed against each other's idea until Hak sighed in defeat.

"geez, you really could be too strong-headed sometimes", Hak scratched his nape, then with all seriousness "well then, but I'm coming with you".

Kayano ignored him and came into the room "but I am not as stubborn as you, Onii-chan".

Hak said nothing and closed the door behind him. Not long after Hak closed the door, they heard something shattered into pieces after being hit to something, Kayano cried in surprise and Hak yelled her name.

Yun knocked the door warily "hey!? Is everything alright?!".

Kayano warned "yeah!? Just... Don't come in?!".

Kija couldn't help but mumbling "I doubt about it".

* * *

Actually, right away after Hak closed the door behind him, when Kayano wanted to check upon Jae Ha, Jae Ha fought back, swinging his leg which hit the bowl beside him and barely hit Kayano, just if Hak didn't pull her away from Jae Ha, pushing her to get down on the floor.

Hak hissed "told you—".

"now, now", Kayano waved her hand and cut him off before Hak could say anything further to scold her "I also said I knew the risk, right? It's not like I couldn't avoid or dodge his attack".

They heard someone knocked the door before they heard Yun asking "hey!? Is everything alright?!".

"yeah!? Just... Don't come in?!", Kayano asked Hak to get off her body "you're heavy like a bear".

"that's what you said to your life-saver?", Hak rolled his eyes mockingly before he reached his hand to help her stand. Looking back to Jae Ha, Hak narrowed his eyes "this is also why I told you all to not come in, this guy probably doesn't want anyone to see him like this".

"Onii-chan, don't forget", pouring herbs remedy which she prepared for Jae Ha to the empty bowl, she started to grind and asked Hak to hold Jae Ha down once she mixed the herbs powder with clean water "for a doctor, drugs or medicine are just the same, because we could use it to kill people or to heal people. For example, what people know Chrysanthemum is poisonous or Viper's poison is venomous, but a doctor can make it become remedy which either able to kill or to heal. Now, hold him down".

Raising his eyebrow, Hak couldn't help but twitch his eyebrow as Kayano straddling on Jae Ha's hip when she forcibly made Jae Ha drinking her medicine after she had pressed Jae Ha's pressure point to paralyze his limbs "I wonder what the others, especially Zeno when they saw this".

Kayano rolled her eyes playfully "what? I don't think it will affect them that much, not to mention Shina must have witnessed this".

Meanwhile, outside the room, Zeno mumbled "somehow Zeno has a bad feeling".

Not long after Jae Ha had calmed down, Kayano and Hak let them all in and they slept in shift to watch Jae Ha in case he would rampage again. As Hak watched guard, Kayano sat beside Yona who fell asleep beside Jae Ha before she herself fell asleep in sitting position due to tiredness. Before Kayano collapsed to the side, Zeno sat beside her to support her.

Hak who watched silent affection from Zeno like that, couldn't help but wonder "Zeno".

Zeno hummed, looking up. It was not so often for him to have conversation with Hak "hm? What is it, Mister?".

Hak told him that he asked Zeno as her older brother "do you love her?".

"yes", Zeno answered Hak's question sincerely and smiled fondly as he looking down to Kayano before he settled her down, laying Kayano's head on his lap "but since Zeno has no idea about how does Kaya-chan feel to Zeno, Zeno will not say anything because for Zeno, as long as Zeno can stay together with Kaya-chan, that's all enough".

"good to know", Hak leaned his head on the wall "but if you make her cry or suffer, I'm gonna kill you".

Zeno chuckled "Mister could try, but Zeno hardly believed Mister would be able to do that, unless he wanted to see Kaya-chan's crying".

Hak snorted, Zeno got him this time.

.

In her dream, she felt a pair of warm hands wrapping itself around her shoulders. She looked behind and smiled brightly "mother, thank you for your warning".

"anytime, daughter", but then, her mother's expression turned dark "Kayano, tell your friends to leave this town immediately and don't stick your nose into this land's problem".

This was not the first time her mother appeared in her dream, but everytime her mother appeared in her dream, usually it meant something would happen so she knew this was really important "why?".

"because it's too dangerous for you".

"forgive me, but I couldn't, mother", Kayano shook her head "but I chose this path, to serve the princess along with Hak Onii-chan. Not to mention, I already have friends that I consider as my family. Who would help them all to heal when they get hurt if I leave them? I don't want to run alone".

"stubborn and faithful, just like your father... but this is what make me proud of you...", her mother kissed her forehead, cupping her cheeks before saying good-bye for this time, hugging her "please, don't lose the innocence and kindness on your heart, my little angel".

* * *

Kayano opened her eyes, she felt a calloused hand caressing her cheeks as a pair of warm hands wrapping itself around her neck. When she fully woke up, she was surprised when she found out Zeno hugging her and Jae Ha caressed her cheek.

"Kayano-chan", Jae Ha caressed the trail of tears on Kayano's face "what's wrong? have a nightmare?".

"dragon chop!", Zeno chopped Jae Ha's forehead with innocent smile on his face "that's for waking up Kaya-chan and make us worried since last night".

"good, hit him again for us, Zeno", Hak grinded the butt of his Tsu Quan Dao's pole on Jae Ha's cheek "no flirting with my little sister, remember?".

"now, now, it's discrimination", Jae Ha protested, pointing Zeno who hugging Kayano "you forbid me to flirt with her and Yona-chan but you let Zeno flirt with her and you—guh!".

Hak cut him off with his fist to his chin "Zeno hugged all of our group's members, so it's fine. Besides, Zeno would not do something weird to my sister, he's too pure to ever do it".

"do what?", wiping her tears, Kayano blinked in confusion and broke the hug with Zeno before exclaiming, obvious of Zeno's pout "ah!? Forget that?! How do you feel!?".

Yona stirred awake and exclaimed "Jae Ha!? You're awake?".

After Kayano and Yun checked on his condition and Jae Ha recited what happened last night, Kayano scolded Jae Ha for his recklessness "what if the symptoms comes up again?".

Yun agreed "she's right!? If it's a strong drug, symptoms might come up again later?!".

"it's fine. I'm used to drugs", Jae Ha deadpanned but then realized it was a big mistake "ah, no. I lied".

"kids, please hold him down~", Kayano clapped her hand with sweet smile before started rummaging her bag "now, I wonder where do I put my anesthesia~".

"yes, mom", Kija, Shina, Zeno and Hak said in unison as they holding Jae Ha's hands and legs.

Shaking his head, Jae Ha frantically flailed under his comrades' iron grips, panicking "Kayano-chan, please don't!?".


	26. Her Name Is Lily

**.**

 **Chapter 25 – Her Name Is Lily**

 **.**

* * *

Looking to Yona's frown, Kayano frowned, too. So Water Tribe land had corrupted this far? She understood the reason of why did her mother ask her and her friends to leave Water Tribe's problem, but she knew that Yona would not back away no matter what happened.

"well, I guess we should—", Kayano just wanted to suggest to collect the informations and wandering more before she bursted into laughter when she found Jae Ha struggling to come closer with Shina wrapping his arms around Jae Ha's waist. Wiping her tears, Kayano giggled "have you two been like this ever since you two left the inn?".

Seriously, Jae Ha could just leave Shina, flying to the sky before Shina caught him or Shina could stop Jae Ha using his Dragon eyes to paralyze Jae Ha but neither of them do it, because they didn't want to harm each other and it brought warmth to Kayano's heart.

Only after Yona and Kayano asked Shina to let Jae Ha go, Shina did and Jae Ha grumbled "please don't laugh, Kayano-chan. You don't know how hard my struggle to come here".

When Jae Ha argued with Yona, Kayano blinked when Zeno hugged her, rubbing his head against her cheek "what is it, Zeno?".

"someone's spying on us", Zeno whispered lowly beside her ear, narrowing his eyes "but she's amateur".

"so, you realize it, too", Kayano felt amazed, unlike his carefree and easy-going demeanor, sometimes Zeno could be perceptive _"damn it, calm down, heart... why should he look so hot when he's serious like this?"_.

When Jae Ha lost in his argue with Yona, Hak called Kayano and Zeno after Hak had teased Jae Ha about how unusual Jae Ha's attitude just now "okay, lovebird there~ are you coming with us or not?".

Didn't realize they had been lovey-dovey in other people's eyes, Zeno smiled sheepishly while Kayano fumed to Hak, swinging her hands to him "who did you call as lovebird, Onii-chan!?".

Yun deadpanned Kayano who chased Hak who ran away "kids, let's go".

"okay, mom".

"don't call me mother!?".

For now, Kayano thought they could just live it down, the idea about someone amateur spying on them.

* * *

"stop scowling, Onii-chan", Kayano rolled her eyes after changed her clothes "it can't be helped since I and the princess are the bait tonight. Besides, won't it be safer if I become the bait with princess?".

Hak narrowed his eyes, looking down in disapproval to Yona's and Kayano's clothes which the wrapping only covered their breasts, exposing their belly and cleavage. Not to mention, those skirts also expose their legs from their thighs "out of the fact that you two have to wear these thin fabrics which exposing most of your skins like this, yes".

"just for this night, my sweet Onii-chan", Kayano kissed Hak's forehead before she flapped opening her fan which bigger and heavier than Yona's. She narrowed her eyes to the edge of her fans which shining on silvery sparks under the moonlight "now, let's dance".

Hak smirked when he realized the dancing fans on Kayano's hands, it wasn't ordinary fan but war-fan or also known as tassen, one of Kayano's weapon collections. Kayano was known as Silver Needle not only because her ability to use Needle as her weapon but also because of her ability to make weapon from something that people mostly thought as something safe, like her ivory muffler and her dancing fans. Needle still her main weapon but when she's out of needle, she would use anything nearby as her weapons like her dagger, muffler or war-fans. Thanks to Mundok's hard lessons.

In the middle of their dance, though, Kayano realized Yona's eyes locking at something. Kayano looked straight to where Yona staring, a drunkard tried to harm a girl around Kayano's or Yona's age. Before they could react, Yona jumped to give a flying kick on the side of that man's temple before she helped the injured girl. That man got up, Yona and the injured girl seemed to talk a little before some people pulling Yona by her hair and shoulders.

Kayano threw some needles with heavy anesthesia to those men who holding Yona by her shoulders and hair before Hak and any of dragons tried to kill them. She jumped from the stage, sending a flying kick to the drunkard in front of Yona, hardly, right on his nape and this time, that man totally out cold.

Looking to the collapsed men behind her and in front of her, Yona carressed where she felt her assaulters had gripped her "thank you, Kayano".

"you're welcome", Kayano landed gracefully before straightening her body "next time, make sure you kick their nape or the side of their neck hardly to make them unconscious—".

Before Kayano finished her sentence, Yona cut her off "Kayano?! Behind you?!".

Not that Kayano did not realize it. She realized it and her weapon was ready on her hands but before she could use any of her weapons, Hak and Jae Ha had knocked them out.

Kayano smiled to them "why, thank you, Onii-chan~ and Jae Ha".

A vein popped on Hak's head "how can you say that after you did a flying kick to one of your customers?".

Jae Ha raised his eyebrow "honestly, what kind of teaching do you two get as a princess and Lady?".

Yona innocently answered "I tried to imitate you, Jae Ha".

Kayano innocencly smiled (which too innocence for Hak and Jae Ha) "what? I was only trying to test the power of my leg that I earned from you, Jae Ha. It's only natural if I tried to use my leg like how you did, right?".

Hak narrowed his eyes, decided to join his sister to put the blame on Jae Ha "so long story short, you're the bad example".

Jae Ha's attitude changed 180 degree and exclaimed "I see. That's why those were such beautiful kicks?!".

Kayano covered her mouth to halt her laughter before asking Shina to put back his sword into sheath "Shina, unfortunately you can't cut them, so just make them unconscious with your fist, remember what I taught you before? about how to make someone unconscious only when you're bare-handed. Got it?".

After Shina nodded his head, Hak warned her "Kayano, don't teach him something weird".

Kayano once more time smiled too innocently "eeh? Of course not, I only taught Shina what you taught to me, Onii-chan~".

Listening to that, Hak lifted his thumb after covering Yona with his outer robe "good job. Just continue".

"both of you, focus", Yun told them all to be careful to not hurt the commoners who going berserk here.

When one of them barely hit Yun, that man collapsed and Kayano who knocked that man down only with pressed the pressure point on that man's body, blinked and smiled innocently "are you okay, Yun?".

Yun lifted his thumb "cool, how could you do that?! Teach me?!".

"anytime", Kayano heard something collapsed behind her and turned around before she found a drunkard collapsed unconscious after Zeno hit him using a chair "oh my, thank you, Zeno. I was distracted a bit just now. And what are you doing?".

After covered Kayano with his outer robe, Zeno pushed her slowly to the safe place, asking her to protect Yun, Yona and the injured girl "protecting Kaya-chan dignity and make sure your safety".

Kayano protested but Zeno's right this time, maybe it would be best if she protected Yona, Yun and the raven-haired girl who injured and seemed like in shock state as she cowering in fear on the corner, but still, she couldn't help it but roll her eyes "you know I could fight just fine, right?".

"Zeno", Hak called out "you get my approval. If you want to have a date with my sister, just do it".

Kayano turned bright red "Onii-chan?!".

Zeno lifted both his hand up "yay?!".

Jae Ha deadpanned, sending one more drunkard flying to outside "is this the right place or time to discuss about it?".

* * *

"there, you're fine to go~", Kayano treated Lily's injury, putting the ointment before she stood up "luckily, your nose wasn't broken. The swelling should go down in a few days, so be patient with it".

Lily, the raven-haired girl who got injured was treated by Kayano and Kayano gave the room to Yona, because Yona wanted to ask several things to her like why did she watch over them. When Lily mentioned about 'princess Yona', something clicked on Kayano's head.

Kayano tilted her head, expertly diverting the conversation "come to think of it, like Miss who has the same name with princess Yona... you also have the same name with General An Joon Gi's daughter, Lady An Lily?".

Lily's body stiffened but she waved her hands and smiled broadly to hide her nervousness "oh, right?! What a coincidence?!".

Kayano smiled broadly too, copying Lily before she approached Hak who just tied up the heavy users of Nadai "Onii-chan, any news?".

Hak went straight to pester Jae Ha but Zeno pulled Hak's sleeve "Mister, you do realize we only need to ask Kaya-chan, right? since Kaya-chan is connected with us, of course she could know what have we been thinking or experiencing".

Hak turned to Kayano, looking down "...does it true?".

Kayano nodded her head "it is".

Hak squawked "why didn't you say something sooner?!".

Kayano tilted her head to the side "eeh... but I figured out Jae Ha wouldn't want to tell us so the best way is to wait until we figure it out by ourselves from other source. Not to mention, no one asked me about it~".

Hak scowled, locking Kayano's head but not hurt her seriously like he would do with Jae Ha "you know, with you telling us what we need to know, the sooner we could finish this, the sooner we could get away from this mess".

Kayano laughed when Hak changed his way, tickling her stomach "Onii-chan, stop it!? Surrender!? Give up?!".

* * *

It was decided that they would go to one of the shops in red-light district (only Hak, Jae Ha and Kija) while Yona and Kayano with Shina, Zeno and Ao would go with Lily.

"does he your lover? The blonde-haired one", Lily asked Kayano "he's rather clingy to you".

Kayano's face turned as red as Yona's hair "what? NO!".

"come on, with those hot and handsome guys around you, it's a lie if you tell us that no one of them you have feelings for", Tetora chuckled "I mean with your passion and beauty that even could make women attached to you, no wonder someone had proposed you".

Yona nodded her head, staring to Kayano's cleavage "I wonder how to get mine become big like yours".

Kayano scowled, she should wrap her breasts with bandages because sometimes it could become burden when she was fighting "but it's annoying when it was become burden on your fight".

Lily looked to Yona and Kayano "you two are rather close, huh?".

"well, we are childhood friends. If someone did propose Kayano, her overprotective older brother would definitely ask that man to across over his death body...", came to think of it, Yona never heard about man who proposed Kayano before, so when Kayano tried to hide her face, she narrowed her eyes "...right?".

Lily narrowed her eyes "so, someone did propose you?".

Kayano shrugged her shoulders, looking straight to Yona "well, like you said, they have to ask for my hands through grandpa and usually, mostly they were tackled down by Hak Onii-chan in the way. Even grandpa lamented that I will never able to get married if this goes on. Hak Onii-chan settled down once I told him that I have no interest to another man, other than my first love or someone like him".

Yona simply felt curious "nee, could you tell us who had proposed you?".

An image of someone holding her hand and asking for her hand that night came to her mind, a sweet smile on his gentle, handsome face _"Kayano"_.

"well then, I'm going", Kayano closed her eyes and stood up, carefully keeping her stoic expression. She quickly wrapped her towel around her body as she got out of the hot-springs _"...you couldn't tell them, at all. You really couldn't tell princess and Hak Onii-chan our they would hate you, Kayano"_.

Too deep in her thought, Kayano didn't realize that she had been sitting on the rock of the garden nearby the pond. She was surprised when she felt someone wrapping his hands around her shoulders. Though, she needn't looking back to know these hands belonged to whom.

Looking behind over her shoulder, she smiled brightly to her sun "Zeno".

"what make Kaya-chan moping here, alone? Something make Kaya-chan upset?", Zeno rubbed his cheek on her cheek "you could tell Zeno about anything, right?".

"...I'm alright, Zeno, it's just...", Kayano looked up to see the moonlight "I just remembered of something that I should never forget".

Not long after thar, Shina and Yun joined them. Yun thought the girls were still in the hot-springs and asked Kayano. When Kayano saw Shina's body stiffened, Kayano activated her dragon eyes. It seemed the girls had finished their bath, she saw Ayura was waiting on the garden but what Kayano saw after that, really shocked her. She saw Yona pulling her sword out of its sheath, shielding Lily behind her and Tetora was lying unconscious on the floor with bleeding from her back. There were five men and the one with scar on his forehead seemed as the most dangerous person with highest rank. Like the hell Yona could take them down all alone with only her skill.

"Shina!? You know where you could find us?! I'm going first", never she felt grateful for half of the dragon warrior's power become hers like now. Using the power of dragon leg, Kayano leapt to where Yona and Lily were. Just barely, inches before that man's sword hit Yona's back when Yona tried to protect Lily, Kayano landed, shielding Yona and Lily behind her back with take the brunt of that man's sword across her torso.

Lily gasped and Yona screamed as she caught Kayano who collapsed backward "KAYANO!?".

Like what happened on Awa, that man's sword broke and golden dragon scales appeared to shield her body but it seemed there would be a side-effect every time she using Ouryuu's power. Her body felt weak and it was so hot, like she was burned on fire.

Kayano smiled weakly, she felt Shina and Zeno came closer "if something happened to you... when I was nearby... my brother would be mad to me...".

Before Kayano drifted off, she saw Shina came in time and again, Kayano closed her eyes as she felt the burning sensation on her body _"it's alright... Zeno and Shina could handle it"_.

As she was pulled to the deepest darkness, she felt someone called her name from far distance.

* * *

When Hak, Jae Ha and Kija arrived back on the inn, they were surprised to find pale-faced Kayano lying unconscious on her bed, totally out cold. Her face looked pale as death, except the flushed on her cheeks and her labored, uneven breathing settled them on edge.

Hak touched her forehead and surprised at how hot she had been. Turning to Yun and Shina, Hak demanded "she's burning up... what happened?! She was okay when we left?!".

Yona told Hak about everything that happened "maybe because she protected me or using her power too much... I'm so sorry...".

Yun apologized too but before any of them said something to react, Zeno opened the door, asking Yun to help Tetora and traded his place with Yun to take care of Kayano.

"I would get mad to her if something happened to you, she said?", Hak clenched his fist, running his fingers on his hair frustratingly "I would be mad to her if she pulled this stunt and got injured, Baka Imoutou", Hak offered weak smile when he patting Yona's head "and don't apologize, princess. I know she should have known that I would do the same for you if I were her. It's just... I hate to see her in pain like this".

Like when they were children, Hak kissed Kayano's forehead before leaning his forehead into hers _"hurry and get better, sister..."_.

Hak watched over Kayano and didn't sleep (like the hell he could) and when Lily checked on them, Lily told them that she would bring Tetora back to her home on Suiko "your sister... does she alright?".

"well, I'm rather used with this", Hak caressed Kayano's head, looking down to her in wonder, when would she open her eyes "she has rather weak body ever since we were children, so she's having this high fever... this isn't the first time".


End file.
